Sonic X: Rewritten Story
by RaisingHeart001
Summary: Based on Sonic X. Mikoto the Hedgecat appears in a world to find the seven Chaos Emeralds. She meets Sonic and his friends, and joins their adventure to find the emeralds together. But the journey is filled with traps by Dr. Eggman and other enemies. Mikoto hope that the adventure will recover her memories and find out who she truly is. OCx?
1. The Encounter

**After watching the anime "Sonic X" and gained nostalgia feelings (last time I watched Sonic X was when it went in Sweden for many years ago), I decided to write a Sonic fanfic, based on "Sonic X". So I'll choose when I want to work on this story or my Transformers stories.**

**A few new OCs of mine are appearing in the story. You can find the link on my Profile to see their appearances and information when I upload the rest of them. If you don't like Sonic stories with OCs, don't read then!**

**I'm going to follow the Japanese version, but use some dialogues from the English version here and there. Personally, I like the English version better because of the background sounds and it also has more random humor in the dialogue which I like.**

**Whenever Sonic or someone else speaks in Engrish, it will look like "****_this_****". And I will add some Japanese words.**

**I'm telling you right now, I'm not so good with the English grammar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

White… That was all she could see; white and nothingness. She didn't know where she was or how she appeared in this white and empty space, but wherever she was, she felt a warm aura surrounding her while she walked or floated deeper into nothingness. Strangely, she couldn't remember who she was.

A strong light suddenly appeared in front of her and forced her to protect her eyes. She could hear a woman's gentle voice from the bright light.

_"My little one… I need you to gather my emeralds."_

Her eyes widened when she heard the light's request. "Who…are you?"

The light didn't answer her question, _"I will teleport you to the world where my emeralds were sent to by latest Chaos Control. Please find and protect them, my little one…"_ The light began to shine brighter.

"Wait…!"

_"I will create a partner, who will support you but you must take good care of her or you might perish…"_

"P-Perish?!"

_"I wish you best of luck… Mikoto the Hedgecat…"_

That was the last words before the light unleashed its strength and surrounded everything with its intense power.

**XXXXX**

Mikoto was unconscious when she felt something poke her in the face. Groaning, she opened her eyelids and saw a small white creature in front of her. It looked a Hero Chao, but its head was formed as a Neutral Chao's, had a white diamond floating above the tip instead for a blue halo, and didn't have a yellow oval in the belly's center.

The Hero Chao exclaimed in happiness when it saw Mikoto awake, "Chao, chao!" It flew around her head with a happy smile.

Mikoto stood up slowly and rubbed her head, "Ugh… What happened? Whose voice was it in my dream?" She surveyed her surrounding while the Hero Chao decided to sit on her head. They were in a park with a fountain in the middle with a few benches around it. Mikoto walked over to the fountain and looked at her reflection.

She looked like a lilac anthropomorphic female hedgehog with emerald green eyes and had peach skin. She had long quills tied up into a ponytail with a magenta braid. She wore a magenta tank top with a pink heart decoration on the chest, rose-lavender mini-skirt with black shorts under, dark grey and light grey boots with white stripes, and white gloves with magenta ring bracelets. Mikoto also had a black belt with seven diamonds in different colors on it.

*_I look like a hedgehog, but…the voice called me Mikoto the Hedge__cat__…_*, Mikoto thought and looked over her shoulder. She had a long lilac tail on her back that was wagging when she tried to move it.

"Chao, chao!" the Hero Chao jumped up from Mikoto's head and flied in front of her face.

Mikoto looked at the Hero Chao with slightly confused eyes, *_Is this my partner the voice told me about? Probably, because I feel a connection to it…_* She held out her hand to the little white creature, "Hi there…"

The Hero Chao smiled happily and flew around Mikoto, "Chao, chao, chao!"

Mikoto chuckled lightly by the Hero Chao's actions, "You're cute. Do you have a name?" The Hero Chao stopped flying around and shook sadly its head. "I guess I have to give you a name then. How about…Diamond the Chao?"

"Chao, chao!" the Hero Chao nodded happily and hugged Mikoto's face.

Mikoto smiled lightly and rubbed gently Diamond's back, "But I will call you Dia for short. Is that okay?" Dia let go off her face and nodded.

Mikoto's ears moved when she heard voices approach them. She grabbed quickly Dia and dived into the bushes. A young couple walked past the fountain, but Mikoto noticed something about them. They were taller and didn't look like animals as she did.

*_Are we…in a different world?_* Mikoto thought. *_The voice said her emeralds were sent to another world, so I guess they are a different species…_*

When the young couple was out of sight, Mikoto and Dia went out from the bushes. "We have to find these emeralds, but how?" Mikoto mumbled.

"Chao…", Dia whimpered sadly.

*_And most importantly; who am I? And why can't I remember my past?_* Mikoto thought. *_I hope I can find my answers while I search for the emeralds…_*

**XXXXX**

Mikoto and Dia went through the park and hid whenever they saw or heard a human approach them. When they were out of the park, Mikoto stared up at the tall buildings of the city while Dia looked at the vehicles. They knew if they would get spotted if someone saw them walking on the sidewalk, so they went quickly to an alleyway.

Mikoto glanced up at the sky, "I think I can jump up to the roof if I bounce from wall to wall." She glanced at Dia. "You can fly after me, okay?"

"Chao", Dia nodded.

Mikoto took a deep breath and jumped on the first wall before she bounced over to the wall behind her and kept jumping until she reached one of the buildings' roofs. Dia flew after her and was happy when Mikoto was successful.

Suddenly they heard screaming and explosions echoing from the streets. Mikoto and Dia glanced down and saw a strange robot walking on the streets. It ignored the cars and stepped on them as it kept walking ahead.

"What…is that thing?" Mikoto mumbled.

"Chao…", Dia whimpered worriedly.

Mikoto saw several black/white vehicles block the way and humans carrying weapons. One of the policemen shouted a warning through a megaphone to the robot, but it didn't help. Not even the shoots the other policeman shot at the robot. The bullets just bounced off the robot and made no damage at all.

"Chao, chao!" Dia suddenly exclaimed. Mikoto looked at her and saw her Hero Chao friend point up at the sky. Mikoto glanced up and saw an egg-shaped human sitting on a strange floating hovercraft. She heard him laughing evilly when they weapons didn't do any damages. Then the policemen tried to stop the robot with fire, but it didn't help either.

The egg-shaped man said something before the robot lifted up one of its arms and pointed its missile-shaped weapon towards the poor policemen. Mikoto and Dia closed their eyes while they heard the policemen shout in panic and fear when the robot attacked them. When the girls opened their eyes again, they saw the robot and the egg-shaped man going deeper into the city.

"We have to stop that Eggman (She didn't know that was Dr. Eggman's real name yet) and his robot before they seriously hurt someone or destroy the city, Dia!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Chao, chao!" Dia nodded in agreement. Mikoto and Dia followed the madman while Mikoto jumped skillfully from roof to roof with Dia following her by flying.

**XXXXX**

Pretty soon, Mikoto and Dia saw the robot enter a skyscraper and heard Eggman command the robot, E-23 Missile Wrist, to get on the rooftop. Mikoto and Dia were only a few roofs from the skyscraper.

Eggman flew up with his hovercraft and waited for Missile Wrist when he saw several police cars reaching the skyscraper. He laughed evilly again and Mikoto shivered by his laugh.

"He's a madman…", she muttered.

"Chao…", Dia growled lightly.

While Missile Wrist was going up to the roof, it caused a few explosions in the building before it went through the roof and landed unharmed. Suddenly, a huge holographic screen appeared out of nowhere with Eggman's face in the middle of the city.

"Everyone, listen well to this! My name is Dr. Eggman. The true form of genius."

Mikoto blinked a few times, "So his name was Eggman after all…"

"Chao…"

Eggman continued his speaking, "Right now, I hope you all notice me via my Eggman Network. As of now, this entire world belongs to Dr. Eggman." He laughed once again.

"Is that robot yours?!" a new policeman shouted through a megaphone to the madman.

"That's correct", Eggman answered.

"Then hurry up and get your robot out of the way!" the policeman ordered him. "It could hit a plane!"

Eggman looked grumpy for a moment before he replied, "Then hand over this city to me!"

"What? What do you mean by that?" the policeman asked.

"This is what I mean", Eggman said before he snapped his fingers. Missile Wrist shot one of its missile wrists towards the ground and hit one of the police cars.

"Hand over the city!" Eggman demanded.

The policemen gave up and had to fetch the mayor. Mikoto took the chance and jumped over to the next roof while no one saw her or Dia. The lilac hedgecat glanced down at the people who looked scared and confused by the chaos.

Soon the mayor arrived and gave Eggman his answer, "We will not be ordered around by you!"

"Wrong!" Eggman chuckled evilly and snapped his fingers again. Missile Wrist shot once again its missile wrist, but now it hit a building nearby the mayor and the policemen.

"How's that?" Eggman grinned. "Have I changed your mind?"

The mayor and the policemen were covered by dust from the last attack. "That's the decision of the leader, no, our president", the mayor coughed.

Eggman looked even grumpier that he still had to talk to one more person to conquer Station Square. "E-23, be thorough-!"

"Stop it, Dr. Eggman!" a child's voice shouted.

Everyone looked up and saw a blue plane flying towards Eggman's hovercraft. The pilot was a yellow fox and the passenger was a human child in probably 12 years.

*_So I'm not the only one who came to this world…_*, Mikoto thought. The plane slightly missed Eggman's hovercraft and the madman growled, "Tails is here, so Sonic must be with him too!"

Mikoto and Dia followed the blue plane with their eyes and saw how Missile Wrist tried to hit the plane, but the fox, Tails, maneuvered the plane and missed the attacks. Then Tails shot bullets at Missile Wrist, but it didn't worked just like with the police. Missile Wrist shot its missile wrist and hit the propeller of the plane. The plane was about to crash when it suddenly transformed into a jet plane.

Mikoto was impressed by the transformation until Missile Wrist tried to hit the plane again and again, but Tails avoided the attacks. The lilac hedgecat had enough of watching.

"I must go and help them", she said. When she was about to jump over to the roof of the skyscraper, she saw a door open behind Missile Wrist and a red echidna ran out at the same time as an elevator opened and a pink hedgehog in a red dress came out with a big red/yellow hammer. The pink hedgehog ran towards the robot and hit it with her hammer, but it didn't do any damage. Missile Wrist turned its attention on the hedgehog and grabbed her.

The red echidna was about to attack Missile Wrist, but Eggman blocked his way. "Hold it, Knucklehead. One more step and the girl's a goner…", Eggman snapped his fingers and the robot squeezed the poor hedgehog as she screamed in pain. The red echidna, or Knuckles, cold sweated and glared angrily at Eggman.

"You coward! Let Amy go!" Knuckles shouted.

"Coward? I'm only holding the girl to protect E-23!" Eggman told him. "He's not here!" He looked around to find someone. "There's still that hedgehog-"

"**Spin Attack!**"

A lilac ball hit Missile Wrist from behind and the move surprised the robot that it threw Amy up in the air. The ball bounced up and unfolded to reveal Mikoto. She quickly grabbed Amy bridal style and landed gently on her feet on the roof. Eggman and Knuckles looked surprised to see the hedgecat.

Mikoto glanced down at Amy, "Are you okay?"

Amy looked shocked for a second before she nodded, "Y-Yeah…"

Mikoto put her down and turned her attention on Missile Wrist. Dia flied over to her and glared angrily at Eggman.

"And who are you? I've never seen a hedgehog with a cat's tail before", the madman asked.

"I'm Mikoto the Hedgecat", Mikoto introduced herself.

"Chao, chao, chao!" Dia growled angrily.

"Mikoto the…Hedgecat?" Amy mumbled in confusion.

"Never heard about her before", Knuckles shrugged.

Eggman grinned lightly, "A spiny-cat, huh? You think you can stop me instead for the annoying hedgehog?"

"I can always try", Mikoto replied calmly.

Suddenly everyone heard the human child from the plane exclaim, "It's Sonic! Sonic is coming!"

"What?!" Eggman exclaimed and turned towards the streets to see a blue light coming towards the skyscraper.

"My Sonic is coming to rescue us!" Amy exclaimed happily.

Eggman and Missile Wrist went to the edge of the roof and bent down to see a blue ball coming up. "Fire!" Eggman commanded.

Missile Wrist shot several missiles towards Sonic and one of them seemed to have hit the blue hedgehog when he suddenly shot up at the sky above Eggman and Missile Wrist.

"Above!" Eggman shouted. Missile Wrist shot out its missile wrists again to hit Sonic, but Sonic rolled on top of one and jumped off to stand on the other. He didn't take the battle seriously and kept fooling around with the robot.

"You bastard! You're making fun of me!" Eggman growled.

"Is he always like that in battles?" Mikoto asked the other two anthropomorphic animals.

"Yeah. Most of the time", Knuckles answered and turned his attention on Sonic. "Sonic! It's about time you started to attack!"

"_Okay!_" Sonic said and sat still on one hand as Missile Wrist brought its arm back into place. The robot looked at him while Sonic stuck his tongue out at him and pulled his eyelid down. Missile Wrist was not happy with that and raised his other arm and slammed it on its right arm and broke it in procession. Sonic had jumped up in time and rose higher into the sky.

"Fire!" Eggman ordered once again.

Missile Wrist shot up missiles into the sky and exploded when they hit Sonic. Mikoto heard Amy gasp worriedly while Dia looked worried. Eggman cheered to himself when Sonic suddenly came out from the smoke, rolled up in a ball, and attacked Missile Wrist. He went through the robot's head and straight down its body. It caused an explosion from the robot and the group covered their eyes from the smoke.

When the smoke had cleared up, everyone saw Eggman covered in smoke and bruises. Sonic stepped up and smirked at the madman, "You lose."

Eggman shook in anger, "This isn't over, blue boy…" Then he flew away from the skyscraper with his hovercraft while shouting, "You haven't heard the last of Eggman! Soon I will rule this world, this universe, and the Chaos Emeralds will be mine!"

*_Chaos Emeralds…?_* Mikoto thought. *_Could they be the emeralds I'm looking for?_*

"Sonic, oh Sonic!" Amy shouted and ran over to the blue hedgehog with tears in her eyelids to give him a hug. "You're okay!"

"T-Take it easy!" Sonic persisted.

"For a while, I really thought that I wouldn't see you again!" Amy cried and hugged her blue hero even tighter.

"Amy… Please let me go!" Sonic still persisted.

Mikoto smiled lightly at the scene with Dia, who sighed happily that the battle was finally over. Sonic noticed the lilac hedgecat and her Chao partner and was about to ask her something when they heard a couple of footsteps from behind. They turned around and saw humans dressed in black uniforms and held weapons aiming towards the anthropomorphic animals. Dia shivered in fear and hid behind Mikoto, who held her protectively.

"Raise your hands!" the captain of the human group ordered them.

"What do you want?" Knuckles asked with an annoying voice.

"Just do as we say!" the captain replied.

Mikoto felt an angry aura over the red echidna. "You guys are pretty rude, aren't you?!" Knuckles growled.

"W-What are you doing?" the captain asked.

*_I guess they haven't seen creatures like us before_*, Mikoto thought. *_No wonder they are scared of what we will do…_*

"Sonic!" a voice shouted from the air, gaining Sonic, Amy, Dia, and Mikoto's attention. "Catch this!" Tails steered his plane towards the group with a string ladder attached to the side of the plane. Sonic held onto Amy and grabbed a hold of the ladder. Mikoto put Dia on her left shoulder, jumped up and grabbed the ladder as well.

"Hey, Knuckles! Come on!" Sonic called out to the red echidna, who was still standing there at the roof.

"Please, Knuckles! Let's go!" Amy called him when he didn't budge at all. He finally snapped out of it, smirked at the soldiers and ran towards the plane.

"Fire!" the captain ordered and shot along with the other soldiers. Dia closed her eyes and shook in fear when she heard the gun shots.

Knuckles ran away from the bullets and leapt towards the ladder. He managed to grab it when the plane was about to fly away from the building. Tails went up higher into the sky to avoid the obstacles.

"We'll go back to my house, guys!" the human boy said with a smile.

"Cream and Cheese are already there waiting for you!" Tails added.

"Wow, them too? So we're all here together!" Amy exclaimed happily.

*_These guys must be friends or something…_*, Mikoto thought.

"Sorry, but I have my own things to do!" Knuckles informed them. Mikoto turned her head at Knuckles with a confused look. The red echidna let go of the ladder and fell backwards.

"Knuckles!" Amy called out to him.

"See you around!" Knuckles glided away safely somewhere down below.

"Knuckles…why…", Amy wondered.

"Because he's got his own mission to fulfill", Sonic explained.

That caught Mikoto's attention, *_So this echidna have his own mission? Just like me!_* The lilac hedgecat stared at the sky and saw it was slowly turning into orange by the sunset.

**XXXXX**

Tails arrived to the boy's home, which was a mansion, and Mikoto noticed there was a little rabbit girl and another Chao there waiting for their friends, and an old man in a white lab coat.

Sonic let go of the ladder before Tails landed the plane outside of a garage and landed on his feet with Amy in his arms. Mikoto did the same thing and walked over to the group that was busy with reunion. She kept a small distance from them and smiled lightly to see everyone happy.

The other Chao noticed Dia and flied over to her. The two Chao exchanged some words before they started to play tag. The little rabbit heard her Chao friend laugh and turned around to see Mikoto, who followed the two Chao with her eyes and chuckled lightly while they played. The rabbit walked over to Mikoto with a smile and gained her attention.

"Hi, I'm Cream and I see your friend have already met Cheese", the rabbit introduced herself and bowed lightly. "Pleases to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Cream", Mikoto nodded her head.

The rest of the gang walked over to Mikoto and Dia flew back to the lilac hedgecat and sat down on her head. Cheese flew back to Cream and floated beside her.

"Thank you for saving me earlier", Amy thanked Mikoto. "I'm Amy Rose."

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. I like to build machines for good things, unlike Dr. Eggman."

"I'm Christopher Thorndyke, and this is my grandpa, Chuck", the boy introduced himself and his grandfather.

"Just like Tails, I am an inventor and love to build machines!" Chuck grinned.

"And I'm the fastest thing alive; Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said with a wink.

Mikoto smiled at everyone, "I'm Mikoto the Hedgecat." Dia flew up from her head. "And this is Diamond the Chao, but you can call her Dia for short."

"Chao, chao!" Dia bowed her head slightly.

"Mikoto, you say?" Chuck said. "That's a Japanese name, just like Tanaka."

"Tanaka?" Mikoto asked.

"He's the butler of our house", Chris explained. "But he and our maid, Ella, don't know that you guys live with us, so you have to stay out of sight from them."

"_No problem!_" Sonic smirked.

"Who was that red echidna from earlier?" Mikoto asked.

"He's Knuckles the Echidna", Sonic replied. "A friend of mine, but also a rival. He always goes on his own way."

"So he's a kinda lone wolf?" Mikoto asked.

"More or less", Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I just hope he's okay…"

"He'll be fine", Sonic said.

"Do you have a place where you can stay, Ms. Mikoto?" Cream asked.

Mikoto looked with surprised eyes at the rabbit girl when she called her "Miss". "No, not really…"

"If you like to, you can stay here with us!" Chris said with a glad voice.

"Is it really okay?" Mikoto asked. "I don't want to be a burden…"

"You're not a burden, and I'm sure we can be good friends!" Tails smiled. Mikoto felt the warmth of friendship from everyone and made a decision.

"I would like to stay here with you guys", she smiled.

"Chao, chao!" Dia smiled happily.

"Welcome to the team, Miko!" Sonic grinned with his thumb up.

"Miko?" Mikoto said in confusion.

"A short version of your name", Sonic shrugged.

"Miko…", Mikoto mumbled for herself. "I like it."

Amy grabbed Mikoto's right hand and held it gently, "I'm sure we can become good friends, as long as you stay away from my Sonic!"

Mikoto chuckled lightly, "Don't worry. I will stay away from your boyfriend."

"I'm not Amy's boyfriend!" Sonic exclaimed irritated. Everyone laughed at Sonic while Mikoto thought, *_I feel like I will enjoy being with them, but I still need to find out who I am and collect the Chaos Emeralds…_*

**The first chapter is finished! Please read and review, but I won't tolerate any flames! And Mikoto is NOT a Mary-sue!**

**Mikoto the Pure Hedgecat and Diamond "Dia" the Chao belongs to me.**


	2. The First Chaos Emerald

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 2: The First Chaos Emerald**

Mikoto and Dia were in an attic inside the garage with the others and listened to the story of how Sonic and his friends came to Chris's world. The attic was actually Chuck's workroom, but now it was the anthropomorphic animals' secret base. Chris and Chuck were there too and listened to the story.

"Because of Chaos Control… Time and space were warped and you guys were sent over to this world is what I understand, but…", Chris spoke after he heard the story. "Just what is this Chaos Control effect and these Chaos Emeralds?"

"What do you mean 'what are they'? A Chaos Emerald is a Chaos Emerald", Tails said while he shared a yellow beanbag with Cream and Cheese.

Mikoto sweat dropped slightly, "Tails… It might be obvious for you and the others, but not for me." She sat at the edge of a bed in the attic with Dia on her lap. Everyone turned their attention on her.

"What do you mean, Miko?" Amy asked.

Mikoto looked up at the ceiling and exhaled a deep sigh, "I don't remember anything of my past…"

Chuck turned around his chair around from the computer he was typing on, "You mean you have amnesia?"

"Yes…", Mikoto nodded.

"Chao…", Dia whimpered sadly.

"So you don't remember if you appeared on Earth through Chaos Control?" Sonic asked from the window where he was sitting. Mikoto shook her head slightly.

"Well, once you gather all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, legend says that the entire world will be in the palm of your hand!" Amy exclaimed while she sat on a purple beanbag.

"However, that isn't what will happen… Legends have legendary heroes for a reason", Chuck included.

"Will it ever end?" Cream asked.

"I wonder if it will end…", Chuck muttered. "Eventually, the Chaos Emeralds will disappear."

"They haven't disappeared", Sonic said and gained everyone's attention. "One more there are seven Chaos Emeralds and they have been scattered around again."

"Then, you mean they're somewhere around here?" Chris asked.

"_That's right!_" Sonic replied with a thumb up.

"You're kidding…where could they have been scattered to?" Tails asked. "Maybe they went back to our faraway world, or maybe they're somewhere in this world, but I don't really know…" Mikoto heard a yawn from Chuck and noticed he looked pretty tired.

"But maybe… If the seven emeralds are in this world, and we go find them all, Chaos Control will happen again, and… You guys can return to the other world, right, Sonic?" Chris said with a smile.

"Well, that's right!" Sonic said with enthusiasm.

After the group conversation, Chris went to school, and Tails went down to the garage to check the plane which he called Tornado 2. Cream and Cheese went back to the mansion to look at television or just play around, and Sonic went out to take a nap outside. Mikoto, Amy, Dia, and Chuck were still in the attic.

Mikoto heard Chuck snore and saw he had fallen asleep in his chair. The lilac hedgecat walked over to a drawer and pulled out a blanket. She unfolded it and, with some help of Dia, placed the blanket on the old man without waking him up.

"Now then!" Amy suddenly said.

Mikoto turned around to look at the pink hedgehog with confusion, "What is it, Amy?"

Amy grinned lightly before she replied, "We're going to make you get back your memories!" Mikoto and Dia blinked a few times in confusion while staring at Amy.

**XXXXX**

Mikoto, Dia, and Amy walked out to the garden and found a good place under a tree where they could avoid the strong sunlight.

"All right, time for 'Amy's Session of Memory Recovery'!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"You seem very enthusiastic", Mikoto cold sweated as she smiled lightly.

"Chao, chao", Dia sat on Mikoto's lap and nodded in agreement.

"What?" Amy said and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you want to get back your memories?"

"Of course I do, but you don't have to make a big deal of it", Mikoto replied.

Amy frowned lightly and sat down at the grass beside Mikoto, "Let's start with something simple; which color do you think was your favorite?"

Mikoto thought for a moment before she responded, "I can't remember."

Amy saw a pink flower beside her and picked it up, "Do you think you can remember if I show you some things that might trigger your memories? Like a flower?" She held the flower to Mikoto.

Mikoto observed the flower for a few minutes before she shook her head. Amy sighed slightly, "All right, let's try something else…"

For the next few hours, Amy tried to help Mikoto to remember the slightest thing of her past, but nothing really helped. Even when Cream and Cheese passed by and tried to help, Mikoto couldn't remember anything, except the dream she had. But she hadn't told anyone about it…yet.

When Amy finally said it was enough for today, Mikoto stood up on numbed legs and walked inside the mansion with Dia flying behind her. When they were in the hallway, Mikoto sighed in relief, "I know Amy wants to help, but she talks a lot."

"Chao…", Dia yawned lightly.

Suddenly, a green light shone below Mikoto. She glanced down and saw the green diamond on her black belt glowed weakly. *_What's happening…?_* Mikoto thought. *_Why does the diamond glow like that?_*

"Chao…", Dia spoke quietly.

Mikoto shook her head before she walked into the living room. She saw the television was on, and Cream and Cheese sat on the couch, slowly falling asleep. Mikoto smiled lightly at them and walked over to the couch when she heard the news woman speak on television.

**_"The police department have found the gem responsible, but have no clue what it is. It looks like an ordinary gem, but it emits electric waves that demagnetize machinery. Most likely they believe the television you are watching now is being affected by this. The noise you're seeing on the television screen is due to the interference of the broadcast from the gem's energy."_**

Mikoto looked at the screen and saw how the picture wiggled around. The woman pulled up a picture with a green emerald on it.

**_"The stone looks like this."_**

"AHHH?!" Cream suddenly screamed which made Mikoto jump by surprise.

"Chao!" Cheese cried out too.

Mikoto relaxed by the sudden outburst from Cream and took a closer look at the picture of the emerald, *_Could it be-?_*

"We've got to tell Sonic! Hurry!" Cream jumped up from the couch and ran out of the living room with Cheese flying after her. But Mikoto and Dia were still in the living room and stared with big eyes at the screen.

"Chao, chao?" Dia turned to Mikoto.

The lilac hedgecat closed her eyes for a few seconds before she reopened them again and glanced down at her black belt. The green diamond was still glowing as before.

"It seems the diamonds on my belt reacts whenever a Chaos Emerald activates", Mikoto mumbled and turned to Dia. "We have to get it as soon as possible." *_Because that's my mission for the light from my dream…_*

"Chao, chao, chao!" Dia nodded with determination. She flew over to Mikoto and grabbed onto her shoulder. Mikoto went out of the living room and ran outside from the mansion. She didn't care if the others wondered where she went. They would realize sooner or later she was going to fetch the Chaos Emerald before Dr. Eggman could find it.

**XXXXX**

Mikoto reached the city and jumped up at the roofs to stay out of sight, because the humans still thought that she and Sonic's friends were terrorists. She jumped from roof to roof until Dia exclaimed. Mikoto looked over her shoulder and saw a blue flash running from alleyway to alleyway.

*_Sonic…_*, Mikoto thought. The next thing she knew was Sonic had jumped up to the roofs too and joiner her.

"Hey, why did you leave without me?" he asked.

Mikoto replied, "I thought it would be a good idea if we could find the Chaos Emerald before Dr. Eggman."

Sonic hummed slightly before he jumped up on a big antenna and reached the top of it. Mikoto climbed after him and sat down on the antenna below Sonic with Dia on her shoulder. The trio looked at the scenery of the city and the sea at the horizon.

"We'll be able to know where Tails and Amy are from here", Sonic spoke.

"Mm", Mikoto nodded.

"Chao, chao", Dia said.

Sonic glanced down at the hedgecat, "Have you gained back anything of you memories yet?"

"No…", Mikoto replied with a slightly sad voice. Dia looked at her partner with worried eyes.

"_Don't worry!_" Sonic sat down on the tip of the antenna. "I'm sure you'll get your memories back. I'll try my best to help too! Except my specialty is running."

Mikoto giggled lightly, "I'm sure you'll be able to help me. Arigatou, Sonic." Sonic grinned as an answer.

They sat there for a while until Sonic saw Tornado 2 with Tails and Amy. "It's about time", Sonic said with an impatient voice. "You think they can fly that thing a little faster?"

"Hey, Sonic! Miko! It's over there!" Amy shouted as she pointed in a direction.

Mikoto stood up on the antenna and glanced towards the direction Amy had pointed. "Ready to run, Sonic?" she asked.

"I was born ready", Sonic grinned and the duo jumped off from the antenna. The jumped once again from roof to roof towards their destination. But soon they saw a huge crowd running down the streets.

"What's going on here?" Sonic wondered.

Mikoto looked towards the horizon and saw something huge flying above the city, "Sonic, look!" She pointed towards the strange object as Sonic looked up. When the object came closer, they saw it was Dr. Eggman with a huge bird-looking robot.

"So, Dr. Egghead is also going after the Chaos Emerald, huh…?" Sonic mumbled as he rubbed his nose with a cocky grin.

"You're not taking this seriously, aren't you?" Mikoto sweat dropped.

"Chao, chao…", Dia sweat dropped too.

"_Let's go!_" Sonic ran across the roofs, leaving behind the girls. Mikoto shook her head lightly to herself before she ran after Sonic. She noticed she was almost as fast as Sonic and caught up with him.

"I didn't know you were almost as fast as me, Miko!" Sonic spoke.

"Me either!" Mikoto responded. She looked up at the sky and saw Dr. Eggman's robot flying towards them.

Sonic noticed it too and turned his head to Mikoto, "I'll take care of Eggman's robot! You go and get the Chaos Emerald!"

"But will you be all right by yourself?" Mikoto asked.

"I've battled many times against Eggman and always defeated him, so don't worry!" Sonic responded.

Mikoto nodded, "Okay! Be careful, though!" She went on another direction to get to the construction site where the Chaos Emerald was before Dr. Eggman.

**XXXXX**

Mikoto and Dia reached the construction site within a few minutes, but that wasn't enough. Dr. Eggman had already found the Chaos Emerald, but suddenly Chris appeared out of nowhere and snatched the emerald without noticing the madman at all. Dr. Eggman managed to get the Chaos Emerald and went back to his hovercraft, but Chris struggled to get back the emerald.

When Dr. Eggman managed to shake off Chris and was about to leave, Mikoto jumped down to the ground and ran towards the hovercraft. *_I can't let Eggman have the Chaos Emerald! I can't!_* she thought. Dia flew off of Mikoto's shoulder and saw how the lilac hedgecat grabbed the extension of Dr. Eggman's hovercraft when it floated away.

"Miko!" Chris shouted after her with worry.

"Chao, chao!" Dia shouted as well.

Mikoto hanged on the hovercraft and felt the wind ruffle her long quills as she struggled to not fly off of the hovercraft. She could hear Dr. Eggman chuckle while she climbed up to one of the wings on the hovercraft, but the madman noticed her. He maneuvered the hovercraft to shake off Mikoto, but she had a firm grip on the wing and tried her best to stay on it. She took a deep breath and jumped on Dr. Eggman.

"Hey, get off from me, Spiny-Cat!" Eggman shouted while he tried to get off Mikoto from him.

"Not until…you give me…the emerald!" Mikoto reached for the green Chaos Emerald. When the tips of her fingers brushed against the gem, it suddenly started to glow brightly. Mikoto and Dr. Eggman screamed in shock and confusion while the light surrounded them for a few seconds. During that time, Mikoto heard a voice in her head that sounded very similar to the voice she heard from her dream before.

_"I protect the earth you walk on, give life to the plants and trees. I am the guardian of the element earth…"_

When the light disappeared, Mikoto got over her small shock and snatched the Chaos Emerald out of Dr. Eggman's hand, who was still in a shock status. But during the process, Mikoto lost the grip of the hovercraft and fell down towards the ground! She clutched the Chaos Emerald between her two hands and closed her eyes, waiting for her doom.

*_I just found a Chaos Emerald, but this will already be the end of my life!_* Mikoto thought.

Just when she was about to crash on the concrete of the city, Sonic caught her and held her in bridal style while he ran to a safe place where he and the others could gather before they would go back home to Chris's house.

**XXXXX**

When the group was home, Dia hugged Mikoto's head as she cried a few tears. The Hero Chao had been worried about the lilac hedgecat. Chris held the Chaos Emerald and showed it to everybody.

"Now when we have one, we just need six more!" Cream pointed it out.

"That's right, Cream!" Amy said.

"I'm not certain we should keep it here. After all, it might have an effect on my equipment", Chuck said with a slight worry voice.

"No problem! If anything goes wrong with them, I'll fix them for you!" Tails assured him.

"All right, it's a deal", Chuck smiled lightly.

"Okay, grandpa", Tails smiled back.

Mikoto held Dia gently in her arms and sat down on the edge of the bed again. She thought about the voice she heard when she had touched the Chaos Emerald. *_What was it trying to tell me? Guardian of the element earth…_*, she thought when she was interrupted by Sonic's voice.

"Why do you look so depressed?"

Mikoto snapped out from her thoughts and turned her head towards the blue hedgehog. "You were the hero today! No need to look sad!" Sonic grinned at her.

"But you scared me half to death when you jumped onto Dr. Eggman's hovercraft", Chris said with worried eyes. "I thought you were going to die if Sonic didn't catch you back then!"

Mikoto looked up at the boy in front of her and sighed, "I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

"It's okay, but next time you better think twice before you act", Amy said.

Mikoto smiled lightly, "I will."

"Chao, chao, chao!" Dia said.

Chris held up the green Chaos Emerald again to let everyone stare with it with amazement. Mikoto glanced down at her belt and noticed the green diamond had stopped glowing now. Could her theory be right that the diamonds reacted every time a Chaos Emerald activated? She had to wait and see next time.

**Japanese words**

**Arigatou = Thank you**


	3. Adventure in Silver Valley

**They didn't include Cream for some strange reason, so here she appears in my story!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 3: Adventure in Silver Valley**

It was another beautiful day with the sun shining and no clouds in the sky. Mikoto and Cream sat at the roof of Chris's family's mansion and stayed out of sight from the butler and the maid of the house. The two anthropomorphic female animals had grown very close to each other that you could say they were almost sisters.

Mikoto sat beside Cream and read a story out loud for the young rabbit girl while their two Chao friends played around with each other. Mikoto paused during the reading and inhaled the fresh air. Then she exhaled and relaxed her tense shoulders.

"It's a beautiful day today. Right, Cream?" the hedgecat asked her young friend.

Cream nodded with a smile, "Yes, it is, Ms. Mikoto. I wonder what kind of game we can play later with the others!"

Cheese and Dia flied back to the two anthropomorphic animals and sat down on the lap of their respective "owner".

"Wow, Tails! That was a close call!"

"We sure fooled her!"

"Yeah!"

Mikoto and Cream peeked over the edge of the roof and saw Chris with Tails on his back, and Chuck running from the garage. Cream was just about to wave her hand to them when Mikoto saw a tall man in a black suit appear in front of Chris and hushed quickly the little rabbit.

Chris almost bumped into the tall man and looked up at him. Chuck did bump into Chris and rubbed his nose in the process.

"Master Chris, did something happen?" the tall man asked.

"It's nothing. Mr. Tanaka", Chris lied and laughed nervously. Tails had gone limp, pretending to be a stuff animal.

*_So this is the Tanaka man I've heard about when I first came here?_* Mikoto thought.

Chris slowly sidestepped around Mr. Tanaka and walked off with a nervous smile. Chuck was about to do the same thing when the butler blocked him.

"Master Chuck. Since you're taking a break from your research today as well, it's the right time to go to the swimming club. I, Tanaka, shall take you there, if you please", Tanaka suggested as he bowed to the old man slightly.

Chuck crossed his arms with a grumpy face, "I don't want to. I still have some research to do-!" Tanaka got close to his face.

Mikoto couldn't hear what Mr. Tanaka told Chuck when the butler suddenly looked up at the roof top quickly. Mikoto followed her instincts and quickly fell back with Cream in her arms and hit her face while Cream laid on the hedgecat's chest.

"Ms. Mikoto, are you okay?" Cream whispered. The two Chao flew down to the anthropomorphic animals' level and looked worried at Mikoto.

Mikoto winced slightly by the small pain from her head, "I-I think so… I just hope he didn't notice us."

"It's just like you say, because you're in shape! Hey! I want to take a break soon!" they heard Chuck's yelling. Mikoto and Cream sat up while the lilac hedgecat rubbed the back of her head as they crawled over to the edge of the roof. They saw how Mr. Tanaka guided Chuck by the shoulders and forced the old man in a certain direction.

Suddenly, they heard a yelp and saw Chris and Tails on the ground with Amy. "Amy?! You know it's dangerous to go wandering around by yourself!" Chris scolded the pink hedgehog slightly.

"I just saw a news report! It looks like they found another Chaos Emerald!" Amy defended herself.

When Mikoto heard that, she picked up Cream in her arms and jumped down from the roof with the two Chao flying after them. She landed between Amy and Chris and startled everyone.

"M-Mikoto! Don't scare me like that!" Amy exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry", Mikoto apologized and set down Cream on the ground.

"Have another Chaos Emerald really appeared, Amy?" Cream asked.

Amy nodded, "Yeah! Hurry to the living room and see for yourself, guys!"

**XXXXX**

The group went to the living room and sat down at the couch in front of the television. Mikoto sat on the armrest of the couch with Dia in her arms. The television showed a view of mountains while a reporter spoke in the background.

"_**Around Silver Valley, along with some strong energy reactions, there has been confirmation of some machine. Right now, we're investigating the correlation between that and yesterday's destructive power shovel incident."**_

Mikoto thought back to yesterday's event when the green diamond on her belt started to glow when the green Chaos Emerald had activated. She glanced down on her belt, but none of the diamonds glowed.

Mikoto frowned lightly, *_Maybe my theory was wrong about the diamonds on my belt glows whenever a Chaos Emerald activates…_*

"Is the Chaos Emerald so far away?" Tail wondered.

"If it's Silver Valley, it's not that far away", Chris answered. "Let's go have a look!"

"Let's go, let's go!" Cream cheered happily.

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese cheered too.

Amy ran off to find Sonic and found him relaxing on a balcony. The rest of the gang went outside as well.

"Hey, Sonic! You heard the news?" Amy called out to him.

"Huh?" Sonic replied lazily.

"I found a beautiful place where I could go have a picnic with you!" Amy told him and got a daze expression on her face as she daydreamed about the two of them together.

Mikoto chuckled lightly, *_She really loves him…_*

"Yay, let's have a picnic!" Cream exclaimed happily with her arms stretched out in the air.

"But we're going for the emerald, guys…", Tails groaned.

"Oh…a beautiful place, you say…", Sonic mumbled to himself.

"Eh? What did you just say? Ah! You're going to make me have fun on my own again!" Amy exclaimed.

"Then, I'll pass", Sonic said straight.

Amy clenched her fists, "Sonic, you idiot!" She turned her eyes on Chris. "Chris, let's get going!"

"But my grandfather has gone somewhere with Mr. Tanaka, so we can't go out without the car", Chris informed her.

"The man seems a little strict", Tails said.

"What should we do?" Chris asked the anthropomorphic animals.

"Can't we use the plane then?" Cream suggested.

Tails shook his head, "There isn't anything wrong with it-"

"It's just that Ella is in the garage, cleaning in the attic. It would create suspicion if we took the plane", Chris filled in for Tails.

Everyone looked down and tried to think out another alternative. "Hey! I thought about this a while ago…", Tails informed the group.

**XXXXX**

Chris managed to somehow get the four anthropomorphic animals that were pretending to be stuffed animals inside a train that went to Silver Valley and sat down among the other humans. Cream, with Cheese in her arms, and Amy sat on his right side, while Tails was on the left. Mikoto sat on Chris's lap which led to her having a picnic basket on her lap, and Dia held onto Mikoto's left shoulder and stayed still. The other passengers were staring at Chris and the others and commented a lot about the "stuffed animals".

"Eh…They are all staring…!" Chris whispered nervously.

"It's okay, Chris. We're almost at our stop", Tails whispered back, while still holding the same expression on his face though his mouth was moving.

"Don't talk! They'll hear", Chris told him in a whisper.

"Hey, Chris. I need to blink. What'll I do?" Amy whispered. But all of a sudden, a young girl pulled on Amy's ear and tugged repeatedly.

"It's so cute! I want one too!" the young girl told her half-sleeping mother while she still tugged on Amy's ear.

Mikoto couldn't see what was happening since she and Dia were facing in another direction. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young girl fly across the cart and hit her back against the door. She started to cry in pain. Mikoto couldn't help but feel bad for the girl.

*_Why did Amy use so much strength to hurt a poor child?_* she thought.

When the train reached its destination, Chris carried his animal friends and the picnic basket out of the train. But he had a hard time to carry them all and find a certain spot before he let them down. The four animals stood up and stretched their bodies.

"It was a hard time not to blink for a long time", Amy puffed while she rubbed her eyes and her sore ear.

"Yeah, I know", Tails nodded in agreement and rubbed his eyes too.

Cream and Cheese rubbed their eyes as well while Mikoto and Dia were busy looking at the scenery. It was a mountain area, but its grass meadow and forest decorated the landscape with a lake several meters away from them.

"Let's go, guys!" Chris yelled out and walked down a staircase towards a forest.

**XXXXX**

For the next few hours, the group was busy looking for the Chaos Emerald. But Silver Valley was a wide area and it would take several days to go through it. Everyone decided they needed a break and eat something, so they walked down to a lake and had a small picnic beside the lake.

"This picnic was a super-idea, Amy!" Tails exclaimed when he took a bite of a sandwich.

"It was worth the trip, even if there is no emerald", Chris said.

Cream fed Cheese with sliced bananas, "Does they taste good?" Cheese nodded as answer. "I'm glad to hear that!"

"Shouldn't there be a lot of people here if they found a Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked.

"Maybe something else caused the energy spikes", Tails shrugged.

"I guess it must have been a mistake. We can still have some fun while we're here", Chris said.

"We can take a hiking in the mountains, or go swimming in the lake", Tails suggested.

Mikoto ate up the last piece of her sandwich before she turned towards Amy, "Amy." The pink hedgehog looked at her. "Why did you have to kick the small girl from earlier?"

Amy shrugged slightly, "It was an annoying little brat."

Mikoto frowned when she heard her friend call a child for "brat", "Would you have kicked the child if it was Cream instead?" Dia ate a sandwich she held in her paws and looked at the beautiful scenery when something caught her attention.

"I would never kick Cream!" Amy exclaimed. "What are you trying to say?"

"I know it hurt when the child pulled on your ear, but you didn't have to kick her! She was just a child! Children are sensitive and hate pain!" Mikoto tried to reason.

"Yeah, Ms. Mikoto is right!" Cream said with irritated eyes. "You didn't have to hurt the poor girl when she called you 'cute' and tugged your ear!" Dia saw a few bubbles on the surface of the lake. Cheese noticed her staring at the lake and saw the bubbles too.

Amy cold sweated when she saw her two girl friends glare at her, "Okay, okay! I know it was wrong, but she was-!"

"Chao, chao, chao!" the two Chao suddenly exclaimed and got everyone's attention.

"Cheese, what's wrong?" Cream asked.

Mikoto stood up and saw Dia pointing towards the lake, "Did you see something?"

Suddenly, water shot up from the lake and a large robot surfaced from the lake in front of the group. It looked like a purple robot with an all-around glass encasing center, large construction digging claws for arms and feet and one large green eye on its top.

Chris and the animals didn't had enough time to run away when the robot quickly scooped them up and put them inside its glass cage. Everyone groaned lightly as they stood up.

"Is everyone okay?" Chris asked.

"I-I think so…", Amy's voice shook slightly.

Mikoto brushed off the dust and dirt from Cream's dress, "Are you okay, Cream?"

"Yes, I'm fine", Cream said a bit worriedly as she hugged Cheese to her chest.

"Dr. Eggman!" Tails exclaimed.

Everyone turned their eyes to the sky and saw the doctor float down to them in his hovercraft. "Look what I caught", Eggman smirked.

Chris finally realized that it was a trap, "I see… So that report on the news was about you!"

Dr. Eggman waved two fingers of his left hand, "That's not entirely right. I was just using the mass media like it's supposed to be."

"Humans always jump to conclusions like that, eh?" Tails asked Chris when he thought humans were a bit…dumb.

Amy suddenly summoned her Piko Piko Hammer, "I should be able to break this, you know!" She tried to bang the glass, but it wasn't working.

Dr. Eggman chuckled evilly, "You guys…will watch Sonic be defeated from there."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked a bit irritated after she caught her breathe from banging the glass with all her strength.

The madman just smirked and turned his attention up on a cliff, "I wonder?"

The group saw a red figure sit at the top of the cliff when Cream realized who it was. "It's Mr. Knuckles!"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese nodded.

"Knuckles?" Mikoto said. "You mean the same red echidna from that time when Dia and I met you guys for the first time?"

"That's right, but what's he doing here?" Amy asked.

Tails grimaced when he realized what was going to happen, "I think…Knuckles is in cahoots with Dr. Eggman."

"Ehh?!" Chris, Amy, and Cream exclaimed in shock.

"But why?" Cream asked.

Tails shrugged, "Dunno."

Mikoto looked through the glass and saw a blue figure appear at the cliff, "Sonic is here." Everyone looked up and smiled happily when they saw the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted happily. "Hurry and save us!"

"He can't hear you, you know?" Tails said. "We're too far away." Amy lost her happy smile and pouted lightly with her arms crossed.

"Are they…going to fight?" Chris asked as he stared at Sonic and Knuckles.

"It looks like so", Mikoto replied.

"Chao…", Dia whimpered.

The group saw how Sonic and Knuckles stood on the cliff for a few moments before their battle began. Knuckles tried to hit the blue hedgehog, but Sonic was too fast and jumped away. When Knuckles hit a boulder, it broke into several pieces.

Mikoto's eyes widened when she saw the echidna's strength, *_He's…powerful!_*

The two animals kept fighting and ran into a nearby forest, which made the captured group lose sight of Sonic and Knuckles. But then they reappeared when they ran/climbed upwards a cliff. Mikoto, Dia, Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Chris followed the battle with their eyes from the glass cage.

"Go, Knuckles! Show Sonic he can't keep us stuck here!" Eggman cheered for the red echidna. "Our only hope is for you to beat that tyrant!"

"Sonic!" Chris said with a worried voice.

"Did they have to fight right now?" Amy growled. "Can't they free us first?"

"But how can we tell him that? He can't hear us if we shout from here", Cream said.

"Chao…", Cheese whimpered.

Mikoto turned around and saw how Tails used a screwdriver to open a slot in a machine in the middle of the glass cage. "What are you doing, Tails?" the hedgecat asked, gaining everyone's attention. *_And where did you get that screwdriver?_*

"Nothing much, just gonna loosen this a bit", Tails replied.

"You're pretty reliable", Chris remarked.

"It's just what I do best", Tails said before he leant over to check the wires. "Let's see now…after these wires there should be…"

Amy suddenly exclaimed, "We don't have time for this, Tails! Step aside!" She summoned her Piko Piko Hammer again and walked over to Tails. "I'll fix that robot!" She made herself ready to bang the machine.

"AH! Don't!" Tails and Chris screamed in union, trying to stop her.

Mikoto went quickly over to Cream and held her in her arms when Amy banged the machine that caused an explosion. But the explosion also broke the glass case so the smoke flew out. Everyone coughed while the smoke was still in the air before they inhaled fresh air.

"Don't break it! Hey you, stop it!" Eggman shouted to them angrily.

Mikoto glared slightly at Amy, "Amy, that was reckless! The explosion could have hurt anyone of us!"

Amy cold sweated while she smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry… I was too impatient…"

Chris looked out through the broken glass and glanced down at the ground, "We can't get out!"

"This is hopeless! Sonic, help me!" Amy shouted when she poked out her head through the glass.

"I want to go home now!" Cream cried while she hugged Cheese, who also cried.

"You guys! How could you do such a thing?" Eggman scolded the group. "In that case-!"

A blue flash rammed through the robot's legs and made them explode. It caused the machine to fall backwards with everyone inside its glass cage. They groaned slightly in pain when Sonic appeared in front of the robot.

"_Hey guys!_" the blue hedgehog greeted them.

"Sonic!" Chris exclaimed happily.

"Damn you, Sonic!" Eggman cursed. "E-47! Show your true form!" The robot got up on its arms and pushed its upper body up. Its head popped up from the body and the mini turrets were pointing at Sonic.

"Attack!" Eggman commanded.

The robot shot multiple bullets at the blue hedgehog, but he dodged them quickly. He hid behind a rock, but the bullets blasted it into rubbles. Sonic dodged quickly the bullets again when Knuckles suddenly appeared and kicked one of the mini turrets.

"This is my fight with Sonic! Don't get in the way!" Knuckles yelled at Dr. Eggman. Mikoto looked through the glass cage and saw Sonic merely shrug and grinned. What was Knuckles talking about?

"What?! Before you said you would, but you still haven't defeated Sonic! Why?" Eggman asked the red echidna.

Suddenly, the group inside the robot felt the machine tremble and flew up with jet rockets on its feet. Chris, Tails, and Amy screamed in fear in the glass cage while Mikoto held Cream in her arms with Dia and Cheese holding onto their "owner's" shoulders.

The robot flew over to the other side of the lake and landed on the ground. The group sat up slowly after the flight and looked out through the glass.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted. "Help us!"

"Eggman tries to use Sonic's weakness to win this battle", Tails cold sweated.

"Sonic's weakness?" Mikoto asked.

"Water", Amy simply replied. "He's afraid of water because he can't swim."

"Is that so…", Mikoto mumbled.

"Look! Sonic is coming!" Cream exclaimed. Everyone looked out through the glass cage and saw the blue flash of Sonic running around the lake and rammed the robot's legs again. The robot collapsed on the ground, but everyone was safe and sound.

Amy and Tails crawled out of the glass cage and gasped in relief while Mikoto helped Cream get out of the cage and Sonic helped Chris.

"You alright?" Sonic asked the human boy.

"I'm okay", Chris replied.

When Amy got back her strength, she hugged Sonic and cried on his shoulder. Sonic pulled her slightly back and looked at her with embarrassed eyes, "Take it easy, Amy…" But Amy hugged him in a firm grip and a happy smile, "I just knew you would come here and save me!"

Mikoto smiled lightly at the scene when she heard something tremble again. She glanced at the robot and gasped when she realized it wasn't really "dead" yet. "Guys! It's not over!"

The group turned to the robot and saw it tremble too. "It's still moving!" Tails exclaimed.

"Move away!" Sonic shouted while he ran away with Amy in his arms. The rest of the group followed him while the robot stood up. Mikoto held Cream protectively while they ran for cover.

The robot shot missiles and bullets all over the place, like it had gone crazy. The missiles and bullets hit boulders and trees while Mikoto and her friend had taken cover behind some rocks and ducked to not let anything hit them.

Cream pulled on Mikoto's tunic and had tears in her eyes, "I'm scared, Ms. Mikoto!"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese cried as well.

Mikoto hugged Cream closer to her, "Don't worry, I won't let the robot hurt you two."

"Chao, chao, chao!" Dia nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Knuckles ran up to the robot as he dodged the bullets and missiles with ease. He jumped towards it and hit the robot multiple times to climb to the top. Then he reached the surprised madman and punched him into the sky.

"Damn you, Soniiiiiic!" Eggman cried out before he turned to a star in the sky.

Knuckles fell back on top of the robot and slammed his fist on its head. A crack went down its body and the robot exploded, causing a huge gust of wind following after the explosion. Sonic went to save Knuckles from blowing away. He grabbed a branch with his right hand while he grabbed Knuckles's arm with his other hand. After a few minutes, the wind had died down and it was only smoke and rubble that remained.

"It's over…", Mikoto whispered lightly to Cream, who still grabbed onto Mikoto's tunic. The little rabbit let out a sigh of relief and let go of the hedgecat's clothes. The rest of the group ran over to Sonic and Knuckles, who were now on the ground.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled out.

"Are you two all right?" Chris asked.

"_Of course!_" Sonic responded, but stuttered since Amy was hugging him again.

"Sonic! Are you really all right?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"How many times do I have to say it?! _I'm all right!_" Sonic assured her, but he was a little annoyed at the same time.

Mikoto turned to Knuckles, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Knuckles simply replied before he walked away with a smirk on his face. Chris called out to him, but he merely gave a slight wave as he continued. Amy ran up to him and talked to him as he was walking. Mikoto couldn't hear what she said, but the red echidna suddenly yelled.

"Urusai!"

Amy just smiled at him, making him back off and gave everyone an awkward smile. Cream and Cheese smiled back sweetly before Knuckles walked away again, leaving the group until their paths would cross again.

**Japanese words**

**Urusai = Shut up**


	4. What Is Family?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 4: What is Family?**

It had been a day since they had their small adventure at Silver Valley, and no one got hurt. Mikoto, Dia, and Sonic's friends were in the attic and chatted a little while Chuck ate away by his computer. Sonic went out on a run, even though it took less than one minute for him to return to the garage. He joined the others and chatted lightly before Chris came up the attic with a tray of sandwiches. Once he put it down, everyone took one of the sandwiches and ate them. Even their Chao friends ate a sandwich. Mikoto didn't realize how hungry she was until she had taken a bite of her sandwich.

"I gotta go to school, so I'm counting on you guys to stay out of sight when my parents show up", Chris told his friends.

Tails nodded, "Gotcha. No problem."

"Yeah, sure! You can count on us!" Amy assured him and gave him a thumbs up.

"But I would like to meet your parents, Chris", Cream said a little bit sadly.

"Chao…", Cheese whimpered as well.

Mikoto felt like a knife stabbed her heart all of a sudden. Everyone in the attic had a family and knew who their parents were, while she still couldn't remember anything of her past or her loved ones. She lost her appetite by that thought.

"Mom and dad are busy, but I think they'll be here soon", Chris told them.

Mikoto placed back her half eaten sandwich on the tray, stood up with an expressionless face and walked over to a window. She could feel everyone's confused eyes on her back, but she ignored it. She opened the window, jumped out, and closed the window behind her before she climbed up to the roof.

Mikoto sat down with her legs propped up and crossed her arms on top of her knees. She put her chin on top of her arms and looked at the scenery and the morning sun. She heard a groan echo from the garage and glanced down. Chris ran out while he rubbed the back of his head. He must have tripped when he ran downstairs from the attic. Mikoto sighed lightly and looked up at the sky once again.

A couple of white birds flew around in circles above the lilac hedgecat before they flew away, dropping a few feathers in the process. A white feather floated slowly down towards Mikoto as she held out her hand to catch the feather. The light object landed on the hand and Mikoto shifted the feather so she could hold it between her thumb and point finger. She brushed the feather against her cheek and closed her eyes when she felt the soft material.

"Chao?"

Mikoto looked up and saw Dia flying in front of her. The Hero Chao glanced at the hedgecat with worried eyes. Mikoto smiled lightly at Dia and held out her other arm to invite her Chao friend in a hug. Dia understood the message and hugged Mikoto's face while she snuggled closer to it.

Mikoto placed her free hand on Dia's back and rubbed her up and down lovingly. She knew Dia tried to cheer her up, and it was helping a little.

"Hey, you okay?"

Mikoto and Dia looked up and saw Sonic a few meters from them. He looked slightly worried too as he walked closer to the hedgecat. Dia let go of Mikoto's face and flew beside her while Sonic sat down at the hedgecat's other side.

Mikoto glanced up at the sky and answered Sonic's question, "Not really…"

"Want to talk about it?" Sonic asked. Mikoto looked down for a few seconds before she shook her head 'no'. Sonic laid down and put his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky.

The two anthropomorphic animals sat at the roof and didn't say anything for a long time. Dia flew around and played with flying leaves and butterflies until she grew tired of it and sat down on Mikoto's head.

Mikoto glanced up at the sky and felt the wind ruffle her long quills. She sighed before she spoke, "I have a mission…"

Sonic turned his eyes at the hedgecat, "Mission?"

Mikoto nodded, "Before me and Dia came here… I had a dream."

Sonic sat up and turned his upper body towards Mikoto, "What was the dream about?"

"It was… I was in a white space when a light appeared in front of me and asked me to find her emeralds."

"Her emeralds? Did she mean the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I don't know… She didn't say Chaos Emeralds punctually…"

"Hmm…"

"She told me to find and protect the emeralds with a partner she created, which I assume it's Dia." Mikoto turned to her Chao friend with a small smile. Dia smiled back to her partner. "But she said I have to take good care of her or I would perish…"

"Perish? That sounds a bit absurd."

"I know, but…I feel like I have a connection to Dia. Like we are somehow one. If Dia dies, I might die with her."

"I won't let that happen!" Sonic exclaimed and stood up on his feet. "You've got your mission to find the emeralds, and I won't let anyone hurt you or my friends!"

Mikoto noticed this was the first time she ever saw Sonic so serious. He was usually laid back and didn't take difficult situations seriously, but here he was, acting like a responsible young man.

The lilac hedgecat smiled lightly at the blue hedgehog, "Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic grinned lightly and had a thumb up, "_No problem!_"

Mikoto chuckled lightly as Sonic laid down again and the two of them, including Dia, stared up at the sky together.

**XXXXX**

It was a few hours later when Mikoto's ears caught a strange sound from the distance. She looked up with Dia in her arms and saw two black army helicopters flying in front of a white helicopter. Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese peeked their heads out from a window beside Sonic and Mikoto when they heard the whirling sound of propellers. The white helicopter landed on a pad on top of the mansion while the two army helicopters flew off into the distance. Mikoto could see some people coming out from the helicopter, two of them dressed in black clothes and then a woman and a man wearing normal clothes.

"Chris's dad seems like a nice guy", Tails said.

"His mom is really pretty! Don't you think so, Sonic?" Amy complimented before she looked over at Sonic. But the blue hedgehog just laid there and didn't look interested.

"Mr. Sonic isn't interested to see Chris's parents?" Cream asked carefully.

"Chao?" Cheese spoke.

Amy just sighed and went back in the attic with Tails, Cream and Cheese behind her. Mikoto stood up with Dia on her shoulder and stretched her numb legs after sitting in the same position for hours.

**XXXXX**

Hours came and went and Chris hadn't come home at the designated hour. Sonic was on top of the mansion's roof and looked up at the sky. Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese were near a window and looked inside to see Chris's parents and Chuck in the living room, looking worried of why Chris was late.

Mikoto and Dia were, however, inside the attic and stared at the green Chaos Emerald. They knew Chris was late and were worried for him. Mikoto turned her head to the attic door and nodded to herself. Dia understood the gesture and climbed onto her shoulder. Mikoto ran downstairs and out from the garage in super speed. She knew where she could find Chris; at his school.

Mikoto reached the school within a few minutes and saw a group outside at the playground with a robot that looked like a teacher and…

*_Dr. Eggman! I should have known!_* Mikoto glared at the doctor. She ran past between Eggman and the schoolchildren which made the schoolchildren's drawing pads fly up by the strong gust.

"Hey! What was that?!" a girl exclaimed.

Mikoto ran up to the top of a nearby flagpole and stood there with a determined look and Dia on her shoulder.

"Miko! Dia!" Chris exclaimed happily. Her eyes softened when she saw Chris among the children.

"Chao, chao!" Dia yelled back to Chris.

Dr. Eggman hadn't even noticed the hedgecat when his robot warned him, "You're so busy showing off you haven't noticed we're under attack!"

Eggman finally noticed the hedgecat, "It's that Spiny-Cat again! E-51, get rid of her!"

"Yes, sir!" the robot saluted. "It's time for a punishment for disobedient students! Homework Attack!" The robot opened its head and unleashed a bunch of missiles towards Mikoto.

The lilac hedgecat closed her eyes for a second and moved her lips, "Diamond Wand…" Small shiny particles gathered at her right hand and formed a staff in her hand. It reached up to Mikoto's eyelevel and on top of the staff was a white diamond, shining in the sunlight.

Mikoto jumped up in the air and spun the staff in front of her as a propeller to bounce back the missiles. The missiles flew back to the ground and got destroyed in small explosions. While Mikoto was in the air, she dismissed her Diamond Wand and held up her right point finger. A small orb surrounded the tip of the finger before the hedgecat pointed towards the robot.

"**Diamond Dust!**"

A cloud of shiny powder went out through the orb and reached the robot. It felt its arm getting paralyzed and couldn't move its body.

"Oh no! I-I can't move my body!" it yelled.

"What?!" Eggman exclaimed.

Mikoto landed on her feet and ran towards the robot. Dia jumped off from her shoulder and flied over to Chris, who hugged her close to his chest when she reached him. Mikoto made herself ready for her next move.

"**Homing Attack!**"

She head-butted the robot on its chest and managed to make the robot explode. Mikoto covered her nose and mouth with her hand to not inhale any poisonous smoke of the explosion and made her way through the smoke.

"Aww, I just missed all the fun, did I?"

Mikoto turned her head and saw Sonic nearby the children with his arms crossed and slightly sad eyes, but he still had a grin on his face. Dia flied over to Mikoto and hugged her muzzle as Mikoto made her way to Dr. Eggman, who was slightly furious.

"Here, Spiny-Cat! Your price!" the doctor said all of a sudden.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Excuse me?" Sonic walked over to her with a confused look too.

"A little reward for your victory!" Eggman held a badge with his grinning face on it.

Mikoto just stared at it nonchalantly, "Thank you, but I don't need it."

"Chao…", Dia glared at the doctor.

"Alright then. How about you, blue boy?" Eggman asked Sonic.

The blue hedgehog crossed his arms and gave Dr. Eggman a small glare, "I don't want a bobby price."

"Fine!" Eggman turned to the children and showed them his badge. "You take it!"

"No thanks! Keep it!" Chris quickly replied.

"Yuck! Who wants that?" a girl with short reddish hair, freckles, and coral overall spoke with bad taste in her mouth.

"Nasty", a dark-skinned boy with black afro hair said.

"Alright, I wear it myself!" Eggman put the badge on his jacket and went over to his hovercraft. He jumped in and flied away for now.

"He's a weirdo", the reddish haired girl said.

"Yeah", the dark-skinned boy agreed.

"He can keep me after school for a million years and I still wouldn't admire him!" Chris included.

"You better hurry home, Chris. Your parents are waiting", Sonic told the human boy.

"Yeah, that's right!" Chris exclaimed and ran to the school to fetch his bag.

Sonic turned to Mikoto with a smirk, "How about a race back home, Miko?"

Mikoto looked at him for a few seconds before she nodded, "Sure. Climb on, Dia."

"Chao, chao!" Dia yelled happily and grabbed on Mikoto's shoulder.

Sonic made himself ready to run, "Ready?"

Mikoto got into a start position, "I am."

"At three then. One…"

"Two-"

Sonic sped right before they could say "three" together. Mikoto blinked a few times before she exclaimed, "Cheater!" She ran after Sonic, leaving the other children behind to catch up with the blue hedgehog.

Mikoto managed to catch up with Sonic and they ran side by side. Sonic glanced at her while she glanced back at him. They both smiled at each other as they kept running through the city. Dia noticed their smiles and couldn't help but smile too. The two anthropomorphic animals got back home and went on separate ways. Sonic went up to the rooftop once again while Mikoto and Dia went over to their friends, who were extremely worried now.

"Guys", Mikoto spoke when she and Dia approached them.

"Miko! Where have you and Dia been?" Tails asked. Dia flied over to Cheese so they could play together a little.

"Yeah, Sonic went to look for you and Chris when we couldn't find you anywhere!" Amy exclaimed.

"Dia and I were in the attic before we went off to find Chris at school, being kept there with his classmates by Dr. Eggman and his robot", Mikoto explained.

"Is Chris okay?" Cream asked worriedly.

Mikoto nodded, "Yes, and he's on his way home."

"Thank goodness", Amy sighed in relief.

**XXXXX**

Chris made his way home safely and had a happily reunion with his parents. The four anthropomorphic animals and the two Chao watched the Thorndyke family eat dinner together and heard their talking through the window.

"Of course I knew there was absolutely nothing to worry about! You know, when I was at your age I was kept after school a few times myself", the father, Nelson, laughed cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm sure Chris is better behaved than you were, dear", the mother, Linsey, smiled.

Chuck had a grin on his face, "What are you saying? You were about to call out the army, right, Tanaka?" The butler just came into the room with Ella.

"Yes, I was about to contact the president", Tanaka answered.

"Eh?!" Chris exclaimed with a surprised look.

"And your mother was going to do a special news presentation on all the channels", Ella told the boy with a chuckle.

"Ella! I told you that was supposed to be a secret", Linsey persisted.

There was laughter followed after as Amy, Tails, Mikoto and Cream kept watching with smiles. The two Chao had fallen asleep and laid on their "owner's" arms.

"The Thorndykes seems like a really nice family, don't they, Amy, Miko?" Tails asked.

"I'm glad Chris made it back home in time", Amy said.

"Yeah, it always feels good to get back home", Tails said a bit sadly.

Cream looked down at the ground with sad eyes, "I miss my mom. I hope we can return back home one day."

Amy gave the rabbit girl a warm hug, "Don't worry, Cream. We will get back home. I promise."

Cream's eyes got happier and leant into Amy's hug with a smile, "Thank you, Amy."

Mikoto glanced at her friends and then back to the Thorndyke family, *_So this is family…? It looks so warm and comfortable, having caring and lovely parents even though they are so busy…_* She sighed lightly and looked up at the night sky with billions of stars and the honey moon. *_Who are my parents, or my family? Am I the only one left of my bloodline? I need…answers._*


	5. Hide-and-Seek

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 5: Hide-and-Seek**

"Please, Ms. Mikoto!"

"Chao!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Chao, chao…"

Mikoto and Dia were with Cream and Cheese in Chris's room since his mother was still at home for a small break while his father went back to work. Sonic and his friends still hid from Ella and Mr. Tanaka and had a quite…isolated life.

Cream and Cheese wanted to go outside and play while Mikoto tried to reason with them and explain why they shouldn't go outside, but it wasn't going so well. Cream used her best kitty eyes, and Mikoto knew she was losing.

"Okay… But only for a short time", Mikoto gave in.

"Yay!" Cream cheered.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered too.

Dia glanced at Mikoto with worried eyes, "Chao, chao?"

Mikoto sighed, "I know, and I regret it already…"

Cream, Cheese, Mikoto, and Dia made sure no one noticed them while they ran through the corridors in the mansion. Once they were outside, Cream made her way to some flowers. She bent down and collected the flowers to a small bouquet while Cheese flied beside her.

Mikoto sat down on the grass and looked at the rabbit girl with warm eyes. Dia looked up towards the garage and saw Tails and Amy peeking through an open window. Mikoto noticed Dia staring at them, so she gave her friends a slight wave. The two of them waved back at her before they talked to each other for a moment before Mikoto noticed their eyes got filled by a small amount of sadness.

The hedgecat raised an eyebrow in confusion before she looked at Cream, who still collected the small flowers. Then at the corner of her eye, she saw Sonic speeding off until she couldn't see him at the horizon.

Dia noticed it as well, "Chao?"

Mikoto shrugged, "Maybe he's going on one of his 'walks'."

When Cream was satisfied with the amount of flowers, the two anthropomorphic animals and their Chao friends went back to the mansion. As soon as they entered the mansion, they noticed Ella opening the door to the dinner room and ran in. Cream and Mikoto ran over and peeked in. Mikoto grimaced when her sensitive nose caught the smell of burning food.

"Let's have a big party!" Linsey informed her son.

"Party?" Chris questioned.

"We're going to invite your favorite uncle and there will be lots of food. How's that?" Linsey asked with a bright smile.

"Great! Let's do it, mom! I haven't seen him in a while! It's gonna be great fun!" Chris answered with enthusiasm.

"Yay! I made him smile!" Linsey exclaimed and gave Chris a bear hug. "I'm happy as long as you're happy." Mikoto couldn't help but feel different emotions in her heart. Happiness and joy for Chris who had a caring mother, while she felt pain and sorrow because she couldn't remember her own mother.

"Well, as long as it's decided, let's start preparations. Better hurry up! Got lots of cleaning to do", Ella said enthusiastically as she quickly ran off to start cleaning.

"Wow! A party! This is great! I love parties!" Cream cheered with Cheese alongside her. "Let's help out too!"

Mikoto grabbed Cream's hand and hid behind the door while Dia grabbed Cheese and hid with their "owners". Linsey looked up since she thought she heard voices, but then continued to hug Chris. Mikoto and Dia guided their friends back to Chris's room and sighed in relief that they didn't get spotted.

"You need to be a bit more careful, Cream", the hedgecat told the rabbit girl.

"Okay", Cream said as she sat on Chris's bed with the bouquet. Cheese flied beside her and watched while the rabbit girl began making a flower crown.

Mikoto looked around in the room and walked over to a bookcase. She picked out a book randomly and sat down beside Cream and began to read the book. Dia sat down on Mikoto's head and glanced down at the book. It was about biology and caught Mikoto's attention.

**XXXXX**

"I don't think this will be enough…", Cream suddenly said after an hour of silence.

Mikoto looked up from the book and saw Cream holding multiple of stems that had flowers wrapped around them. The stems were also wrapped around each other to hold the flowers in place. Cream looked a little displeased as she examined them.

"We better pick more flowers!" the rabbit girl jumped down from the bed and ran out from the room with her Chao friend.

Mikoto sighed, *_Babysitting sure takes a lot of energy…_* She and Dia went after Cream and Cheese. They found the young duo at the bottom of the stairs, hiding behind a pillar, as they glanced into the living room. Mikoto peeked from behind Cream and saw Linsey hanging up decorations.

"I want to help too", Cream said.

"Chao~!" Cheese agreed.

"Cream…", Mikoto spoke with a calm, warning voice.

"Chao, chao", Dia imitated the sound of Mikoto's voice. But Cream gave them both her kitty eyes once again.

Mikoto sighed in defeat, "Okay, but make sure no one sees you…" *_Forgive me, Chris…_*

Cream smiled brightly by the hedgecat's response and walked into the living room after Linsey leaved to get something. Mikoto, Dia, and Cheese followed after the rabbit girl and found her making her own decoration of colorful papers. Cheese helped her by passing the scissors and tape.

Mikoto and Dia were tensed by cautious and made sure to act fast if someone would come into the living room. After a few minutes, Mikoto heard a door open, then shutting and different voices speaking.

"Hey, I'm home!" Chris's voice echoed from the hallway.

"How was school today, master Christopher?" Mr. Tanaka asked him.

"It was pretty good, Mr. Tanaka", Chris answered.

"Oh Chris! Welcome home, darling!" Linsey greeted him back.

"Mom, today, at nine the teacher is going to come over! He said he was a huge fan of yours", Chris told his mother.

"Oh, how nice! Oh, what should I wear to greet him?" Linsey wondered. Mikoto grimaced lightly before she heard Chuck's annoyed voice.

"I feel sorry for dogs. How do they stand it? This collar's killing me!"

Mikoto glanced at the door and saw Chuck wearing a blue suit with a green undershirt and black shoes. He pulled on the tie around his neck, as if it was too tight.

"How come you're wearing these clothes, grandpa?" Chris asked as he walked over to him.

"Mr. Tanaka said I couldn't wear my lab coat to the party. I don't see why not", Chuck complained.

They started whispering to each other while Mikoto saw Cream hanging up her creative decoration around a lamp successfully with Cheese's help. Mikoto and Dia jumped lightly when they heard sudden panic shouts and looked behind. They saw Chuck and Chris trying to distract Linsey.

"What's the matter with you two?" Linsey asked lightly worried and surprised by their sudden panic.

"Everything's okay here, mom. You better hurry up and get ready. Me and grandpa will take care the rest of the decorating for tonight's party!" Chris lied and rushed her to go get ready.

"But it's still early", Linsey protested.

"Oh, but I wanna see you dressed up, mom! Right, grandpa?" Chris asked him.

"Oh? Oh yeah, right! I wanna see too!" Chuck backed up Chris nervously.

"Oh, really? Okay, then I'll go change", Linsey walked off to get ready.

Chris and Chuck sighed in relief as the boy ran to Mikoto and Cream. "Cream, what are you doing?"

Dia suddenly got aware and grabbed Cheese to hide behind the couch. Mikoto noticed her actions and heard Ella approach the living room. "Cream, Chris! Hide!" the hedgecat whispered.

Chris grabbed Cream and joined Mikoto and the two Chao behind the couch when Ella walked in.

"AH! Busy busy! Oh! The mistress is so sweet!" Ella commented on Cream's decoration before she walked away while humming happily.

"Cream, Miko, I asked you two to stay upstairs so nobody would see you!" Chris told the two anthropomorphic animals.

"That room is boring! And I only wanted to help you getting ready for the party", Cream explained.

"Master Chris understands. It is very fine thought of you to help us getting ready, Cream."

Mikoto tensed up before she looked up to see Mr. Tanaka, *_Oh no! We've got caught!_* Dia flied over to the hedgecat and held onto her right shoulder.

"Mr. Tanaka? You knew about these guys?" Chris asked the butler.

"Of course", Tanaka simply answered.

*_So he knew about us. He's got sharp eyes_*, Mikoto thought with a small smile.

"Chao…", Dia whimpered.

"You knew all along… Do you think you could help me and grandpa keep this as a secret for right now?" Chris asked Mr. Tanaka.

"I will."

"That's a relief", Chris sighed as he placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Chris", Mikoto spoke.

"Eh?" Chris glanced at the hedgecat.

"For being found out by Tanaka and wandering around when we're not supposed to", Mikoto explained.

Chris shook his head, "It's okay. I just hope no one else finds out about you guys."

Dia looked over her shoulder and exclaimed, "CHAO!" Mikoto turned slightly around and noticed Cream and Cheese had disappeared.

"ACK! She's gone!" Chris panicked.

"Don't worry, Dia and I will find her", Mikoto spoke quickly before she and Dia went off to find the young duo.

"If you find her, take her to my room, please! My teacher will be here soon and I don't want him to find you guys!" Chris told her with a worried voice.

Mikoto waved at him as she and Dia left the room. They heard Linsey shout through the mansion to Ella about a dress and asked her if she knew where it was. Mikoto and Dia hid quickly behind a big vase as Ella passed by. Mikoto and Dia looked up from the vase and went quickly to the kitchen to see Cream and Cheese pressing certain buttons. The little machines started acting crazy and spilled the food all over the place. Mikoto and Dia made sure not to be hit by the food as they approached the young duo that panicked. Mikoto picked up Cream while Dia grabbed Cheese and ran off before anyone would come and check what happened.

Mikoto ran upstairs when a loud yell echoed in the whole mansion and she knew it belonged to Ella. The hedgecat stopped in the middle of a hallway and put down Cream as Dia let go of Cheese.

"Cream, Cheese… I don't want to scold you, but if Dia and I haven't appeared in time, you two could have been caught", Mikoto said with stern eyes.

"Gomenasai…", Cream looked down at the floor with sad eyes.

"Chao…", Cheese looked sad too.

"This should do it? A little overboard, but…"

Mikoto and Cream heard Linsey's voice coming from her room and walked over to the door with curiosity. The woman was dressed in a nice dash red dress and looked at her reflection with a bright smile. Her accessories were a pair of blue earrings, a pearl necklace with matching bracelets.

The phone suddenly rang and Linsey picked it up. "Hello? Oh, what's that? The starring role? ... I'll catch the next plane! Oh, actually, I'm having a little party for my son tonight. I'm afraid I have to leave tomorrow morning. … Oh… I didn't realize. We have to shoot our location first thing tomorrow morning. … I know, you can't put a hundred million dollar production on hold for a party! I'll leave immediately! Good bye." She hanged up the call and turned off her lights with a deep sad expression.

"Why does it always have to happen this way? I don't even have time to spend with my little boy. I may be a great actress, but I'm a terrible mother! Please forgive me, Christopher!" Linsey blamed herself as she was crying and hid her face with her hands.

Cream, Cheese, Mikoto and Dia watched the mother with sad eyes. Mikoto looked down and walked off. Dia flied after her and grabbed onto her right shoulder as Cream and Cheese followed them with sad expressions.

"We need to find and tell Chris about this…", Mikoto told the rabbit girl quietly.

The young duo could only nod sadly as they walked in the corridors to find Chris. But they had to hide from Ella when they saw her walking around. She was probably looking for the young boy too to tell him the news.

Mikoto led Cream and Cheese to the living room and they walked over to a window. They looked out through the window and saw Linsey wearing regular clothes and Mr. Tanaka putting her suitcases in a light purple colored limo. Ella walked up to the lady and the two of them spoke to each other. Then Linsey had to leave and went into the car. The limo drove off and out of sight.

Cream and Cheese had very sad expressions when they saw the limo drive away. Mikoto had a sad expression as well and looked down at the floor. Dia looked at the hedgecat with sad eyes and understood Mikoto's pain.

Mikoto's ears suddenly caught the sound of a vehicle and looked out through the window again. She saw a green car park in front of the water fountain. A long blonde man with teal glasses stepped out with a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

*_Could that be Chris's teacher?_* Mikoto thought as her eyes got sharper. *_There's something suspicious about him…_* The doorbell rang in the hall and Mikoto heard Tanaka answer it. Mikoto pushed Cream gently to cover themselves with the curtains just in time when everyone entered the living room.

"Here you go", Ella told the guest. The man examined the decorations that Cream placed on the lamp.

"The mistress made that for her party", Ella said with a laugh.

"I see. I was just thinking how cute it was", the man complimented.

"I'm sorry you came all the way out here, but the mistress had to leave suddenly on business", Ella informed him.

"What! Again?" Chris exclaimed in shock.

*_So he was informed only now_*, Mikoto thought.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was looking forward to meeting her in person. Well then, these are for you", the man gave Ella the bouquet of roses.

"Oh, they are absolutely lovely! Thank you so much! I'll get the tea", Ella thanked him as she accepted the bouquet and walked off to make tea.

Just after the man sat down next to Chris and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, there was a loud crash and everyone was alarmed. Mikoto peeked out carefully through the curtain and the window to see Chuck on the ground with broken flowers pots all over him. She grimaced slightly when she thought the old man was quite clumsy. Ella placed down the bouquet on the table and walked over to the window where Mikoto, Dia, Cream, and Cheese were hiding behind a curtain. Mikoto held her breath as she saw Ella look outside.

"Ack…ouch! Oh, sorry about that! I was looking for something and they fell", Chuck explained.

*_He must have been looking for us_*, Mikoto thought.

"Master! Chris's teacher is here, so…!" Ella informed him.

Mikoto glanced back at the man and saw him sneaking around a painting. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a small like chip in his hands. *_What is he doing? Could he be a spy from the authority?_* Mikoto thought. *_How can I stop him?_*

"Oh? I better come in and say hi", Chuck climbed up the window.

"Sir, why can't you just use the front door like everybody else?" Ella told him.

"One way in is as good as another!" Chuck argued.

Chris suddenly shouted, which alarmed everyone in the room. The teacher closed the painting quickly and the other two looked at Chris with confusion.

"What's the matter, Chris? Why did you scream?" Ella asked him with worry.

"W-Well, it's nothing!" Chris told her quickly, acting nonchalant.

"Oh, what a fabulous painting!" the teacher complimented.

Mikoto saw a blue flash from the window and looked up with Cream, Cheese, and Dia. Sonic stood on a tree branch with a bouquet of flowers and waved it at Cream. He pointed to another location before he jumped away.

"Thanks, Sonic! Guess what, Sonic went and picked up a whole bunch of pretty flowers just for me!" Cream suddenly thanked him out loud, and without thinking she walked out from the behind the curtains.

Mikoto and Dia froze by fear and Chuck face-palmed, while Chris freaked out that Cream and Cheese were discovered. Ella picked up Cream, who held Cheese in her arms.

"Oh, you can have some flowers too if you want" the rabbit girl told the maid.

"No, I can't… Is this little animal talking?" Ella asked in disbelief

"Talking animals? What a joke!" Chuck pretended to be in doubt.

"Yeah, that's some joke", Mr. Tanaka backed him up.

*_When did he appear in the room?_* Mikoto thought.

"Yes, this painting really is wonderful!" the teacher complimented the painting once again. Mikoto sighed for herself and shook her head.

"Thanks for finding my stuffed animal toy for me, Ella! Can I have it back now?" Chris asked nervously the maid.

"Toy? Look, I heard that thing talking and nobody's gonna convince me otherwise! If this is a kind of joke you're playing, then you better quit before I do!" Ella huffed.

Mikoto heard the sound of footsteps heading to the living room and a man in late 20's with orange hair walked in with a bright smile.

"Hey! Where's the party?"

"Uncle Sam! This is my teacher, Mr. Stewart", Chris introduced his teacher.

"A pleasure! I understand you're involved in the Highway patrol somehow", Mr. Stewart said while he shook hands with Sam.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but I'm the leader of the S-Team", Sam said.

*_S-Team?_* Mikoto thought. She noticed the man looked very serious and some of the family members didn't look faze at his name.

"That statement is only half-correct", Chuck sighed with his arms crossed.

"Really?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"My uncle drives fast! No other drivers are quick enough to catch him! That's why he's called the 'Speed King'! You came up with the name yourself, didn't you?" Chris explained.

"Sure! A little self-emotion ever heard anybody", Sam laughed before he got serious. "Let's cut the chit-chat and get this party movin'! It's too slow!"

"And your mouth is too fast!" Ella huffed. Something told Mikoto that Ella wasn't so fond of Chris's uncle.

Sam just laughed as he sat down on one of the comfy chairs. "I can't help that I like speed! I do everything fast though. Fall in love fast, engage fast, marry fast, divorce fast!" he admitted. "Anyway, if I don't do everything fast I feel weird. I fall asleep fast, I wake up fast, I talk faster than everyone else. No one can catch up with my jaw." Sam laughed again, but nobody in the room was amused since they looked already tired from his explanation.

*_They must have heard the same sentences many times_*, Mikoto thought and moved Dia to her arms without making any sound.

"…But there is one person faster than me! He was so fast. An unbelievable speed. He looked like a giant blue hedgehog", Sam suddenly said.

Mikoto remembered something she heard from Sonic before. *_Sonic said at his first night here on Earth, he met a man with a race car and a team and challenged him on a race. Could he have meant Chris's uncle?_*

"Blue! What kind of creature was this?!" Mr. Stewart asked him seriously.

"He was fairly big and had big spikes and red shoes…", Sam started off before he noticed something outside.

Mikoto turned to the window once again and saw Sonic on a tree branch waving at Chris's uncle with a giant grin.

"Hey! There it is!" Sam stood up and pointed.

Chris, Mr. Tanaka, and Chuck looked over their shoulders to see Sonic on the branch, However, when Ella looked back, Sonic disappeared. Everyone else looked away and pretended to have not seen Sonic.

"There! Did you see?! It was the blue hedgehog I was talking about!" Sam asked them all.

"What a gorgeous composition", Mr. Stewart complimented the painting for the third time.

*_Stop complimenting the painting already…_*, Mikoto groaned mentally with Dia.

"I didn't see anything. Did you, Tanaka?" Chuck pretended to be in doubt once again.

"Perhaps your eyes play tricks on you, sir", Mr. Tanaka told Sam.

"But I'm telling you I saw it! You saw it too, Chris, didn't you?" Sam asked his nephew.

Chris just shook his head as reply. Sam blinked a couple of times before he rubbed his eyes.

"I saw it! My eyes don't lie! That thing waved at me and ran off!" Sam persisted.

"You know, they thought I was crazy too when I heard that animal talking", Ella told the orange haired man.

"Animal talking? Well, I didn't hear it say anything, but I'm sure it could understand what I said! We both saw the same creature! That proves that I'm not crazy!" Sam said with a proud smirk.

"The animal I heard is over there", Ella pointed at Cream, who still acted as a doll with Cheese.

"Y-You know, I'm sorry mom can't be here for the party, but she got a phone call and had to leave to make a movie! I was pretty mad! Mr. Stewart was looking forward to meeting her, but she went away before he even got here. That was pretty rude, huh?" Chris said this suddenly and sounded disappointed, but also sad. Mikoto could hear it in the boy's voice.

"That sounds like my sister, alright", Sam said with a grumpy voice.

All of a sudden, Cream pushed Chris away from her and landed on the floor. She looked very angry at Chris for what he just said.

"How cruel! Apologize right now! She loves you very much! How could you say anything bad about your mother?! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Cream shouted at the boy before she ran away crying with Cheese flying after her.

Mikoto didn't expect Cream to act like that. But she agreed with Cream. What Chris said about his mother was cruel. Couldn't he see how much his mother loved him even though she was always so busy?

Mr. Tanaka broke the silence, "Surprised, everyone? Well, I have been meaning to tell you about them, but…"

"Ah yes! This painting is stunning!" Mr. Stewart complimented the picture _again_.

Suddenly, Tails and Amy ran into the room to follow after Cream. Everyone was silent once again before Ella looked dizzy.

"I see more of them now!" the maid exclaimed, but Chuck ran up to her and was in a dance pose.

"Ella! _Shall we dance?_" the old man suggested as the two of them began to dance.

"Well, uncle Sam, I hope you can come and visit me again!" Chris told his uncle to distract him from what he had just seen.

"Yeah, but you know me, Chris! It has to be a quick visit!" Sam told the boy as the two of them laughed together.

Mikoto saw her chance to escape and climbed out the window with Dia on her shoulder and ran off to find her friends. The duo went to the attic and found Cream sitting on the edge of the bed crying with Amy beside her, trying to comfort the sad rabbit girl. Tails and Sonic stood a few meters from the girls and watched Cream with sad expressions while Cheese flied beside his "owner".

When Cream heard Mikoto walking towards the group, she jumped off the bed and ran towards the hedgecat with her arms stretched out. "Ms. Mikoto!" She grabbed Mikoto's clothes and buried her face onto the hedgecat as she continued to cry.

Mikoto was surprised by Cream's actions, but then she smiled lightly and embraced the rabbit girl with her warm arms. She caressed the rabbit girl's head as Cream sobbed, soaking the hedgecat's clothes by the tears, but Mikoto didn't care. The others watched the duo with warm smiles, seeing how close Cream and Mikoto had grown to each other.

**XXXXX**

Hours passed when Chuck came with the news that everything was all clear and Sonic's friends didn't have to hide anymore from Ella, unless guests were to arrive. It was now evening and everyone were in the mansion, introducing themselves to Ella and Mr. Tanaka.

Cream and Cheese helped out in the kitchen with Ella while Sonic, Mikoto, Dia, and Chris watched them from the doorway.

"Cream and Ella seem to be getting along", Sonic said.

"Yeah…", Mikoto smiled, happy to see the rabbit girl smiling.

"Chao…", Dia smiled too.

Chris suddenly got a sad expression and walked away, surprising the two anthropomorphic animals and the Chao.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked Chris, but the boy didn't reply.

"I think he is ashamed of what he said about his mother", Mikoto said.

The two anthropomorphic animals and the Chao followed after Chris and walked into his room and saw the boy sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Chris, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"I didn't mean it when I complained about my mom missing the party, but Cream got really angry. I didn't even think about how bad she misses her mother. I…just hope she doesn't stay mad at me", Chris explained with a hurt voice.

"Don't worry, it will be okay!" Sonic winked at the boy.

Mikoto heard footsteps and happy humming and turned towards the door with Sonic. Cream ran into the room with three flower crowns on her arms.

"Chris! I made this for you!" the rabbit girl smiled.

Chris bent down on his knees and let Cream place one of the flower crowns on his head. "Thanks, Cream."

"I made these from the flowers Sonic gathered. I made one for Ella and for Ms. Mikoto as well!" Cream smiled and walked over to Mikoto with the other flower crowns.

"For me…?" Mikoto spoke slightly in disbelief.

"Yes!" Cream smiled. Mikoto returned the smile and bent down to let the rabbit girl place the flower crown on her head.

"Arigatou, Cream", Mikoto smiled lightly. The rabbit girl smiled happily before she ran off with the third flower crown.

"_Congratulations!_ Cream will only give her flower crowns to the people who she really likes a lot, like you two", Sonic explained.

"Really? You think she likes me?" Chris asked.

"You bet!" Sonic winked with a thumbs up.

Mikoto let out a sigh through her nose and hugged Dia to her chest. *_Even if I don't remember my biological family, I still have another family. Sonic and all his lovely friends…_*

**Japanese words**

**Gomenasai = I'm sorry**

**Arigatou = Thank you**


	6. The Birth of the X-Tornado

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 6: The Birth of the X Tornado**

Mikoto couldn't feel happier today. She, Dia, and their friends didn't have to feel scared or nervous that someone would find them in Chris's mansion. They had freedom to explore the house and eat the meals together with the humans.

At the morning after breakfast, Mikoto and Dia went to explore the mansion for fun. The duo was on its own and walked/flied through the corridors. Mikoto found a couple of doors and opened them. It was a big room with a lot of space, little furniture, and a white grand piano nearby a corner with a couple of big windows.

Mikoto walked across the room to the grand piano with curiosity. She placed her hand carefully on the surface and traced her fingertips on it. "It's…beautiful…", Mikoto mumbled.

"Chao…", Dia nodded in agreement.

"Miko, Dia! So this is where you went!"

Mikoto and Dia turned around and saw Chris walking into the room and over to them. "I see you found the ballroom", Chris smiled.

"Ballroom?" Mikoto questioned.

"Yeah, it's here we hold our big parties when my parents invites a lot of people", Chris explained.

"I thought you always had your guests in the living room?" Mikoto said.

Chris shook his head 'no' before his eyes got a bit sad, "My mom used to play the grand piano a lot when I was a baby. She always played lullabies for me when I had sleeping problems, but when she became famous she spent less time with me and now… I haven't heard her play anything for years…"

Mikoto glanced back at the grand piano with a thinking expression. "Can I try to play?"

Chris looked a bit shocked when he heard the hedgecat's request, "Are you sure? Then you have to try on your own, because I don't know how to play."

"It's okay. If you have a couple of book for piano playing, then I think I can try to learn on my own", Mikoto smiled.

"Okay! Wait just a sec, and I'll be back with some books!" Chris said and ran out of the room. Mikoto sat down in front of the piano with Dia on her lap and waited for the boy to return.

Chris came back with some books in his arms and handed them over to Mikoto, "These were the only books I could find in my mom's bookshelf. I hope they are good enough."

Mikoto opened one of the books and looked at the music sheets with notes and some descriptions of how to play. "I think I'll able to play with these books. Thank you, Chris."

Chris blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head, "It's nothing. Have a good time!" He showed Mikoto how to prepare a grand piano and then leaved the hedgecat and the Chao alone.

Mikoto read page after page and slowly learned how to play. She poked the keys on the keyboard and tried to play simple and easy melodies. Dia flied beside the hedgecat and observed every move Mikoto made with her fingers.

**XXXXX**

Mikoto stopped practice a few hours later. She realized she had a good feeling for music and could already play a few short melodies. She closed the grand piano, grabbed the books and walked out of the room with Dia flying behind her. They made their way to the living room and saw Chris and Tails sitting on the couch watching Cream and Cheese dancing in front of the television. There was a purple, fuzzy creature singing and dancing on stage with a "Next Show" behind it.

**"When you greet someone in the morning you say, 'GOOD MORNING'."**

Cream and Cheese enjoyed dancing along with the fuzzy creature. Mikoto smiled lightly as she sat down on an armchair and placed the books on the table. Dia sat down beside the books and watched the television. Mikoto caught the scent of something delicious when the door to the living room opened.

"Here you go! Some snacks!" Ella announced as she and Amy walked into the room and set two pies on the table.

"Is it apple pies?" Mikoto asked, getting a little bit hungry.

"That's right! You have a good sense of smell. Ms. Amy here makes great pies. This is her best one yet", Ella complimented.

The compliment made Amy happy. "Oh! I'm so happy! I hope Sonic will like it!"

Mikoto glanced at the plate with the apple pie Amy had brought with her and smiled lightly. *_Amy has a lovely heart… But why won't Sonic return her feelings?_*

"I'll take it to him!" Tails licked his lips and grabbed the plate.

"No way! I'm going to take it to him!" Amy took the plate and swung it backwards, making Tails fly towards the television.

Tails smacked on the television, making the screen go static. He slowly slid down to the cabinet that was under the television.

"Tails, you're so mean!" Cream told the fox with a frown.

"Gomen…", Tails apologized with his ears down.

"That was our favorite program!" Cream continued.

"It's okay, it'll come right back on", Chris picked up a remote and pressed some buttons. Everyone looked at the television and saw no signs of change.

"Huh, that's strange", Chris said.

"Mr. Television died!" Cream cried as Cheese joined her in the crying.

Mikoto stood up quickly and walked over to Cream. She went down on her knees and gave the rabbit girl a comfort hug while Dia gave Cheese the same treatment.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonic jumped into the living room through an open window.

"Hi, Sonic. Cream and Cheese are upset 'cause the TV's busted", Chris explained.

"That's what they're crying about?" Sonic asked.

"Ah-ha…", Chris replied.

"I can't watch 'Next Show'!" Cream cried as she buried her head onto Mikoto's chest and made the tunic wet.

"Shh… Calm down, Cream…", Mikoto whispered in the rabbit girl's ear and tried to calm down the child.

"What we'll do? Now I can't watch my cooking show", Amy said in disbelief.

"Or Mrs. Thorndyke's new movie in the week", Ella added.

"Or my samurai movies", Mr. Tanaka suddenly added and looked serious from the doorway.

Chris and Mikoto sweat dropped by the butler's sudden appearance, but then the hedgecat spoke, "Do you think something could be wrong where they send the programs?"

"Maybe…", Chris replied when everyone heard laughter from the outside.

A small black flying robot flied into the house. Amy and Ella moved their pies out of the way as the small robot landed on the table. He wore a pair of red boots with white gloves. He had a belt around his waist with a yellow M in the front. He had a jet pack behind his back and horns that were on the sides going upwards and yellow small eyes. He was carrying a bag that was strapped around his right shoulder.

Sonic and Chris immediately hid behind the couch while the others followed their example and hid as well. Amy and Ella hid behind a fireplace and held some firewood for defense. Cream, Cheese, and Dia hid behind another couch with Tails, who held a pillow for defense, and Mikoto stood in front of them in a protective position with her Diamond Wand summoned if the robot was going to make a move to hurt them.

"That was a disappointing welcome, if you don't mind me saying so!" the small robot said as he took out a small yellow TV from his bag. "Got a brand new message for Sonic from Dr. Eggman, so listen up good!"

The TV turned on to show a figure of Dr. Eggman, **_"Greetings, my little blue vandal! Sorry, it's been so long since my last message, but I've been such a busy little bee! Take a look!"_** The screen changed to a green bird-looking robot sucking in satellites.

"That thing's swallowing up satellites!" Chris exclaimed.

"And it's ruining our television reception!" Mr. Tanaka said as his eyebrow twitched.

**_"Don't get any ideas, Sonic! After all, I'm only having a little fun. So stay out of it, that's what's good for you! As we speak, my E-90 Super Sweeper is floating above the stratosphere, collecting all manner of space junk, so that I can make more and more of my ever-so helpful mechanical friends! Well, what do you say to that? Hahahahaha! By the way, Bokkun will automatically start crying now",_** Dr. Eggman finished with a laugh.

As soon as Dr. Eggman said the last sentence, Bokkun started to cry. Everyone came out from their hiding place and started to talk. Mikoto dismissed the Diamond Wand as Dia flied over to the crying robot and gave him a hug.

"What's E-90?" Chris questioned Tails.

"I don't know, Chris, but I bet it's one of Dr. Eggman's robots. I wonder where the stratosphere is…", Tails started off.

Chuck suddenly came into the living room with an excited expression. "It lays miles above us! It's as high as the sky!" he pointed up.

*_As high as the sky…? That's almost out in the space!_* Mikoto thought.

"Geez, what a noisy robot!" Chuck picked up the crying Bokkun by the head and walked off.

"Let me go!" Bokkun yelled.

Only three seconds later, there was an explosion and Bokkun flew off laughing at the old man. Chuck came back, covered in black smoke and bruises.

"Looks like that robot's still boom", Chris said with a nervous smile.

"Very funny, but this is serious, Chris. Eggman's causing havoc, miles above anyone's reach!" Chuck said with a hard tone.

"I bet the Tornado can get up there!" Chris said.

Tails crossed his arms and was in deep thought, but he also had a doubtful look on his face.

"Why not? _C'mon_, Tails. Let's go!" Sonic told his two-tailed fox friend before he ran off.

"Okay, I'm coming", Tails said as he followed after him.

The other quickly followed the two anthropomorphic boys. Once they came outside, they saw Tails and Sonic already up in the sky with the Tornado.

"Good luck, guys! We'll be waiting!" Amy waved at them.

Mikoto's eyes followed the blue plane until it disappeared up in the sky. But something told her this time was going to be difficult for Sonic and Tails.

**XXXXX**

Sonic and Tails returned at late evening, defeated. Tails, Chuck, and Chris were in the garage and talked about a small incident that happened during the fight against Dr. Eggman's robot. Mikoto leant against the door jamb of the garage as she rubbed her tired eyes. She had been worried about the boys and couldn't sleep.

"What an incredible weapon", Chuck said after Tails told the story for the humans.

"Tails", Sonic called as he jumped down from the roof and walked into the garage. "The Tornado isn't fast enough. You have to power it up."

"I could try", Tails spoke quite hesitant.

"Really, Tails?" Chris asked.

"Maybe I could use the Chaos Emerald! But there could be a problem…", Tails started off. The two humans looked at him in confusion. Mikoto tilted her head slightly in confusion as well.

"Converting the energy", Tails finished.

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned.

"It's true that the Chaos Emeralds contain incredible amounts of sealed energy. The problem is how to harness it. If the converter can't contain a hundred percent of it, then the excess will run wild", Tails explained.

Mikoto's face paled when she imagined the Tornado exploding in midair with Tails and Sonic in it. *_The Chaos Emeralds are more incredible than I thought they were…_*, the hedgecat cold sweated.

"What do you think, grandpa?" Chris asked.

"There must be a way to release the excess energy", Chuck said.

"But we can't beat the robot then", Tails argued.

"Is there any other way?" Chuck asked the two-tailed fox.

"I could install a spare booster along with an energy conversion system", Tails suggested.

"You would have to tune-up the engine then", Chuck said.

"It can't harness energy from the Chaos Emeralds the way it is now", Tails said.

"Can't you make a combined spare engine with a conversion system? That way there's a much smaller chance of danger from excess energy", Chuck asked him.

"Well, the body can't handle that the way it is now. It would need to be entirely redone", Tails told the old man.

"You can do it, Tails! I know it!" Sonic encouraged his friend. Mikoto smiled lightly by Sonic's comment.

"Sonic is right. If you and I work together we can do it!" Chuck winked at Tails. "Come with me for a second." The old man guided the two-tailed fox over to a certain spot before a hidden door opened and then closed.

Mikoto gaped slightly when she saw the secret door, *_This place is full of surprises…_*

Sonic walked outside and jumped onto the roof again. Mikoto noticed how Chris looked pensive if he should join his grandfather and Tails or go to bed. When the hedgecat saw the child yawn and rub his eyes, she walked over to him.

"Chris, I think you should go and sleep. It's late", Mikoto said.

Chris turned around and looked at her with tired eyes, "I know, but I want to help…"

Mikoto placed a hand on the boy's arm, "I don't think Chuck would be happy if he saw you staying awake during the whole night. And you know yourself that you are tired and sleepy."

Chris glanced at the secret door for a moment before he nodded, "You're right, Miko… I should go and sleep instead."

Mikoto nodded back and looked at the boy as he leaved the garage. She then glanced at the secret door and made her own decision. She climbed up to the attic and laid down on the bed there for a few hours' sleep.

Mikoto's ears moved when she heard noises from downstairs. She rubbed her tired eyes and walked down to the garage. Chuck had come back after a few hours' hard work and needed to rest, but Tails was still in the secret room and worked on whatever the two engineers came up with. Mikoto sneaked into the secret door and felt it go down to the secret room. When the doors opened, Mikoto's eyes glanced up at the jet-like vehicle in front of her, even though she saw the backside.

The hedgecat moved her eyes to the two-tailed fox who adjusted some cables inside the jet. She walked over soundless and placed her hand on Tails' shoulder. "Want a helping hand?"

Tails turned around in surprise and saw Mikoto smiling at him. For the next hours, Mikoto helped Tails finish the last things of the jet plane. The hedgecat learned a lot of inventing and enjoyed helping her friend, even though she made a few mistakes here and there.

**XXXXX**

It was early morning when Tails and Mikoto had finished the new creation, and the hedgecat went to the living room to tell the others they were done. As soon as she entered the living room in the main mansion, the TV turned back on.

"Yeah! Mr. Television came back to life!" Cream exclaimed happily. Her voice made the others in the room wake up too. That included Chris, Amy, Cheese, and Dia. When the white Chao saw her "owner", she flied happily over to the hedgecat who grabbed the Chao gently when she reached Mikoto.

The television screen showed a title that said "Egg TV" and then Dr. Eggman's face appeared. Cream was startled by it and ran over to Mikoto and hid behind her with Cheese.

**_"Good morning! Welcome to the Dr. Eggman channel, everybody! This television program is brought to you by the satellites on Happy South Island",_** Eggman greeted them all.

"He's scary!" Cream said while she had tears on her eyelids.

**_"Today's special broadcast is 'The Cleaning of the Stratosphere's Space Satellites' plan. Today's broadcast reporter is everyone's idol, Dr. Eggman. The great Eggman's gonna steal your heart, BABY!"_** Eggman sang.

"He's terrible!" Amy covered her ears.

Mikoto grimaced when she heard the false tones of Dr. Eggman's singing voice, "I agree… But forget him! Tails is done!"

Everyone rushed out of the room and ran over to the garage. Tails, Chuck, and Sonic were waiting for them with the garage doors closed. When everyone was lines up, Chuck pressed a button on a remote and the house started to raise up. Once the house stopped raising up, they saw the new plane. It was bigger than the Tornado and the colors were silver with a yellow nose.

"Presenting X-Tornado!" Tails introduced the new plane.

Everyone was in awe of the jet plane, and Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up. "Let's go, Tails!" the blue hedgehog said.

"Hey, Sonic! I was wondering if I can go too", Chris said.

"Chris, you can't come with us. You know the plane's only have two seats", Sonic told him.

"Guess I forgot to tell you. I made a couple of more changes", Tails pressed a new button on another remote.

The back of the X-Tornado consisted of two extra seats, which meant it could now seat four people instead for just two.

Mikoto stepped forward, "I told Tails it would be a good idea if the X-Tornado have more seats than just two."

"It's okay then, Sonic?" Chris asked again.

Sonic closed his eyes and shrugged, thinking for a few seconds. Then he opened his eyes and gave Chris a grin. "Just so long you don't get in the way, okay?"

"We got a deal!" Chris winked and gave a thumbs up.

The trio got into the X-Tornado and Tails started the engines. The others moved out of the way as the jet plane moved forward.

"Stand-by for launch", Chuck informed them as he pressed another button on his remote.

The palm trees that were on the side of the driveway were leaning sideways and were out of the X Tornado's way.

"I can't wait! I'm so excited I could fly!" Chuck suddenly yelled in excitement. Amy and Mikoto looked at him strangely.

The X-Tornado burst forward and rose up quickly into the sky. Mikoto shielded her eyes with her hand from the strong sunlight as she watched the jet plane until it was gone within eye-reach.

The group walked to the living room and saw the flight was on live on the television. When the X-Tornado got closer to the giant green robot, it shot out missiles. The X-Tornado dodged when easily as Sonic jumped out and leaped on the missiles, using them as steps. He landed on E-90 when lasers shot towards the blue hedgehog, but the X-Tornado destroyed the machine. Another pair of lasers began to shoot at the jet plane, giving Tails a hard time to close in on the robot.

Suddenly the machine got destroyed and Sonic flied in the air after the explosion. He landed safely on the X-Tornado.

"Isn't Sonic the bravest?" Amy admired happily.

"This is just the beginning, Amy", Mikoto pointed out worriedly. "I feel they will get into trouble soon." She placed her right elbow on a table and rested her cheek against her hand as she watched the TV. Dia flied over to the hedgecat and watched the TV beside her.

The two machines flied up higher into the sky, almost reaching space. The X-Tornado was in front of E-90, causing it to shoot missiles. The X-Tornado dodged them once again and moved down a bit. E-90 had its sweeper out, ready to suck in Sonic who was hanging onto the side for dear life.

The X-Tornado went quickly down before it came right back up again with a lot of speed. Tails sent bullets from the X-Tornado at the sweeper. It was destroyed and Sonic was safe again. A huge green block was dropped from under E-90 as it went into space quicker than before. The X-Tornado followed after the robot with ease. Sonic landed on the jet plane before going up further into space. Mikoto noticed how the X-Tornado slowly got covered in ice.

"What's happening to the X-Tornado?" Mikoto asked.

"There're entering the stratosphere now, so the temperature's dropping to negative twenty", Chuck explained.

"Sonic's getting frozen!" Cream exclaimed.

Everyone saw how Sonic got frozen while E-90 shot missiles towards the X-Tornado. But Tails maneuvered the jet plane so the missiles missed their target. It went like that for a while before the group noticed the ice around Sonic started to glow. He broke free from the ice, which made everyone sigh in relief.

The X-Tornado rushed forward, then turned sharply around and flied towards the missiles. Sonic jumped up and rushed forward, destroying every missile. Then Sonic dashed into E-90 as it closed its mouth. One second later, explosions happened around the robot's body before Sonic jumped up really high to avoid a huge explosion. When E-90 finally exploded, the television became static again.

"Sonic saved the day again!" Amy exclaimed happily as she danced around in the living room. Mikoto chuckled lightly by the pink hedgehog's behavior.

But Mr. Tanaka commented, "Guess I need to call the cable man." Mikoto and Dia sweat dropped by that.

**XXXXX**

The trio returned from space and got warm congratulations from everyone. Sonic grabbed his upper arms and still shivered as he sat down on the couch. Ella went off to get a tub with hot water while Mikoto went to fetch a warm blanket. Sonic kicked off his shoes and socks before Ella set down the tub under his feet. Sonic's feet went immediately in as he let out a sigh in content. Almost everyone laughed at the blue hedgehog's reaction. Mikoto walked into the living room with a folded blanket in her arms.

"Here you go. I hope you'll feel better soon", she unfolded the blanket and placed it onto Sonic's shoulders. Sonic grabbed the blanket and covered his body a bit more.

"_Thanks_, Miko. I feel already better", he smiled lightly.

Mikoto returned the smile, "I'm glad to hear that. You are like a little brother to me, Sonic."

Sonic got a surprised look before he grinned, "And you're like a sister to me."

Ella came back to the living room with a tray with some warm soup. "This is Ella's super healthy soup! Drink it, it'll warm you up", she set the tray in front of Sonic.

"You sure taught Dr. Eggman a lesson, Sonic", Chuck said.

"It wasn't me, Chuck. I just helped out this time. Chris and Tails are the ones that did it. They're the real heroes", Sonic motioned towards the two.

Tails and Chris looked at each other before giving a high-five to one another. Dia got on Mikoto's left shoulder and smiled happily. Mikoto glanced at her Chao friend and smiled too when they heard Amy's happy voice.

"Let's celebrate!" She stood at the door and carried a tray with small cups of different flavored ice cream. "I made this ice cream myself for the coolest guy around!"

Mikoto cold sweated lightly as she laughed a bit nervously with Dia. Sonic didn't look happy by seeing the ice cream. He shrugged as he gave an awkward smile.

"Wow, cool…"

**Japanese words**

**Gomen (a short version of "Gomenasai") = I'm sorry**


	7. Havoc at the Beach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 7: Havoc at the Beach**

Mikoto and her friends decided to take a day off and go to the beach, Emerald Coast. They would ride with the X-Tornado and stay at the Thorndyke family's summer house so no people would spot them. Ella was kind enough to go buy bathing suits last day and chose tastefully for the girls. However, Chris had to go to a party for his parents, but would join Mikoto and the others later.

Right now, Amy, Cream, and Mikoto packed their things in the last seat of the X-Tornado. Mikoto was going to sit outside on the jet plane as Dia would sit on Amy's lap during the ride. Sonic sat on a couple of boxes and didn't help the girls packing.

"Grand opening of the Emerald Coast Resort! The white sandy beaches and the blue ocean… After you go diving or take a cruise tour, you can have dinner at the hotel restaurant. What an absolutely perfect place! We're gonna have the most fun ever!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"This is the first time I have ever been to the beach. Aren't you excited, Cheese?" Cream asked him.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese replied.

Mikoto smiled lightly at the young duo before she turned her attention on Dia, "Are you as well curious about the sea, Dia?"

"Chao, chao", Dia nodded as response.

"I'm ready, guys! The X-Tornado will take us right to the Emerald Coast!" Tails told them. Cream put the last stuff in the seat behind her.

"Be careful, guys, and try to not let anybody see you", Chris said to the anthropomorphic animals with worry.

"They won't have a problem as long as they stay at the summer house", Chuck assured his grandchild.

"I wish I could hang out with them instead for going to the opening ceremony of this new hotel", Chris looked down at his invitation card.

"I know, but your mother can't make it so she needs you to go on her place. You won't have to stay long. And after that, you can join the others at the summer house", Chuck tried to cheer him up.

"That's great! I can give you a swimming lesson, Sonic!" Chris told the blue hedgehog.

"You guys go on without me. I'm gonna stay right here!" Sonic replied.

Everyone was stunned by Sonic's response and looked at him with shocked expression, but Mikoto and Dia just stared at him.

"Sonic! You mean you're not coming with us?!" Amy said as she gave him an irritated look and put her hands on her hips.

Sonic jumped down from the boxes. "That's right! Have fun! I'm gonna run!" And the he sped off, only to come back in one nanosecond. "Hey, Miko!" The hedgecat glanced at him with a questioned look.

The blue hedgehog grinned for a second, "Why don't you skip the beach too and hang out with me?"

"Hmm?!" Mikoto hummed by surprise. She could feel the warmth of the invisible flames that surrounded Amy as the pink hedgehog gave her a death glare.

"I heard the cats here on Earth dislikes water and hates getting wet", Sonic continued.

"And?" Mikoto questioned to keep him explaining.

"And you're half-cat", Sonic gestured with his hand at her. "Don't you want getting wet?"

Mikoto sighed as she put her hands on her hips, "Sonic, just because I'm half-cat doesn't mean I hate water. In fact, I love it."

Sonic grumped slightly, but shook it off. "If you say so." And then he took off again.

"That's weird! I wonder why Sonic doesn't want to go to the Emerald Coast with us", Chris said.

"It must be because Sonic hates water. He won't go to the ocean because he can't swim", Amy explained with a small sad look.

Mikoto remembered at their adventure at the Silver Valley when Amy and Tails mentioned about the water being Sonic's weakness.

"That's true…", Chris mumbled to himself, as if he remembered something as well.

"Sonic hates places that he can't cross by running", Tails explained further.

"I wonder if the two of us will ever have a date by the ocean…", Amy wondered to herself.

A car horn from the outside got everyone's attention. "Mister Chris! We have to leave now or you'll be late for the ceremony!" Ella shouted from the car.

"Have a great time, Chris", Chuck told his grandson.

"We'll meet up later", Chris told the anthropomorphic animals.

"Okay. Don't be long", Amy told the boy.

"See you there!" Tails added.

Cheese gave his usual response to Chris while Mikoto and Dia gave him warm smiles.

"And don't be nervous, Chris. That opening party will be just fine!" Amy tried to encourage him.

Chris gave the pink hedgehog a nervous laugh before he rushed to the car. Mikoto watched him for a second before she jumped up on one of the X-Tornado's wings. Dia flied over to Amy and sat down on her lap before Tails shut the hatches of the two cockpits.

The X-Tornado rolled out to the driveway after the car drove off. The engines got boosted up and the palm trees laid sideways.

"X-Tornado, lift off!" Tails yelled out.

The engines burst with life as the jet plane moved forward quickly. Mikoto had a hard time with the wind blowing harshly in her face. She shut her eyes as she had a firm grip on the wing.

"Take off!" The X-Tornado took off into the sky.

Mikoto recovered a few seconds later and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw how everything looked so small below her. The X-Tornado flied smoothly in the sky and the wind ruffled Mikoto's ponytail. Mikoto spotted the car Chris was riding in. The jet plane flew over the car so the other could wave to the nervous boy. Chris waved back at them as the jet plane flied away, heading towards the beach.

**XXXXX**

The group arrived at the summer house within a few minutes. Tails landed the X-Tornado on a pathway beside the summer house. Mikoto jumped off the jet plane as the hatches of the cockpits opened and the others climbed off. Dia flied over to Mikoto and took her usual place at the hedgecat's shoulder.

The anthropomorphic animals helped each other taking their things out from the seat behind Cream. When they got all the stuff, Tails opened the door to the summer house with a key he had received from Chuck.

"Hey girls! Let's go change!" Amy said.

"Okay!" Cream agreed with her.

Mikoto nodded as she followed the two girls into a room. Amy laid out different types of bathing suits on a bed and the three of them were thinking of what to wear. Cream and Amy picked out what they liked before they ran off to different rooms. When Mikoto decided which bathing suit she wanted to use, she began to undress.

After putting on the bathing suit, she looked in a mirror. Mikoto wore a two piece bathing suit. The colors shifted from yellow, light pink, lilac, and blue and they laid on horizontal, almost as a rainbow. Mikoto loosened the braid of her ponytail and let her long quills fall down. She plaited her quills into one braid and used the magenta braid to keep it in place. When she was done with her hair, she put her feet in light pink sandals and waited for the two other girls.

"Ta da!" both of them said at the same time.

Cream wore a yellow and pink one piece. The upper part was yellow with pink laces and a pink skirt. She wore pink sandals with little white flowers attached to them. Amy wore a two piece with the colors red and yellow. The main color was red as the two pieces were covered with yellow hearts. For her sandals, the bottoms were red while the top thick straps were green and purple. There was a big yellow heart on each side of the sandals. Mikoto noticed the three of them were still wearing their white gloves.

"You look nice, girls", Mikoto smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Mikoto!" Cream thanked her.

"You look nice as well!" Amy smiled.

"Thank you, Amy", Mikoto nodded lightly.

Amy and Cream rushed out of the room and outside to the ocean. Mikoto walked after them at her own pace. Once she was outside, she looked at her surroundings.

Tails and Cream splashed at each other while Cheese was in a small red and white inner tube and laughed at the two young anthropomorphic animals. Amy dove into the ocean with goggles around her eyes. Mikoto smiled at the scene as Dia flied over to her with a smile. "Chao?"

Mikoto smiled back at her Chao friend and kicked off her sandals before she walked into the water. The sand was hot under her feet, but she relaxed when she felt the cold liquid on her body. She kept walking until the water reached up to her breasts. Dia joined Cheese and pushed him around.

Mikoto swam around for a few moments before she heard something come up through the surface. She turned around and saw Amy taking off her goggles.

"The ocean floor is so lovely", the pink hedgehog told her friends.

"This is a great place. It was a great idea to come", Tails said.

"Chris will be here soon, won't he?" Cream asked the others.

"He will, Cream. Don't worry", Mikoto answered before she turned to Amy. "Amy, can I borrow your goggles? I want to see the ocean floor too."

"Sure! Go ahead!" Amy gave the hedgecat the goggles and joined Cream and Tails' splashing war.

Mikoto adjusted the goggles before she took a deep breath and dove. She swam to the bottom of the ocean and was impressed. She saw small cliffs decorated by seashells, starfishes, corals, and vegetation that were adjusted to the environment. Some fishes swam beside Mikoto as she noticed a pretty seashell. She picked it up and swam up to the surface. She burst through the surface and took off the goggles before she took a closer look at the seashell. It was a little bit flat, pink, and seemed to shift in color depending on how bright the sunlight was.

*_I'll keep this one as a memory of this trip…_*, Mikoto thought with a small smile.

**XXXXX**

The group was out of the water now. Cheese and Dia were near the shore, watching and jumping as the water could come in. Cream and Tails were making sand castles. Mikoto laid on a beach chair at the summer house's terrace and sunbathed with a pair of sunglasses on her face. Her right leg was propped up while the other was laid down, and she had her hands behind her head. She had her eyes closed when she heard footsteps approach her. She opened her left eye and saw Amy sitting down at the beach chair next to her with something on her lap. Mikoto noticed some seashells and threads, but decided to leave Amy alone and continued to relax.

Half an hour later, Mikoto heard new footsteps and opened both of her eyes. Cream had joined to see what Amy was making.

"Who's that for, Amy?" Cream asked. It startled Amy and she hid the object behind her.

"Eh, oh… Nobody", Amy lied.

But Cream could see right through her. "You did make that for Sonic, did you?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Amy denied it.

Mikoto smiled by Amy's childish actions when an explosion was heard from the distance and the ground shook by the strength. Mikoto jumped off the beach chair and bent slightly over the terrace railing. Black thick smoke came from the hotel. Without a second thought, Mikoto rushed into the house to change back into her regular clothes. Amy and Cream joined her, but she was already done when they ran into the room where they had changed their clothes before. Mikoto rushed out of the room while she tied up her long quills to her usual ponytail and ran out to the beach. Tails threw her a pair of binoculars while he ran towards the X-Tornado.

The rest of the group ran up to Mikoto as she took a closer look at the hotel. It was getting refurbished to an amusement park by several robots that were under the command of…

"Dr. Eggman! I should have known…", Mikoto growled.

"Chao…", Dia growled as well.

"Out of the way! I've gotta save Chris!" Tails told them as the X-Tornado slowly moved over to them.

The girls moved out of the way, but Amy jumped into the seat behind Tails as Mikoto threw back the binoculars to the two-tailed fox and climbed on one of the jet plane's wings.

"You two have to stay here!" Tails told the girls.

"Sonic will surely come. And if Sonic comes, I want to be there", Amy persisted with a serious expression on her face.

"And if Sonic doesn't show up in time, someone else has to take care of Dr. Eggman", Mikoto added.

Tails looked unsure for a second before he smirked and nodded. "Okay. Hang on tight."

Mikoto glanced down at Cream and the two Chao, "Cream, look after Dia for me!"

Cream nodded, "I will. Please be careful!"

The X-Tornado blasted off into the sky, which made Mikoto hold onto the edge tightly. Once they were in the air, Mikoto loosened her hold and looked at the distance. She saw how a huge polka doted heart suddenly fall down and crash on the ground. Mikoto had a hard time to see what had caused the destruction because of the thick black smoke, but she knew Sonic had arrived to stop Dr. Eggman.

When the X-Tornado flied above, Mikoto noticed a huge robot that looked like an octopus. It held Sonic as he was running on ground, trying to get away. The robot moved towards the ocean and then Mikoto realized what it was planning.

*_It's going to try to drown him_*, Mikoto thought.

There was a struggle between the two of them. Mikoto heard how the hatch of the front cockpit opened and turned her attention on it. She saw how Amy jumped off of the jet plane to the battle ground.

"Amy!" Tails and Mikoto shouted her name.

"Sonic!" Amy called out to him.

While Amy was falling, she summoned her Piko Piko Hammer and when she got to the ground, her hammer smashed the rubber arm in half and Sonic was free. The rubber arm snacked right into the robot's face and made it fall back into the ocean. Tails turned the X-Tornado and flied towards Sonic, who had ran up an unfinished roller coaster trail and jumped backwards into the air.

"Sonic!" Tails called out as a ring popped out from under the jet plane.

Sonic grabbed the ring and his body shone brightly. He spin dashed down through the robot's head and went inside. He caused a lot of destruction inside its body. He then jumped out and the robot exploded.

"You won this time!" Dr. Eggman growled. "We're not through!" He flew off with a small thunder cold above his head.

"You guys okay?" Tails called out to the two hedgehogs.

"_Of course!_" Sonic replied while waving his arm.

Mikoto noticed the crab robots were still moving, so she jumped off of the jet plane while Tails didn't see her. She landed on her feet and saw the crab robots slowly fusing into one tall robot. She summoned her Diamond Wand and turned it upside down. "Diamond Wand, transform to Diamond Sword!"

Mikoto felt an energy coming from her wand. A silver aura surrounded the wand and the tip became sharper. The hedgecat stared with shiny eyes at the sword before she stood in a battle pose and ran towards the robots.

"**Shiny Slash!**"

Mikoto slashed the robots with her sword one after another before they would fuse with the bigger robot. She had destroyed almost every one of them before she felt a rumble.

"Your bracelet!" Amy suddenly shouted.

Mikoto saw a couple of robots turn to a square shaped robot and when she felt another rumble. Amy cried out again and Mikoto turned her attention to the scene.

"I told you I wasn't through with you, Sonic, didn't I? My Quizon had merged to form Serpenter, and it's ready to strike!" Dr. Eggman introduced. "But it's a lot shorter than it should be…" He noticed Mikoto and saw several robot parts of his broken robots behind her. "You again, Spiny-Cat!"

"Got a problem?" Mikoto asked with a teasing voice as she dismissed the Diamond Sword.

Dr. Eggman grunted as he turned back to the two hedgehogs. "It doesn't matter! Serpenter can still fight!"

"Have you come back for more already? You sure have been busy this week. Good work!" Sonic praised the madman sarcastically.

"Shut up, you irritating little hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman spat.

"Hey robot, over here!" Sonic called up to it playfully.

Serpenter followed Sonic and didn't pay attention on the hedgecat. Mikoto ran over to Amy who bent down and picked up something. Mikoto took a closer look. It was a broken seashell bracelet. Mikoto then realized Amy did it as a present for Sonic, but Serpenter broke it when she had dropped it.

Amy looked like she was about to cry. Mikoto glanced at the pink hedgehog and somehow felt Amy wasn't going to cry. Instead, Amy rose up and had a very angry expression on her face. Mikoto could even see invisible flames surrounding Amy's eyes.

"Alright, Serpenter! You know what to do! Put the squeeze on Sonic and then toss him out to the sea!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed.

"Now you're gonna pay!" Amy yelled out to him suddenly as she summoned her Piko Piko Hammer. "Don't mess with me!" She smashed her hammer on Serpenter's tail.

Serpenter yelped of pain and turned to her, "What are you doing?!"

As answer, Amy smacked each block away from its body, making it much shorter. Once she reached the Serpenter's head, she smashed it. Mikoto noticed Dr. Eggman was slowly leaving in fear. She admitted, Amy was scary when she got into her 100% angry mode.

Amy stood on Serpenter's head when it suddenly sprung her up in the air and she was now in front of Dr. Eggman. She smacked the madman with his hovercraft down to the sea, but she wasn't satisfied with just that.

"EAT THIS!" Amy fell down to him with her Piko Piko Hammer.

Mikoto realized Amy went too far now! "Amy, stop!" she called out to the pink hedgehog, but she was too far away to hear that.

There was a huge splash from where Amy fell. Sonic ran up to the edge of the ground with Mikoto.

"AMY!" the blue hedgehog called out to her.

Mikoto clod sweated when Sonic didn't get a reply. "She's under the water!" She got water on her face and heard a splash in front of her. She wiped off the water from her eyes and didn't see Sonic by her side. Mikoto gasped when she realized Sonic had dive into the ocean while he couldn't swim!

"Sonic!" Chris exclaimed.

Mikoto took a deep breath and dove into the ocean too. She had a hard time opening her eyes, but soon she got used to the water and spotted the two hedgehogs. Sonic tried to run up to the surface, but he didn't move from the spot. He had an unconscious Amy in one of his arms while he used the other arm to reach the surface. Mikoto swam over to him and took a firm grip on his arm. She used all her strength to pull the hedgehog up to the surface. Mikoto and Sonic took a deep breath after they broke through the surface.

The two anthropomorphic animals got to the shore within a few minutes. Sonic coughed out water from his mouth as Mikoto sat on her rear and let Amy's head rest on her lap. She checked Amy's pulse and saw her chest rise. She noticed how Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog with worried eyes.

"She's okay. All she need now is rest", Mikoto told him.

"Good…", Sonic said. He noticed the broken bracelet in Amy's hand. He took the broken bracelet and looked at it for a moment. Mikoto was busy attending her attention on Amy when she heard Sonic sigh and stand up.

"You're leaving?" Mikoto asked as she looked up at him.

"_Yeah._ I'll see you guys later", Sonic said before he sped off.

Mikoto watched him leave as she heard the engines of the X-Tornado above her before she looked down at the unconscious Amy.

**XXXXX**

The sun was setting for the day. Chris was playing with Tails and Cheese on the sandy beach. The girls were up at the terrace of the summer house and watched Amy sleeping on one of the beach chairs. Cream stood beside the beach chair while Mikoto leant against the terrace railing with Dia flying beside her. The hedgecat had her arms crossed as she watched the two young girls. She saw how Amy started to stir.

"Wake up, Amy!" Cream spoke up. Amy opened her eyes and gasped suddenly for air. "You're awake!"

"Where am I?" Amy asked.

"At the terrace of the summer house", Mikoto spoke up. "You've been knocked out for a couple of hours."

Amy slowly sat up, "Who brought me here?"

"Ms. Mikoto, Tails, Chris, and the X-Tornado", Cream answered.

Amy gasped when she realized something. "Is Sonic okay?!"

"Yes, but he left", Mikoto replied.

Amy looked sad and glanced down at her left hand. "The bracelet's gone…! I made it just for him… And now it's gone!" She got tears on her eyelids and was about to cry.

"Please don't cry…", Cream was about to cry with her.

"There is no need for you to cry", Mikoto said suddenly.

"What…?" Amy looked over at the hedgecat with confusion.

A small smile appeared on Mikoto's lips. "Sonic picked up the broken bracelet and ran off with it", she explained.

"Really?" Amy asked with her eyes brightening up. Mikoto nodded while Dia smiled along with her. Amy looked like she was ready to burst out in happiness.

"Isn't that great, Amy? Sonic accepted your present!" Cream told her happy friend.

"Yes!" Amy answered with a smile and dried off the tears from her eyelids. "I'll always remember this day!"

Mikoto loosened her ponytail and let her long quills fall down across her back. She felt the air ruffle the quills as she looked at the sunset. Suddenly she felt something in her brain. Like she found a piece of her lost memory.

"I…think I remember something…", she told the girls. Amy and Cream turned their attention on the hedgecat with widened eyes.

"Really?!" Amy exclaimed.

"What do you remember, Ms. Mikoto?" Cream asked.

Mikoto looked at her two friends, "I...remember how old I am."

"Tell us right away! I'm curious of your age!" Amy said with excitement.

"I'm…16 years old", Mikoto told the girls.

"I knew it!" Amy exclaimed. "I knew you were older than us!"

Mikoto blinked in confusion, "Really?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah! I always feel a mature aura from you and you act so calm for your age!"

"Yes, I feel that too sometimes", Cream added.

Mikoto blushed a little by the compliments she received from her friends. She glanced at Dia who grabbed onto her right shoulder and smiled happily at her. Mikoto smiled back and picked up something from the railing. It was the seashell she had found earlier. She held it up above her face and looked at the seashell's pink color. It almost looked orange by the sunset in the background. Mikoto hoped she could gain the rest of her memories soon, and knew she would gain them with her friends' help.


	8. Baseball Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 8: Baseball Time**

Mikoto sat in front of the grand piano and practiced with a new song. She had her eyes closed and let her fingers do the magic. Dia sat beside Mikoto and rested her head against Mikoto's side. While Mikoto played, she slowly opened her eyes and looked out through a window beside her. The full moon was glowing among the stars.

Mikoto pushed the wrong key and stopped playing. Dia opened her eyes by the wrong key and rubbed her tired eyes. Mikoto chuckled lightly at her mistake and was about to turn a page in the song book when Chris stepped inside the ballroom. "Miko, Dia! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay", Mikoto nodded and stood up from the grand piano. Dia flied up while the hedgecat picked up the song books for the practice. Then the two girls leaved the ballroom for dinner.

Almost everyone sat already at the table and waited for Mikoto and Dia. Sonic ate an apple before he slightly glanced at the duo. "You're late!"

"Gomen, gomen", Mikoto smiled a bit nervously as she sat down beside the blue hedgehog and Dia took her place at the table.

Ella put plates in front of everyone and taught the anthropomorphic animals about manners. Mikoto listened very carefully and got everything memorized of which utensils to use for which type of food. Sonic was the only one who didn't listen at all and kept chewing his apple.

"Let's start with our first course. Which knife and fork should we use?" Ella asked them.

"Umm… These!" Amy picked up the fork on the far left and the knife on the far right.

"I agree", Cream held up the same utensils.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese held up smaller, but similar utensils.

Mikoto and Dia picked up their utensils and glanced at Ella to see if they were right. Ella nodded her head to the girls and the two Chao. "Right! You're such smart children! And what good manners!" she complimented.

"Why the hell do we have to memorize this stuff anyway?" Sonic asked with an irritated tone and his mouth full of apple pulp.

"You have to learn lots of rules to live in this world", Chris explained for the blue hedgehog.

"All the more reason to hurry up and find the Chaos Emeralds so we can go home…", Sonic said as he took another bite of the apple.

"Mr. Sonic, you have terrible manners", Mr. Tanaka bluntly told him as leaned in between Chris and Sonic.

Chuck chewed on a piece of meat as he spoke, "I wonder what's keeping Tails. He should be back by now."

Mikoto swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "Do you think something happened to him?" she asked.

"Tails can take care of himself. So _don't worry_", Sonic told the lilac hedgecat.

Mikoto glanced at him with worried eyes, "But still…" A light below her got her attention. Mikoto glanced down at her black belt and noticed the green and the cyan colored diamonds glowed weakly and slowly got stronger.

Sonic noticed the glow and glanced down at Mikoto's belt. "Hey, Miko. Why is your belt glowing?" he asked.

Suddenly, the group heard a familiar laugh, and it turned out to be Bokkun. He held a yellow small television in his hands and had a baseball hat with a yellow "E" imprinted on the front on his head.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was meal-time! But Dr. Eggman's got a really important message for ya!" Bokkun announced.

"Huh? Not again!" Sonic exclaimed as he stopped up from his chair.

"How dare you barge into us like this?! You need to learn some manners!" Mr. Tanaka accused while pointing a finger at the black small robot.

"Ew! That's what you say!" Bokkun didn't give a damn about what he did. As soon as Bokkun had said those words, the TV turned on with Dr. Eggman on the screen.

**_"Good evening, Sonic. I suggest you take a look out of your window",_** the man told the blue hedgehog.

"Window?" Sonic asked in confusion.

Mikoto stood up from the chair and ran quickly over to a window. She opened them up as the rest of the group walked over to her. Dia took her place on Mikoto's shoulder as usual. In the distance, everyone could see a bright light shooting up into the sky.

"That's…!" Chuck started off.

"That light's coming from a Chaos Emerald!" Cream exclaimed.

"What?!" Chris was shocked to hear the information.

"Are you sure it's just one Chaos Emerald?" Mikoto asked.

"No, the strength of the light is too strong to be one Emerald!" Sonic replied.

Dr. Eggman suddenly laughed from behind them and got their attention. **_"There are two Chaos Emeralds creating that light. And the place is…Diamond Baseball Stadium!"_** he was suddenly changed into a baseball uniform.

"Stadium?" Mr. Tanaka questioned.

"Baseball?" Chuck questioned again.

"Chao?" Dia questioned as well, since her real name was "Diamond".

**_"We will determine the ownership of the Emeralds based on a game of ball!"_** Dr. Eggman laughed evilly before the screen turned off.

"You guys might be a little rusty, so how about some batting practice?" Bokkun told everyone as he took out a baseball bat.

"Uh-oh…", Sonic cold sweated.

Bokkun had a baseball in his other hand and he gently threw it up. When he hit the ball with the bat, multiple of baseballs started coming their way. Sonic, Chris, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, and Mikoto were busy dodging the balls while the others were on the ground covering their heads. Bokkun sure had a great time until Ella grabbed him by his head.

"Don't make a mess! You mannerless mecha!" the maid shouted at him as she threw him out the window.

"What kind of pitch was that?" Chris asked.

"I think it was a screwball", Chuck replied.

"We have to get to that stadium!" Sonic told everyone. When he looked around, he couldn't find Mikoto or Dia anywhere. "Where the heck are Miko and Dia?!" he questioned.

Amy laughed a little nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "They…went already to the stadium", she told him.

"_What, again?!_" Sonic exclaimed. "They couldn't wait for us?!"

**XXXXX**

Mikoto ran with her super speed while Dia hanged on her shoulder. The two glowing diamonds on Mikoto's black belt slowly stopped to shine as the light from the stadium died out too. Mikoto feared that if she didn't made it to the stadium, then Dr. Eggman would get the two Chaos Emeralds before her.

When Mikoto and Dia reached the stadium, the hedgecat ran inside and made her way to the arena. They came just in time to see Knuckles destroy a mechanical hand that came from Eggman's Eggmobile.

"That was close! You alright?" the red echidna asked the fox.

"Knuckles! You came!" Tails exclaimed happily.

Knuckles landed on the grass and smirked up at Eggman. "Well, look who it is. I like your costume", he said.

Dr. Eggman growled, "Knuckles… I can't believe you're here before Sonic."

Mikoto ran over to Tails and Knuckles, "Tails, are you okay?"

"Miko!" Tails exclaimed by shock. "What are you and Dia doing here?"

"It's you again…", Knuckles mumbled as he stared at the hedgecat with slight confusion.

Dr. Eggman snarled at Mikoto, "Spiny-Cat is here, so that must mean Sonic will arrive soon."

"_I'm here now!_"

A blue flash ran around twice before it stopped in front of Mikoto, Tails, Dia, and Knuckles's view.

"Hey! How it's goin', Knuckles?" Sonic asked him.

Knuckles didn't say anything, but smirked as reply. Sonic turned his attention on Mikoto. "Miko, why did you run off without me again?"

Mikoto replied with a blank expression, "My body moved on its own to get the Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Eggman…" The rest of the group joined up with them before looking up at Dr. Eggman.

"Well, isn't it Sonic? I thought you weren't going to show up, so I took one of the Emeralds and I was just collecting the second. But now that you're here, maybe we can play ball", Dr. Eggman told the blue hedgehog.

"Alright! Just give us back that Chaos Emerald!" Sonic demanded.

"If you want it, then you'll have to fight for it! Come forth, my robot baseball team!" Dr. Eggman called out. At that command, a large moving machine floated above the arena.

"What is that?!" Sonic asked.

A hole in the middle opened up and a light beamed down to the ground. Several mini baseball robots floated down to the ground, which made Cream scared.

"They're scaring me, Amy!" Cream held onto Amy.

"It's okay", Amy assured her.

Dia, who haven't let go of Mikoto's shoulder, cuddled more into the hedgecat and shook slightly by fear. Mikoto felt Dia's body shaking, so she patted the Chao's head to calm her down.

Dr. Eggman jumped down in front of his robotic baseball players and laughed wickedly while he has a baseball bat in his hand. "Sonic, I'll show you the true meaning of baseball. It's now game time!"

"Let's play ball!" Two new robots appeared in front of Dr. Eggman while pointing at Sonic.

Mikoto realized she hadn't seen those two robots before, and they didn't look like the robotic baseball players. *_Could they be…Dr. Eggman's servant robots or something?_*

"It's forbidden to fight in this stadium-!" Tails suddenly started to persist, but only to get interrupted by Chuck.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Chuck countered back at Dr. Eggman with a determined glance. "I'll show you some baseball you'll never forget!"

"Huh? But, Chuck…", Tails said.

Dr. Eggman laughed, "Ah, so you're Chuck, are you? Well, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you! A ball game must sound exciting after being cooped up at that laboratory of yours day after day."

"Hey! If you wanna have a ball game, then you have to have it someplace else! Isn't anybody listening to me?!" Tails continued to persist.

After Tails said that, Mikoto and Dia looked around the stadium. They found the reason why Tails was against having the ball game in the stadium. It looked very clean and well taken care of.

"Chao…", Dia mumbled.

Mikoto smiled lightly at her Chao friend, "I know, this stadium is quite beautiful. Like a…pure diamond…"

"Well, Eggman. If the others are up for it, I would be more than happy to accept your challenge", Chuck boldly told him.

"But you can't have your game here! You're gonna ruin all the beautiful turf!" Tails kept persisting.

"What's that loudmouth fox getting so bad out of shape for?" the yellow robot wondered.

"Who knows?" the silver robot shrugged.

"Urusai!" Tails shouted at the robots, making them back off. "I was told that this is his precious field!"

"It's okay. This place is as good as ruined anyway…", a man stepped forward.

It was a chubby man and wore the same baseball hat as Chuck. Chuck gasped when he recognized the man. "You must be!"

"I'm Alfred Butler. I watch this stadium", the man introduced himself.

"Ah! I thought you looked familiar! I've seen you on television! You were good friends with the owner of the Diamond Stadium, Elmer Johnson, right?" Chuck excitedly pointed out.

"Wow, you know him?" Chris asked.

"Elmer and I don't talk much anymore", Alfred sadly replied.

Chuck suddenly cried out of happiness, "This is such an honor to think that I'll get to play baseball on the world-famous Diamond Stadium-!"

"Stop your blabbering and let's play baseball!" Dr. Eggman interrupted Chuck's crying.

"Okay?" Amy asked.

"How do we play?" Cream wondered.

"Chao, chao?"

"All right, let's go! For the Chaos Emerald!" Chuck told the invisible audience, but Dr. Eggman pushed him out of the way.

"Out of the way… A baseball battle in Diamond Stadium!" Dr. Eggman finished.

"This is sad…", Knuckles sweat dropped.

"And totally embarrassing…", Chris sighed. Mikoto just let out a deep sigh through her nose.

Mr. Tanaka was over on the side, stretching and counting at the same time. During this whole talk, Sonic had decided to sit on one of the robotic baseball players' head.

"Well, whatever…", the blue hedgehog replied nonchalantly.

"Are we going to play too?" Cream asked Amy.

"Looks that way", the pink hedgehog answered.

"Chao, chao?"

"Okay, everyone! Let's play ball!" Mr. Tanaka announced.

"Hey grandpa, I bet anything Eggman is plotting something. We had better be careful", Chris warned him.

"It seems that way. He's got this weird stance", Chuck commented.

"That's not what I meant", Chris sweat dropped.

Mikoto glanced at Dr. Eggman as well, *_If we don't win, he'll leave the stadium with one Chaos Emerald… I need to snatch it from him somehow._* She glanced up at the Eggmobile that still floated above the arena.

"Let's decide which team would be first to bat. Rock, paper, sciss…", Dr. Eggman was interrupted by a voice.

"You can't be serious!" Knuckles shouted out, gaining everyone's attention. "You do know what will happen if Dr. Eggman wins, don't you? He wants just winning the game! But the Chaos Emeralds too! If Eggman wins this game, it will mean nothing but catastrophic for all of us!" Mikoto agreed with Knuckles, and so did Dia as well. He had a good point.

"I say that's nothing but stinky-thinking", Dr. Eggman said with a smug grin.

"Why ruining everyone's fun?" Chuck questioned with a smug look as well.

"Huh?" Knuckles said by surprise.

"Come on, Knuckles, don't you wanna play?" Amy told Knuckles.

"Don't be chicken." Even Cream was involved in this.

"Chao, chao, chao, chao, chao."

"Me, chicken?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Mr. Tanaka stepped forward, "Perhaps Mr. Knuckles is simply afraid to play a game of baseball, hmm?"

"Afraid?! I'm not afraid of anything!" Knuckles shouted. Everyone, except Mikoto and Dia, surrounded Knuckles which angered him even more.

"Great, then you'll play, huh?" Sonic nudged him.

Knuckles growled before he exclaimed angrily, "All right! You asked for it! You wanna a team player, I'll give you a team player! Let's get this game on!"

Mikoto shook her head slightly before she turned her back towards the group with her arms crossed. "Morons…", she mumbled under her breath.

"Chao, chao", Dia nodded in agreement.

Chuck brought out a box with uniforms and baseball equipment in it. He threw each shirt to everyone and they put it on. Chuck won the Janken so Sonic's team was up to bat.

"_Play ball_, and all that…", the yellow robot lazily announced.

Christ was first to bat. One of the robots was on the outfield, getting ready to pitch. It swung its arm back and threw the baseball quickly; a very fast ball. The ball hit the baseball mitt and Chris received a strike.

"_Strike one!_" the yellow robot called out.

Chris looked at the pitcher with a shocked expression. Mikoto was a bit speechless and Sonic gave out a sharp whistle of impression. The pitcher kept up with the same pace and soon Chris was out.

"_Strike three, batter out!_" the yellow robot called out.

"How could anybody hit a ball that fast?" Chris mumbled in disappointment.

Eggman was enjoying it. "Loser! Okay, boys, send in the next sucker!" he laughed.

Tails stepped up to bat, "It'll probably be a fast ball."

The robot swung its arm back, but instead of throwing it, it stretched its arm out and flicked the baseball into the baseball mitt. That caught Tails off guard.

"It's a strike", the yellow robot told him.

Tails turned to the yellow robot angrily and had an anime vain on his head. "Hey, ironhead! That's not fair!"

"What do you want? It's not my fault he's got long arms", the yellow robot replied.

Tails was out after two more strikes. Amy stepped up to the plate, and she was going to use her hammer instead for a bat.

"Give me your best pitch ball, boy!" Amy told the pitcher.

Mikoto thought the pitcher was going to use a fast ball, but instead the ball was slowly moving towards Amy.

"I got it!" Amy shouted as her hammer hit the ball.

"You did it!" Chris cheered her on.

"We might not lose after all", Knuckles commented.

It looked like Amy was going to get a home run, but two robots teamed up and one threw the other into the sky. The flying robot caught the ball and Amy was out.

"No way…", the pink hedgehog mumbled.

Dr. Eggman laughed happily, "Losers!"

Three outs meant switch for the teams. Sonic's team was on the outfield while Amy was the pitcher.

"Now I'll show what I can do. I'm a much better pitcher anyway…", Amy admitted. She threw the ball, but she hit the robot instead at the baseball mitt. It broke up into pieces. Even if Amy hit the robot, it was still allowed to take a base. The robot got quickly put back together and walked to first base while holding its head.

"Oh, sorry about that", Amy apologized with a nervous smile.

Mikoto smirked slightly to herself, *_Tough girl._*

Next robot walked up. Before Amy could pitch, the first robot ran to the other base. When Amy threw the ball, Mr. Tanaka caught the ball and threw it to Tails. The batting robot had a strike. Tails caught the ball and waited to tag the incoming robot. Suddenly, the robot stretched its legs out, jumped up in the air, and landed on the base.

"_Safe!_" the yellow robot called out.

Tails sweat dropped with an irritating expression, "Losing isn't fun…"

The robot that got a strike continued to bat. When Amy pitched, the robot hit the ball and it flew into the air.

"It's a home run!" Dr. Eggman yelled out while the robot ran like crazy.

Sonic ran across the field to reach the ball. He ran up the stairs, towards the seats, and up the scoreboard. When he was on the top, he caught the ball. Everyone in his team, except Mikoto, cheered at him.

*_It's still a home run_*, Mikoto groaned.

"_Home run!_" the yellow robot called out as he moved his arm around in a circular motion.

"You caught it, Sonic, but if it's outside of the fence, it doesn't count", Chuck explained.

"Who says we're gonna play by the rules anyway? Cut me some slack!" Sonic shouted out.

**XXXXX**

Now the robots were in the outfield. The robot threw the ball and the ball flew right back at it, making it break into pieces. The culprit was Amy and she quickly ran to first base and waved at the pitcher with a fake smile.

"Sorry, that's a hit!" Amy said.

It seemed the robots had learned their lesson, because each one of them was sweat dropping. The pitcher robot scowled at her with a glare. Knuckles walked up to the plate. The robot threw the ball and Knuckles hit it, making it fly up quickly into the sky.

"I hate to say it, but it's a home run", the yellow robot said.

"GO, KNUCKLES!" everyone cheered him on as he continued to run.

Dia, who sat at the top of Mikoto's head, felt the hedgecat moving and flied up. Mikoto walked out to the field and gave Knuckles a high-five. They shared a smile, or smirk in Knuckles's case, as Mikoto summoned her Diamond Wand.

"If Amy was allowed to use her hammer…", she said as she prepared herself at the plate. The pitcher threw a fast ball at her. With a determined glare, Mikoto hit the ball with her wand, making it fly into the sky.

"I-It's another home run!" the yellow robot called out.

"HURRAY! GO, MIKO!" everyone cheered for her while she jogged around the field and to the home plate. Dia congratulated Mikoto with a hug on her cheek. Mikoto smiled as she rubbed Dia's head as a thank you.

"It's 34 to 37. Let's do this! Tanaka!" Chuck called out.

"Yes!" Mr. Tanaka responded.

"Call out the secret pinch hitter, Cheese!" Chuck ordered.

"Chao~!"

Mr. Tanaka was sure shocked by this. Mikoto and Dia sweat dropped at that, but it still sounded like Chuck had a plan. Cheese stood at the home plate with a bat and was ready to play. The pitcher looked lost, but continued to throw ball. The robot threw it over Cheese's head, and that earned a ball. The robot received a ball again after he repeated the same motion. Then the robot hit the home plate and got the third ball. The robot threw the ball slowly over Cheese's head, but got a fourth ball.

"_Ball! Foul ball!_" the yellow robot called out. Cheese happily flied over to first base.

Dr. Eggman was not pleased. "You big loser! You call yourself a pitcher?!" he shouted angrily at it.

Mikoto noticed how Chuck took Cream over and whispered something to her. Cream gave him a nod before she walked over to the home plate. Before the pitcher had a chance to throw the ball, Cream shouted out to him. "Oh, Mr. Pitcher!" The robot stopped mid-throw.

"I…I wanted to say this since I first saw you…", Cream told him shyly with stars in her eyes. The robot was even blushing lightly. "Oh, Mr. Pitcher! I…love you…", Cream slowly confessed. The pitcher's face was completely red from embarrassment. It didn't notice that its grip on the ball loosened and the ball fell down on the grass.

"_Ball four_, player walks", the yellow robot called out.

Mikoto chuckled lightly before she turned to Chuck. "Nice plan…", she whispered.

Chuck grinned, "No one can resist Cream's cuteness."

"True", Mikoto smiled.

Cream jogged happily to first base while Dr. Eggman became angrier by the minute. "What the hell are you doing out there?!" he shouted.

Mikoto glared at him, *_You haven't played since we started, and this was __YOUR__ idea._*

It was Knuckles's turn again and got another home run. "He did it! Another home run!" Chuck yelled out in joy.

"Now we're tied!" Amy pointed out.

Dia looked up for a moment before she noticed something. "Chao, chao!" she cried out. Mikoto and Chris looked at her. "Doushita no, Dia?" Mikoto asked.

Chris looked up too and gasped for a second. "Look, everybody!" Everyone looked at the seats up above and noticed they were drawing a crowd.

"Hey guys! Hit a home run for us!" one of the kids called out to them.

"This is…!" Chuck started off.

"Just what is going on?" Alfred wondered.

Now the scoreboard showed 37 to 37. Sonic was up and he barely hit the ball, so it just rolled off. Sonic rushed to first base before the robot had a chance to throw it. Chris walked up, but he didn't look determined. The pitcher threw a fast ball and Chris closed his eyes, thinking the ball was going to hit him.

"_Strike one!_" the yellow robot called out.

Chris received another strike when Sonic called a time out. Chris walked over to Sonic and the two of them shared some words. When Chris went back to the home plate, he looked more determined than before.

"_Play ball!_" the yellow robot called out.

Mikoto sat at the bench with her arms crossed. She saw how the pitcher threw another fast ball. Chris swung, but missed and received a strike. But what he didn't know was the robot with the baseball mitt had dropped the ball and was chasing it.

"CHRIS! RUN!" Chuck shouted at him.

The boy snapped out of it and saw the robot chasing the ball and ran quickly to first base. The robot got the ball and threw it to first base, but Chris was already safe by diving to the plate. Sonic made it at home base, which meant his team had now thirty-eight points and was now in the lead. Everyone in Sonic's team was cheering at the moment, but Mikoto saw at the corner of her eye that the silver colored robot walked up to Dr. Eggman with a device and the egg-shaped man pushed a button. One of the baseball robots' head flied off its body and landed on Sonic's head.

"What the?!" Sonic exclaimed.

Dr. Eggman and the silver robot pretended to panic. "Oh dear! My robot! It's not functioning! It will explode any minute now! Run, Sonic! Hurry! Run away!"

"What?! Explode?!" Chris shouted out.

Sonic tried to get the head off, "Trying to do a 'no game'. I'll get this thing off!" He then ran around the outfield, but the head didn't even budge.

"Sonic! JUMP, Sonic!" Knuckles told him.

"All right!" Sonic replied and jumped up in the air.

Knuckles ran over to him and jumped up quickly. He hit the head off of Sonic and it exploded, but the two anthropomorphic animals were above the smoke cloud. Mikoto ran out to the field when Dia shouted. She turned her attention on Dr. Eggman who was now in his Eggmobile and had the cyan colored Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"My plan has failed!" the doctor said.

Sonic and Knuckles landed on the ground as they watched Dr. Eggman starting to leave with the cyan colored Chaos Emerald.

"Even so I'll be taking the shiny blue Chaos Emerald. I win in the end anyway", Dr. Eggman laughed as he floated away with his robots in the same floating carrier that had appeared earlier with the baseball robots.

"But in the VERY end, the good side always wins!" Mikoto shouted after him. The response was a laugh that echoed in the arena. Mikoto clenched her fists and her shoulders shook by anger. She was disappointed at herself that she couldn't get the Chaos Emerald from Dr. Eggman.

Dia held onto Mikoto's shoulder and looked at the hedgecat with worried eyes. "Chao?"

Mikoto relaxed and exhaled deeply as she stared up at the sky. *_You might have get the Chaos Emerald, but I __WILL__ get it back!_*

Cheers were suddenly heard and everyone looked up at the stadium. The crowd was yelling down at Sonic's team. They were happy about all this. Suddenly, cheers got louder when a dark-skinned man came onto the field. He wore a pale blue suit with a dark blue shirt underneath. He also had on a yellow tie. He walked over to Alfred.

"It's Elmer Johnson!" Chris exclaimed when he recognized the man.

"I saw this on TV. It was a wonderful game. All thanks to you, Al. This stadium, today and from now on, shall always be this bright!" Elmer told Alfred.

"Elmer…", Alfred was speechless of happiness.

"I have decided to leave this field and its care to you. Do you agree?" Elmer asked.

"Of course!" Alfred agreed and shook Elmer's hand. The audience started to cheer even louder. Everyone was happy for the two. Tails even got some tears in his eyelids that the stadium was going to stay and not being demolished.

"Well, we may have lost the Chaos Emerald, but I think we've learned an important lesson about working together. And I'm sure you agree we'll be even stronger next time we meet Eggman", Chuck told Chris, Mr. Tanaka and Sonic's friends.

Mikoto agreed with Chuck while she and Dia stared up at the star-filled dark sky. She knew she would get back the Chaos Emerald from Dr. Eggman soon. After all, it was her mission.

**Japanese words**

**Gomen (a short version of "Gomenasai") = I'm sorry**

**Urusai = Shut up**

**Doushita no = What is it, What's wrong**


	9. The Search for a Chaos Emerald

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 9: The Search for a Chaos Emerald**

Mikoto and Cream were in Chuck's room and watched television while sitting on each bean bag. Their Chao partners sat on their laps while they watched the news about a robbery.

**_"Last night, what was considered to be the biggest diamond in the world...was stolen from a display at the State Museum. From the audacity of the crime, authorities suspect that it is the same thief involved in a rash of jewel heists that have taken place recently. Live from the State Museum, this is reporter Scarlet Lucia, SSTV News."_**

"Who would do such terrible thing?" Cream asked.

Mikoto lightly shrugged, "Desperate people who need money for whatever reason."

"Chao…", Dia mumbled.

The door to the attic opened and Amy appeared in the room with a plate on one of her hands. "Sonic? Hmm, he's not here either", she said in a sad tone.

"Sonic went out with Tails and Chris earlier", Cream told her.

"Chao", Cheese nodded.

Mikoto focused her eyes on the plate Amy held. It was a pizza with pepperoni and spinach toppings. It smelled delicious to Mikoto's nose.

"Ah, is that so…?" Amy said with slightly sad voice before she got back her cheerful smile. "Well, wanna have some pizza with me?"

"Really? Are you sure that's okay?" Cream asked, looking happy at the moment.

"Of course, of course! Let's eat it while it's still warm!" Amy smiled.

"Okay!" Cream shouted with excitement.

"Chao!"

"But…wasn't the pizza for Sonic?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, but since he's not here…More for us!" Amy replied.

Amy sat down with the girls and placed the plate on the floor in front of them. The five of them took a piece of the pizza and ate. Mikoto liked the taste of the melted cheese in her mouth. Dia chewed on her piece and had a happy expression.

Mikoto looked outside and thought of the event at the Diamond Baseball Stadium. *_Eggman has one Chaos Emerald as far as we know, but who knows when he'll find the rest of them. I have to become stronger to stop him…_* After Mikoto finished her second piece of pizza, she stood up from the floor and stretched her backside.

Amy suddenly got an idea. "Hey girls! How about we cook together with Ella?"

"Yes, I'm in!" Cream exclaimed happily.

"Chao!"

"How about you, Miko?" Amy turned to the lilac hedgecat.

Mikoto shook her head 'no', "I'll pass. I need to train a little with my sword skills."

"Sword skills?" Amy said confusedly.

"But I've never seen you with a sword, Ms. Mikoto", Cream said.

Mikoto summoned her Diamond Wand and turned it upside down before wand glowed and a silver aura surrounded it. The girls gaped at the sword while Dia flied up and took her place on Mikoto's shoulder.

"Wait! I remember now!" Amy exclaimed. "I saw you using that sword when we were at the Emerald Coast!"

"Correct", Mikoto nodded. "Now, if you excuse me." Mikoto walked down the stairs, holding the Diamond Sword in her hand. Dia kept holding onto Mikoto's shoulder as she walked out into the sunny weather. The duo went to the big garden at the back of the mansion. Dia flied off Mikoto's shoulder and floated a few meters from the hedgecat.

Mikoto got into a battle pose and closed her eyes for concentration. She imagined Dr. Eggman's robots coming towards her and swung her Diamond Sword in attack position. Then she turned around and used the sword to block one of the robots' attacks and slashed through them.

Dia stared at her "owner" with big, but worried eyes. She knew Mikoto was slightly disappointed on herself because she couldn't protect the Chaos Emeralds as the voice in the hedgecat's dream asked her for. Mikoto had told the white Chao about her dream, so she knew her mission.

Mikoto kept training until her ears twitched by a familiar sound. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. The X-Tornado was about to land when Mikoto dismissed the Diamond Sword and walked back to the garage with Dia. They saw how Tails and Sonic climbed off the jet plane and looked kinda disappointed. Chris wasn't with them, so Mikoto assumed he was at school now.

"How did it go?" Mikoto asked.

Sonic shook his head, "Not good."

"We couldn't find a Chaos Emerald anywhere in the city, so they must be somewhere else outside of Station Square", Tails explained.

"That's true…", Mikoto nodded.

"Hey Miko! The diamonds on your belt glowed when the Chaos Emeralds activated yesterday at the Diamond Stadium. Is there something you've been hiding from us?" Sonic asked.

Mikoto looked at the blue hedgehog before she looked away for a moment. Then she turned back to Sonic. "This was first a theory, but after what happened yesterday, I think the theory was right."

"What was the theory?" Tails questioned.

"When they spoke about the first Chaos Emerald on the television, the green diamond on my belt started to glow. So I thought the diamonds will glow when a Chaos Emerald activates, like yesterday", Mikoto explained. "And each one of them represents each colored Chaos Emerald."

"That explains why the green and the cyan colored diamonds on your belt glowed!" Sonic realized.

"Yes…", Mikoto nodded.

"Chao, chao", Dia agreed.

"I hope we'll find the Chaos Emeralds soon… We need to find a clue first", Tails mumbled.

**XXXXX**

After school, Chris came home with one of his friends. Mikoto recognized the dark-skinned boy with black afro hair from that time when she went to Chris's school and found him being in detention/prison by Dr. Eggman and one of his robots. Chris told the Mobians that he heard there was a Chaos Emerald at an abandoned factory in the Silky Heights area. Sonic heard the information from the roof top, so he ran off to the factory.

"I'm Danny. Nice to meet you!" the boy introduced himself.

"Hi there! I'm Amy. This is my friends; Tails, Cream, Cheese, Mikoto, and Dia", Amy introduced herself and the others.

"_Hi!_" Tails greeted him.

"Yo!" Danny greeted him back.

"Nice to meet you", Cream and Cheese bowed to him.

"Same here", Danny grinned at them before he turned his attention to Mikoto. "Hey, I remember you! You were the same creature who defeated that egg-shaped man and his robot!"

Mikoto nodded, "Yes, it was me. And before you ask which kind of animal I am, I'm half-hedgehog and half-cat."

"So you're a hybrid? That's cool!" Danny grinned.

"Chao, chao", Dia greeted him as well.

"Huh, where's Sonic?" Chris asked when he noticed the blue hedgehog wasn't in the room.

"He just left. We should probably get going too!" Tails informed him.

The group walked down the stairs and climbed aboard the X-Tornado, except Cream and Cheese. Mikoto sat on the wing again and this time Dia decided to be with her instead for sitting in the cockpit with Amy. The white Chao held firmly onto Mikoto's shoulder, who had a grip on the edge of the wind as the X-Tornado burst into life and moved forward quickly.

"_Take off!_" Tails yelled out.

The X-Tornado lifted off from the ground and flew into the sky. Mikoto held Dia in a grip so she wouldn't slide off her shoulder. They were flying quickly over the city toward the abandoned factory. Mikoto saw how Danny jumped in his seat excitedly and could also hear what he shouted.

"Yahoo! This is TOTALLY awesome, Chris!"

Mikoto heard very poorly Chris's voice through the thick glass of the hatchet. "I know, I know. Danny, please calm down."

Mikoto chuckled at Danny's excitement before she looked down with a thinking expression. She wondered if she was as cheerful when she was at Chris and Danny's age. She still couldn't remember her past, but she knew she would regain her memories one day.

"Chao, chao!"

Mikoto came back to reality by Dia's shout and looked down to the ground. Sonic stood near a sign that was pointing to the right. The blue hedgehog waved at them before he sped off. The jet plane flied over the sign when Mikoto wondered if she should go to the other direction for just in case. She crawled over to the cockpit where Chris and Danny sat and knocked on the glass. She cupped her hands around her mouth, "I'm going to jump off and look for the factory at the other direction!"

"Are you sure? We all saw the sign pointed towards-", Chris started off.

"I'll still do it!" Mikoto interrupted and grabbed Dia in her arms. She stood up and walked carefully to the edge of the frame of the X-Tornado before she jumped off. Mikoto felt her ponytail ruffle by the wind as she made a loop in the air and landed on her feet without any problems. She let go of Dia and they stared at the X-Tornado as it kept flying after Sonic.

"Chao, chao, chao?" Dia questioned the hedgecat.

"I think we need to investigate this. Chris said he heard the information from his teacher", Mikoto suddenly got determined eyes. "I don't really trust that teacher…"

Dia seemed to understand and grabbed onto Mikoto's shoulder before the hedgecat ran off with normal speed at the opposite direction. When they reached the sign, they saw the arrow had loosened and laid on the ground now. Mikoto stopped running and kneeled down in front of the arrow.

"Strange. I wonder if…", she looked up at the pole and saw the hole, where the screw once was, was showing signs that someone had moved the arrow. "Someone tricked us. But who?"

"Chao…"

Mikoto stood up and continued to run on the left route. She had to act with caution. It could have been a trap.

**XXXXX**

Pretty shortly, Mikoto and Dia reached a gate that was sealed off from the public. Behind the gate was the abandoned factory. Mikoto climbed up the gate and landed soundlessly on the ground when she suddenly heard noises from the factory. She glanced at Dia who nodded when she knew she had to stay quiet. Mikoto ran over to some piled-up boxes and jumped up on them until she reached the broken windows. She kneeled down out of sight quickly to make sure no one saw her. She slowly looked up and jumped into the factory. Once again, she landed soundlessly and hid behind a big drum when she heard voices. Mikoto glanced down to the ground floor and saw military people surrounding a bat that seemed to be a Mobian, like Sonic and his friends. Four spotlights shone at the bat, which the military people had set up.

One of the military people, a woman, walked up to the bat woman with handcuffs and was about to handcuff the white bat when she suddenly said, "You know, you're pretty tough for an old lady."

"What?!" the human woman exclaimed with shock. The other men started to laugh behind her back, which made her embarrassed.

"What are you clowns laughing at? Commander!" A man with shaded glasses stopped laughing and pretended to cough.

"I'm not going anywhere", the bat shrugged. "Matter of fact, I kinda like being in the spotlight."

"Forget the cuffs", the commander said and walked up to the bat. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rouge. That's Rouge the Bat", the bat replied.

*_So her name is just like mine and the others. That means she _is_ one of our kind_*, Mikoto thought.

"I remember seeing you once before…", the commander mumbled before he recognized Rouge. "Oh, I remember! You're the one that stole the diamond on exhibition at the State Museum."

"You could say that", Rouge said with her arms crossed.

"We set up this trap for Sonic, but it looks like we caught someone unexpected", the commander explained.

Mikoto swallowed a gasp after she heard that. *_I knew it! It was a trap! That makes me theory right! That teacher, Mr. Stewart, works for the authority! But…if I tell Chris that, he wouldn't believe me._*

The military people escorted Rouge outside and brought the four spotlights. Mikoto and Dia stayed quiet until they didn't hear voices anymore from the outside. Mikoto let out a sigh of relief and sat down on her rear.

"That was close…", Mikoto sighed.

"Chao…", Dia sighed as well.

"Anyway, we need to tell Sonic and the others that this Rouge fooled us with that sign", Mikoto stood up and headed towards the windows. "Let's hurry back to the sign and wait for them there."

"Chao!"

**XXXXX**

Mikoto and Dia went back to the sign and sat down on the ground while waiting for Sonic and his friends to return from the wrong path. It was around sunset when Sonic returned to the sign and found the duo there.

"So this is where you have been, you two!" Sonic exclaimed. "I thought you were in trouble or something!"

"Well, we almost fell in a trap that was set up by the authority", Mikoto explained while standing up and brushing off the dirt from her mini-skirt. Dia flied up and floated beside the hedgecat.

"A trap?" Sonic questioned.

Mikoto pointed at the direction where the abandoned factory was. "That is actually the right path to the factory. Someone called Rouge the Bat switched this sign around and led you and the others to the wrong direction."

"Rouge the Bat?" Sonic repeated the name. "I know who she is!"

Mikoto tilted her head by confusion, "Is she your friend?"

"Not really", Sonic shrugged. "_Well, show us the way!_"

Dia held onto Mikoto's shoulder before the hedgecat and the blue hedgehog sped off together with the X-Tornado following them from the air. During the running, Mikoto explained everything she heard and saw to Sonic. She didn't tell him her thoughts about Mr. Stewart yet. She wanted to tell Chris first.

They arrived to the factory when the sky was dark blue and it was kinda late. Tails landed the X-Tornado in front of the entrance while Mikoto, Dia, and Sonic went inside the abandoned building. Tails, Amy, Chris, and Danny joined them soon, but the two human boys were tired and sleepy.

Mikoto told the others about the trap and what had happened, so they didn't have to search for the Chaos Emerald. It was just false information in the first place.

"But why would the authority set up a trap for us? Especially for Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I don't know", Mikoto shook her head. "They didn't say the reason why they wanted to catch Sonic."

"And somehow, Rouge overheard the false rumor of the Chaos Emerald and switched that sign around to deceive us to the wrong direction", Tails added. "So she fell into the trap instead for us."

"Correct", Mikoto nodded.

"So we've just wasted time on a false rumor", Sonic groaned. "We could have go look for the Chaos Emeralds somewhere else."

Chris and Danny were soon ready to fall asleep while standing on their feet. Dia yawned once too and closed her eyes to quickly fall asleep on Mikoto's shoulder.

"We should go home", Mikoto told the others. "It's late, and Chris and Danny have school tomorrow."

"Okay", Tails said.

The others followed him to the X-Tornado while Sonic sped off, heading back to Chris's mansion. Mikoto helped the human boys to climb on and soon the X-Tornado flied up in the air. They first dropped off Danny nearby his home before they went back to the mansion. Mikoto felt her own eyelids getting heavy and rubbed them to keep them open.

When they were finally at Chris's mansion, the little boy had fallen asleep in the seat. Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, and Ella were outside of the garage and welcomed everyone back home. Cream and Cheese were probably sleeping in Ella's room since they weren't outside. Sonic was already laying on the rooftop of the mansion and looked like he was sleeping. Tails landed the X-Tornado in front of the garage before Mikoto jumped down from the wing.

"Tadaima", she said.

"Welcome back", Chuck greeted back.

Mr. Tanaka climbed up and Chris up, who was still asleep. The butler bowed to the group before he left to put the sleeping boy to sleep.

"So how did the search go?" Chuck asked.

"The rumor was a fake. There wasn't any Chaos Emerald at the factory. But according to Miko, it was a trap set up by the authority to catch Sonic", Tails explained.

"Really? But why would they do that?" Chuck questioned.

"We don't know…", Amy covered her mouth as she yawned.

"You are all tired. You need to get some rest", Ella told the Mobians.

"Yes…", Tails and Amy replied. Mikoto remained quiet and held gently Dia in her arms as she followed the others to the mansion, except Tails. He slept in the attic in the garage for now.

Mikoto and Dia had their own room in the mansion because Amy, Cream, and Cheese shared Ella's bed, so there wasn't any more room for more people. Mikoto laid down Dia on their bed and she sat down at the edge to take off her boots. She placed the boots beside the bed and loosened the braid that held up her long quills. She placed the braid on a nightstand beside the bed and crawled in under the covers for a good night's sleep.

**Japanese words**

**Tadaima = I'm home**


	10. Beating Eggman

**Note! This chapter is a fusion of Episode 12 and 13.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 10: Beating Eggman**

Chris brought another friend after school to introduce to the Mobians. Mikoto recognized this girl from the school just like how she remembered Danny.

"I'm Frances. Nice to meet you all!" the girl introduced herself before she turned to the hedgecat. "Ah! You're the one who came to our school the other day and taught that Dr. Eggman a lesson!"

Mikoto nodded, "Yes, it was me."

Francis giggled, "You were so cool back then!"

The rest of the Mobians introduced themselves, except Sonic who was out on his 'walk'. Mikoto also noticed Chris wore a yellow head scanner on his face. He didn't have that at the morning, so he must have got it later during the day. Mikoto suspected that he got them from his teacher, Mr. Stewart. She hasn't told Chris yet about her suspicion of the teacher.

"We should head out to look for the Chaos Emeralds, guys!" Tails told the group.

"Can I come along?" Frances asked with excitement.

"I don't see why not", Mikoto said.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Let's go!"

The group walked out to the garage where the X-Tornado was waiting. Tails and Chris climbed into the front cockpit while Amy and Frances climbed into the back cockpit. Mikoto climbed up on the wing once again, but this time Dia sat on Amy's lap for just in case. Cream and Cheese stood aside as the X-Tornado rolled out to the driveway. Chuck joined the young duo and pressed a button on a remote. The palm trees laid on their sides once again. The X-Tornado moved up the driveway quickly, making Mikoto grip harder on the wing.

"_Take off!_"

The X-Tornado went up in the air. Mikoto looked down and saw the buildings and cars moving around. She could see people walking around, but they looked like ants. The X-Tornado flied over a cliff where Mikoto saw a familiar red figure.

*_Knuckles…_*, she thought. *_Could he be looking for the Chaos Emeralds too?_*

Mikoto looked over her shoulder after the X-Tornado had passed the cliff and saw how Knuckles ran downwards the cliff, probably following them from the ground. She looked back forward and heard the two other girls' conversation.

"Amy, there's my house down there!"

"Which one?"

"Do you see the one with the red roof?"

"Yeah! That's great, Frances!"

"Chao!"

Mikoto looked down and saw the red roof. Frances's home looked like a regular house, compared to Chris's mansion.

"You should come for a visit sometime", Frances told Amy.

"I will! Thanks!" Amy responded happily.

Frances looked over at Mikoto and knocked on the glass. Mikoto looked over at her with a curious expression. "Come over too! We can have a girls' night someday!"

Mikoto looked at the girl for a few seconds before she nodded in reply. But there was a situation; her parents. What would they say? But people were starting to become aware of the Mobians' existence, so they wouldn't be too surprised.

"Hey, Chris, how about going to the school now?" Frances suggested.

"The school? Umm…", Chris hesitated.

"Guys, this isn't a sight-seeing trip! Our aim is to look for the third Chaos Emerald", Tails reminded the children with a slightly irritated voice.

"I know that!" Chris said.

"Then it's okay", Tails muttered. "Back to that… Where did you get those glasses? Is it Chuck's new invention?"

"No. My teacher, Mr. Stewart, gave them to me after school. Are they fitting?" Chris asked him.

*_Just as I thought…_*, Mikoto thought as she got slightly angry eyes.

"Yeah, they look pretty cool", Tails nodded.

"I'm so glad. I like them a lot as well", Chris said in relief.

Mikoto calmed down a little, but her worries were not gone. She really wondered what that teacher was planning.

"Look, Amy! That's the school where Chris and I study", Frances suddenly pointed out.

Mikoto looked down and saw the school. She didn't get to take a closer look from last time she went there. School buildings were usually large and spread out, so it looked very big. But a certain green car caught Mikoto's attention. It looked very similar to the car Mr. Stewart had driven with when he visited the Thorndyke mansion. The X-Tornado flew over the school building and continued its flight. Mikoto looked over her shoulder and saw the green car was following them. Mikoto slightly grimaced and looked forward again. She had to concentrate on finding the Chaos Emeralds. She hoped that either her black belt with the seven colored diamonds or the green Chaos Emerald in the front cockpit would receive a feedback soon.

**XXXXX**

They had been flying for half an hour above the city when Tails suddenly exclaimed. "The Chaos Emerald's feedback!"

"Where?" Chris asked.

"Southeast!" Tails told him.

"Southeast?"

"Attention, everyone! I'm going to turn over!"

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed, except for Mikoto and Dia who just nodded.

Mikoto held a tighter grip on the edge as Tails turned the X-Tornado around. Once he turned the jet plane around, the X-Tornado burst forward to the direction of the Chaos Emerald. Soon, the area became less crowded and a corn field came to view. Tails headed down below and landed on the corn field. When the X-Tornado stopped moving, Mikoto glanced around. There was a farm nearby, so she hoped the humans who lived there didn't see when the X-Tornado landed.

"There's a Chaos Emerald hiding in the corn field, isn't there? Tails, let's get down quickly", Chris said.

"No need for that", Tails told him, gaining confused looks from everyone. "Just wait and see." Tails pressed a button and pulled the lever back.

There was a hissing sound as smoke came out and the back of the X-Tornado rose up. Amy and Frances's cockpit was also rose up into the air.

"W-What?" Frances stuttered.

"Chao?"

Mikoto crawled over to the front hatchet and kept watching the transformation of the X-Tornado. The engines behind them spread out sideways a bit. The end of the engines spread open from top to bottom. The upper plane went down, so Mikoto had a tight grip on the front hatchet. The engines had pushed itself up from the ground and set the end of the engines on the ground, where it looks like it was starting to stand. The upper part of the plane then rose up and stops when the nose was pointing forward. Mikoto let go of the hatchet and sat on the wing again, looking quite impressed. The jet place was now a mecha!

"Amazing!" Frances exclaimed.

"What's going on, Tails?" Amy asked the two-tailed fox.

"Chao!"

"This is the almighty Mecha X-Cyclone, remolded by me! Everyone, we're going to go look for the Chaos Emerald!" Tails explained while rubbing his nose.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered, though Mikoto and Dia once again just nodded with smiles.

"This way…", Tails mumbled, moving the mecha to a certain location.

Mikoto leant back and supported her body with her hands placing behind her back and closed her eyes while letting the wind caress her quills. She took deep breathes though her nose and relaxed her tensed shoulders. She had been practicing a lot with her Diamond Sword and could finally take a break from it. Her sword skills had increased a lot… She at least hoped. Suddenly, the X-Cyclone came to a stop, making the hedgecat open her eyes.

"This is the spot", Tails said.

The group unbuckled their seat belts and climbed out from the cockpits. Mikoto jumped down to the ground and landed on her feet before Dia flied over to her and took her usual place on the hedgecat's shoulder. Mikoto smiled and rubbed the Chao's head while following the others who followed Tails to a small ground opening.

"Is the Chaos Emerald under here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah", Tails answered.

"But we didn't bring a shovel", Amy pointed out.

"That's okay, 'cuz we got the X-Cyclone to dig for us! Isn't that right, Tails?" Frances asked him.

"I see, because it's an almighty mecha!" Chris exclaimed.

Mikoto stopped rubbing Dia's head when she noticed that Tails got tensed up by Frances's question. He also had a sweat drop going down on the side of his head. Mikoto exhaled a sigh through her nose and put her hands on her hips once she realized what was wrong.

"You didn't program the X-Cyclone for that purpose, right?" Mikoto questioned him.

"Chao."

Tails slowly nodded and twirled his fingers around nervously. "It came without that mechanical capability", he admitted quietly.

The rest of the group exclaimed by shock and surprise. What kind of almighty mecha didn't have that kind of programming? "Then it can't be called an almighty mecha", Amy said, still in a shock status.

"Yeah…", Tails sadly admitted again.

Chris laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Let me see if there's some digging tools around here such as spades…", he said, before running off to the farm.

"Uhh…I'll go too!" Frances quickly followed after him.

Mikoto watched the two kids leave before she glanced down on the earth. She remembered what she had heard when she had touched the green Chaos Emerald before.

_ "I protect the earth you walk on, give life to the plants and trees. I am the guardian of the element earth…"_

*_Element earth…_*, Mikoto thought, before she got an idea. "Tails, can I borrow the Chaos Emerald for a moment?"

Tails, Amy, and even Dia looked at her with confusion. "Why?" Tails asked.

"I want to try out something", Mikoto simply replied.

Tails and Amy exchanged confused looks before the twin-tailed fox shrugged and climbed up at the X-Cyclone. He disconnected the Chaos Emerald from the cockpit and pulled it out. He jumped down to the ground and walked over to Mikoto with the glowing Chaos Emerald.

"Doomo arigatou", Mikoto thanked him as she grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

"But what are you going to do?" Amy asked.

"Chao?"

Mikoto looked down on the earth again before she glanced at everyone. "Stay away from the ground opening for a moment", she warned them.

The Mobians and Dia backed away from the ground opening. When they were at the edge, Mikoto closed her eyes and focused on the raw energy she felt from the Chaos Emerald. It overwhelmed her and slowly a green light enveloped her body. Her quills and tank top moved slightly by the power, which made Amy and Tails look at her with worried eyes. But Dia knew what Mikoto was going to do. Hearing ruffling sounds from behind, Dia looked over her shoulder and saw Chris and Frances return with some spades.

"We found some-", Chris started before he saw the glowing hedgecat.

"What's going on?" Frances asked.

"We don't really know", Amy answered.

Tails shrugged, "Miko asked me to borrow the Chaos Emerald for something, but-"

"**Element Control**…", Mikoto began and opened her eyes as they glowed in the same color as the green Chaos Emerald. "**Earth!**"

The small ground opening glowed in the same green color and slowly created a hole that got deeper to find the Chaos Emerald. It was like the ground sucked down the earth. Everyone looked amazed by this and stared at Mikoto who was in deep concentration.

"Chao, chao, chao!"

Mikoto snapped out from the concentration and her eyes and body stopped glowing. The earth at the ground opening stopped glowing too and the hole wasn't really deep to reveal the third Chaos Emerald.

"What is it, Dia?" Mikoto asked.

The group heard something fly over them and looked up. A huge robotic yellow bird with a big fan on its chest landed on the corn field. It looked more powerful than the other robots Mikoto had encountered before.

"What IS that?" Frances asked.

Dr. Eggman flied down beside the huge bird with his Eggmobile. How did he find out where the third Chaos Emerald was? There wasn't a beam of light this time, unless he had his own tracking device.

"It's Eggman's robot!" Chris exclaimed.

"Tails…", Amy looked over him.

The twin-tailed fox nodded and turned to Mikoto who gave him back the green Chaos Emerald. He quickly snatched it and ran over to the X-Cyclone. He climbed up, sat down on the seat, connected the Chaos Emerald into the cockpit and turned the X-Cyclone around to face the huge bird.

Dr. Eggman laughed before he asked, "Is the Chaos Emerald here?"

*_Why did he have to ask when he already know the answer?_* Mikoto glared at the madman.

"I won't give it to you!" Tails shouted with determination.

"Yeah!" Amy yelled in agreement.

"You want to fight? Sonic isn't here", Dr. Eggman replied with a smug expression.

"Chris, Frances. Get out of here", Mikoto told the human children.

Chris nodded, "I'll contact Sonic!"

"Tell him to hurry!" Amy quickly replied.

"Let's go, Frances!" Chris took her hand and ran into the corn field. Frances followed him and they ran off quickly. Dia knew she had to be careful, so she grabbed onto Mikoto's shoulder once again.

Mikoto summoned her Diamond Wand, "Even if Sonic is not here, we can still try to defeat him!"

"Chao!"

"That's right! We're enough to beat you, Eggman!" Amy yelled at him.

"We'll see about that. Get them, E-35 Funfun!" Dr. Eggman ordered, pointing at the four.

"I won't lose to you for anything!" Amy exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tails yelled out.

The X-Cyclone jumped up and transformed back to the X-Tornado. The X-Tornado flied over to the big chicken-looking bird, ready to attack it. However, the fan on E-35's chest began to spin and caused a huge gust of wind. Tails was caught up in the wing and X-Tornado couldn't get any closer. Mikoto quickly stuck the Diamond Wand on the earth and kneeled down as she held a firm grip on the wand. She held Dia with her other hand to not let the Chao fly away. But Amy couldn't find anything to hold onto, so she flew backwards.

"AMY!" Tails and Mikoto called out to her.

"CHAO!"

Mikoto glanced up and saw how the X-Tornado crashed down on the ground. "Tails!" the hedgecat worriedly yelled out.

"Very good, E-35! Go on!" Dr. Eggman ordered his robot.

The wind from the fan got even stronger that earth and dirt rose up by the power and the corns were slashed off by the sharp wind. It was like a tornado. Dia closed her eyes with a worried look as she had a firm grip on Mikoto's shoulder. The X-Tornado even glided backwards on the ground.

"What's wrong?!" Tails exclaimed.

Dr. Eggman laughed with evil and joy. "Well, how's that? Have you realized the power of E-35?"

The X-Tornado kept gliding backwards, and it was moving towards Mikoto and Dia! Mikoto cold sweated as she saw the jet plane glide towards her and Dia. Dia whimpered in fear and got some tears on her eyelids.

*_I have to be quick to not fly away like Amy…_*, Mikoto thought as her grip on the Diamond Wand tightened.

But Tails managed to transform the X-Tornado into X-Cyclone and maneuvered the mecha so it stood up now, but the process was going very slowly.

"I won't lose to you, Eggman!" Tails yelled out.

Dr. Eggman just laughed again. "You certainly can't win against E-35!"

"What did you say?!" Tails angrily growled.

"This is just to scare you… If E-35 gets serious, you'll be no rival for it at all!" Dr. Eggman snapped his fingers.

The big fan on E-35 went up to maximum and the wind was so strong that Mikoto almost couldn't breathe. She wanted to put her hand in front of her face, but she couldn't let go of Dia who was struggling to hold onto the hedgecat's shoulder. The X-Cyclone started to glide backwards again.

Dr. Eggman laughed, "I wonder how long you can stand?"

Mikoto glanced up and saw how the X-Cyclone got down on its knees when a super strong gust of wind blew up the mecha into the air with Tails screaming.

*_Tails!_* Mikoto screamed in her head. She glared angrily at the doctor and his chicken-looking robot. E-35 moved forward so Mikoto knew she had to move.

*_I can't warn Dia, but I hope she knows what I'll do now!_*

Mikoto grabbed Dia in a firm grip before she pulled out the Diamond Wand from the earth and jumped backwards into the air. The wind carried her backwards, but she maneuvered her body in the air so she could reach the ground and stuck her wand into the earth again. She succeed and kneeled down once again. Dia whimpered in fear and had her eyes closed all the time. When Mikoto heard some groans sounds, she looked over her shoulder and saw Chris and Frances on the ground while Amy held herself on a stake.

The X-Cyclone came flying down and landed right in front of the group, causing Amy and Mikoto to cover their eyes to block the dirt that came their way. Mikoto looked up at the X-Cyclone and saw Tails unconscious in his seat. E-35 stomped closer to the fallen mecha and kept up with its fan.

"What's up with all this wind?" Mikoto heard Frances ask.

"Frances!" Chris warned.

"Don't! Get down, quickly!" Amy shouted.

Mikoto looked over her shoulder and saw how Frances flew up and was flying on her back. Amy grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her down on the ground.

"Didn't I tell you to duck?" Amy snapped at her.

"I…I'm sorry", Frances stuttered.

"Hey, how's Tails?" Chris asked with worry, since his back pointed to the X-Cyclone.

"He's unconscious!" Mikoto told him.

Dia opened slowly her eyes and looked up. "Chao!"

Mikoto turned back and saw E-35 stomp forward, which made Tails open his eyes a little.

"Tails!" Chris yelled.

Mikoto gasped when E-35 rose its foot and put it on the X-Cyclone. Its huge body moved slightly to the left, causing some of the wind to blow in another direction.

Dr. Eggman laughed, "E-35! Stomp down and crush Tails and his mecha together!"

E-35 pressed its foot on top of the X-Cyclone. The metal was cringing under the robot's foot. Tails screamed in fear, which made Mikoto anxiety for a second before she felt determination. Mikoto turned her head to Dia, "Dia." The white Chao opened its eyes and stared at the hedgecat with confusion. "Hold on tight."

"Chao…", Dia nodded.

Mikoto pulled up the Diamond Wand and ran towards E-35's foot.

"Miko!" Amy and Frances called out.

The wind wasn't blowing so strongly on the right side now, so Mikoto swung sharper to the right side. While she was running, she turned the Diamond Wand upside down and it transformed into Diamond Sword. Once Mikoto was closer to E-35's foot, she jumped up in the air and held her sword above her head.

"**Shiny Slash!**"

Mikoto slashed through E-35's foot so it disconnected from the robot and fell down beside the X-Cyclone.

"WHAT THE?!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed.

E-35 lost its balance and fell backwards on its back. Mikoto landed on her feet beside the X-Cyclone while Dia cheered happily. The wind was blowing up in the sky and unluckily, Dr. Eggman was in the middle of it.

"_Oh no!_" he shouted.

"The direction of the wind changed…", Chris pointed out.

The wind sent Dr. Eggman flying up in the sky, pretty similar to Team Racket from that "Pocket Monsters Show" Mikoto once watched with Cream at Chris's mansion. The fan on E-35's stomach came to a stop and the grass and leaves were falling down.

"_Damn_, I missed all the fun again."

Everyone turned around and saw a familiar blue hedgehog. "Sonic!" everyone, except Mikoto, exclaimed.

The lilac hedgecat turned back to the X-Cyclone when she heard the hatchet to the cockpit open and Tails shakily climbed down. His legs gave up for a second, but Mikoto caught the twin-tailed fox before he fell down to the ground. Tails looked up at Mikoto, "Thank you, Miko."

Mikoto lightly smiled, "You're welcome. But are you okay, Tails?"

"Yes", Tails nodded. He gained back his strength in his legs, so while he stood up Mikoto let go of him.

"So what're you all doing here?" Sonic questioned.

"We're here because of the third Chaos Emerald… Ahh, that's right! We have to hurry and dig it out!" Tails started off before he started panicking and ran back to the hole and started digging away the earth and dirt with his hands.

"Hey hey…", Sonic lightly laughed.

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard. Tails stopped digging as everyone looked up and noticed that E-35 was slowly standing up on its only foot and its eyes glowing in anger.

"How can it stand on only one foot?" Frances asked. Mikoto shrugged as answer and prepared to fight again with her shiny Diamond Sword in her hand.

"Don't move! Tails is looking for something important right now", Sonic glared at E-35.

But the robot didn't listen and continued to get up. Once it was on its feet, the fan began to move. Mikoto dismissed her Diamond Sword and walked over to Sonic, "How about a double-attack, Sonic?"

Sonic grinned at her, "Sounds interesting." He turned back to E-35. "It's useless for you to say that…"

Dia flied up from Mikoto's shoulder and flied over to Amy who grabbed her and pulled her closer to her chest. Chris climbed up at the X-Cyclone, "Sonic!" He bent down and pressed a button on the controls. A small slot opened up at the bottom of the mecha and a ring flew out. Sonic caught it from behind, without looking back.

"_Got it!_" Sonic yelled out.

Sonic's body glowed up immediately and bent down to quickly spin dash towards E-35. Mikoto focused on her inner strength and spin dashed after Sonic. They easily went through E-35's neck together and caused a small explosion in the opening. Sonic and Mikoto exited the robot and they had won the body. The fan slowly died down and the robot fell down in defeat. Once Sonic and Mikoto landed on the ground, they shared a high-five together. Tails kept digging while this was going on. He then found a yellow Chaos Emerald and stood up with it.

"Found it!" the twin-tailed fox exclaimed.

"Good work, Tails", a familiar voice praised him.

A claw picked up the Chaos Emerald while Tails looked around to find the person who just spoke. Tails looked at his empty hand and was shocked.

"Eggman!" Chris exclaimed while everyone looked up at him.

Dr. Eggman just laughed before he flew away quickly. Everyone was speechless before Dia yelled out angrily.

"Chao, chao, chao!"

"Let's go and get it back", Sonic told the twin-tailed fox.

"Y-Yeah!" Tails agreed and ran towards the X-Cyclone.

Everyone followed suit. Tails was in the front with Amy right behind him with Dia on her lap. Frances jumped in the back and sat there. Chris looked shocked that she was coming along.

"What?" Frances asked him when she noticed Chris's expression.

"Umm… I think…it might be better if you stay here…", Chris hesitantly answered.

"How come, Chris?" Frances questioned.

"It's gonna be dangerous!" Chris began.

"Hey Chris!" Amy called out which caught his attention.

"Are you coming or not?" Tails asked him.

"O-Of course I am!" Chris answered.

Chris sat down at the back. Once the hatchets to the two cockpits closed, the X-Cyclone jumped up and transformed back to the X-Tornado. Sonic and Mikoto jumped up on the nose of the jet plane and stood there together.

"Then… Let's go!" Sonic shouted.

With that said, the X-Tornado sped off. The chase was on and they weren't going to give up until they had the yellow Chaos Emerald and, hopefully, the cyan colored Chaos Emerald which Dr. Eggman snatched from Tails at the Diamond Baseball Stadium.

**XXXXX**

When the team approached Dr. Eggman's island and base, they saw how a battle was taking place. The military attacked the base, but they were also attacked by different types of Dr. Eggman's robots flying around in the air and destroyed planes. Tails flew up higher to avoid unnecessary attention of other robots. Mikoto held onto Sonic's shoulders from behind and heard the blue hedgehog chuckle in excitement. Mikoto mentally groaned, but she couldn't help herself but be a little excited too. The X-Tornado came up to the base when the beach floor opened up to reveal missiles.

"What're those?!" Chris asked with a surprised expression.

"It's the missiles!" Tails seriously answered.

The missiles were launched and came towards their way and Tails had to dodge them all. The X-Tornado was pretty much spinning around to maneuver away from the missiles. Sonic and Mikoto had to hang on to the X-Tornado or else they would fall off. Tails continued to spin around, which caused the others to yell out.

"Piece of cake!" Sonic yelled out in excitement.

"We'll be hit!" Chris shouted.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Tails assured with a determined look.

The X-Tornado flew up with the missiles right behind them. Sonic, with a smirk on his face, and Mikoto stood on the nose and looked forward. The hedgecat and the others were worried about the missiles.

"Tails… the missiles!" Amy warned him.

"I've got it…", he assured her.

The X-Tornado then flew backwards and was going towards the missiles. A bunch of bullets were let out and Tails shot down the missiles with ease. It caused several explosions after the bullets hit them and the X-Tornado flew away from the smoke.

"That was cool!" Frances cheered in excitement.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sonic laughed.

Mikoto lightly growled, "Take this more seriously, Sonic!"

Sonic flinched by Mikoto's loud voice, "Geez, _take it easy!_ I AM taking this seriously!"

Mikoto groaned, "Baka…"

The X-Tornado flew up to the base and Tails shot bullets at the wall. The bullets were shot in a circle, leaving a shape of a circle on a wall.

"Hey, Sonic, will that work?" Tails asked him.

"Perfect!" Sonic replied enthusiastically.

"Then let's go!" Mikoto said.

Sonic looked at her with confusion, "You mean you're coming with me?"

"Of course!" Mikoto nodded.

Sonic still looked at her with a confused expression before he got back his smirk. "_All right._" Sonic grabbed Mikoto's right hand with his left hand before they jumped off of the nose of the X-Tornado and flew down to the circle together. They continued to fall until they made contact with the wall and were now inside the base. Mikoto glanced at the two directions of the corridor before she turned to Sonic. "I'll take the right path!"

Sonic nodded, "_Okay_, then I'll take the left path!" The two Mobians went on separate ways and both of them hoped they would find the Chaos Emeralds.

Mikoto summoned her Diamond Wand and transformed it to Diamond Sword when a few robots blocked her way. She slashed through them and kept running, hearing the robots explode from behind. Suddenly, her ears caught a strange sound from a door. She stopped on her tracks and glanced at the door. It sounded like someone was there inside and tried to knock down the door.

Mikoto ran over to the thick door and cupped her mouth around. "Hello! Is someone there?!"

The strange sounds stopped and a familiar voice shouted back. "Who is it?!"

*_Knuckles!_* Mikoto thought. "It's me; Mikoto!"

"The lilac hedgecat?!"

"Who are you talking about?" another familiar voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Shut up, batgirl!" Knuckles growled. "Mikoto, we are trapped inside this room! Can you help us get out?!"

"I can try! Stand back!" Mikoto replied.

Mikoto backed and held the Diamond Sword in a firm grip. Then she ran towards the door and jumped up with the sword above her head.

"**Shiny Slash!**"

Mikoto slashed through the door with ease and the door collapsed in several pieces. Knuckles, Rouge in a black costume, and a few military soldiers stared at the hedgecat with shock.

"H-How did you slash through the door like that?" Knuckles asked Mikoto. "My punches didn't make it through!"

Mikoto shrugged, "My Diamond Sword seems to be made by strong materials."

"Save the chat for later!" a familiar military woman spoke. "We have to get out of here before the time bomb explodes!"

"You go on ahead, I'll go look for Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds", Mikoto turned around and ran off, leaving the group.

The lilac hedgecat ran through the corridors and ran at the direction where Sonic had run off to. She saw a broken door ahead and ran inside, but only to stop on her tracks. There was a giant robot in front of her with Dr. Eggman on top of it, but the back was faced at Mikoto, so the doctor didn't see her yet.

"…Because you haven't yet realized that E-18 Guerra-Hard is powered by Chaos Emeralds. There are two of them!" Dr. Eggman told Sonic who was slowly getting mashed by the robot's hand.

*_So the Chaos Emeralds are inside of this robot?_* Mikoto thought.

"No wonder…", Sonic spoke.

Dr. Eggman said, "Then it's just about time to deal with you…"

"I don't think so!" Mikoto shouted, gaining Dr. Eggman and Sonic's attention.

Dr. Eggman turned around in his Eggmobile that was connected to E-18. "You, Spiny-Cat?!"

Mikoto jumped up with a battle roar and prepared her Diamond Sword. "It's over now, Eggman! **Shiny Slash!**"

Mikoto slashed through E-18's chest and found the two Chaos Emeralds. She quickly dismissed the Diamond Sword and grabbed the gems. The Chaos Emeralds glowed stronger as soon as she touched, and just like with the green Chaos Emerald she heard two different voices in her head.

_"I protect the thunder that strikes on the surface of your land, give light to shine up the sky. I am the guardian of the element lightning…"_

_ "I protect the ice of the frozen lands, give coolness to chill down the heating globe. I am the guardian of the element ice…"_

Mikoto felt power overwhelming her and it was stronger than when she had used the green Chaos Emerald before. She flied out of E-18 and held the Chaos Emeralds in her hands while her body glowed.

"_Yahoo!_ Way to go, Miko!" Sonic cheered and broke free from the grip of E-18.

Mikoto let out another battle roar and flied through E-18 several times before sparks came out from the robot. Mikoto landed on the floor and glanced at Sonic. "Hurry! Climb on!"

"_Okay!_" Sonic ran over to the hedgecat and grabbed onto her shoulders before Mikoto flied off and then E-18 exploded.

Mikoto went through the walls and soon the two Mobians were outside of the base. Mikoto steered her direction towards the waiting X-Tornado and landed on its nose. Sonic climbed off of the hedgecat and grinned at his friends.

"Hey!" he winked and had a thumbs up.

"Sonic! Miko!" everyone cheered.

"Chao!"

Mikoto smiled at her friends before she glanced down at the island. She saw the military people running to a safe place with Knuckles and Rouge. Once she saw they were out of the area, she closed her eyes and clenched her hands with the Chaos Emeralds. She felt the power from the both Chaos Emeralds as her body got enveloped by a light of yellow and cyan mixed.

"**Element Control Combination**…", Mikoto opened her eyes as they glowed in the same color as the two Chaos Emeralds. "**Lightning and Ice!**" She stretched out her arms towards the sky and pushed the two Chaos Emeralds against each other.

A beam of light shot out from them and went up into the sky. The clouds formed a black thunder cloud above Dr. Eggman's base. A few thunders were heard before a large lightning hit the base and at the contact, ice was forming in sharp shapes, pointing out from the tower. Then a giant explosion came around and caused the base to disintegrate. Everyone on the plane had to cover their eyes due to the bright light. The base was falling to the ground quickly.

After the explosion and the light died out, no one could no longer see the base. The lights from the Chaos Emeralds stopped shining too and Mikoto's body stopped glowing as well. The hedgecat felt a bit light-headed and sat down on her rear at the nose of the X-Tornado.

Sonic kneeled down almost beside her, "That was amazing! How'd you do that?"

Mikoto weakly smiled as she stared down on her lap, where her hands with the Chaos Emeralds rested. "I'm not sure, but… It seems I can control the elements of the Chaos Emeralds…"

**I laughed so hard when Decoe and Bocoe mistook Dr. Eggman for an enemy and Dr. Eggman scolded them while he avoided the missiles, especially the Japanese version. And then Dr. Eggman was about to finish Sonic with E-18 Guerra-Hard when the phone rang and Decoe was confused if Knuckles or Rouge were on their side. Both the English and Japanese versions were funny to me.**

**And a new OC of mine will appear in the next chapter. ^^**

**Japanese words**

**Doomo = It's a word that the Japanese people uses a lot in different situations. Like when they thank someone, apologize when they are late for a meeting and etc.**

**Arigatou = Thank you**

**Baka = Idiot**


	11. The Rumored Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 11: The Rumored Dragon**

It was a very beautiful weather the day after Sonic and Mikoto had defeated Dr. Eggman. Mikoto decided to go out on a walk with Dia after breakfast for fresh air. Mikoto felt for running and let Dia hold onto her shoulder. The lilac hedgecat ran off from the mansion and went to the direction where there was beautiful nature.

Pretty soon, the duo reached a landscape with forests, some mountains in the distance, and a lake. In the middle of the lake was an island. Mikoto stopped running and looked out to the island. Dia flew off of the hedgecat's shoulder and stared at the island too.

"Chao…"

Mikoto's ears twitched when she heard a strange sound. It was very low, but her ears were sensitive. Dia noticed her "owner's" behavior. "Chao, chao?"

"I hear something…", Mikoto looked to the right. "Let's check it out."

The hedgecat walked ahead with the white Chao flying after her when they saw the source of the strange sound. A long blonde-haired girl in Chris's age with a wheelchair was stuck in the dirt. Mikoto quickly recognized the girl from Chris's school. She ran over to the girl and helped her get loose. "Let me help you", Mikoto quickly spoke.

The girl turned her head around to look at the hedgecat, "Thank you! Oh! You're Mikoto, aren't you?"

Mikoto gave her a confused expression, "You know me?" Dia flied over to Mikoto and glanced at the blonde girl with a smile.

"Yes, of course! You're in the news with Sonic. I'm Helen", the girl introduced herself.

"I remember you. You are one of Chris's classmates, aren't you?" Mikoto questioned with a smile.

"That's right", Helen nodded.

The trio stared out at the lake while Helen explained why she was out there in the first place. "I come out here a lot. I love to look at that island." Dia sat down on Helen's lap in the meanwhile.

"May I ask why?" Mikoto asked.

"Dad told me that there were some small cute flowers on that island. He promised that he would take me there… But… Dad is just so busy", Helen looked down with a sad expression. "My father has also been keeping so busy for my sake. Because…I…"

Mikoto glanced at Helen's legs and understood the situation. Helen was probably born with the paralysis in her legs and made her handicapped, which made her life difficult from the other healthy children.

"Do you really want to go to that island?" Mikoto asked Helen.

"Of course I do!" Helen replied with the sad expression.

"Then I and Dia will take you out there", Mikoto smiled warmly.

Helen gasped in surprise while Dia looked up at the girl happily. She flew up and floated beside Mikoto.

"A-Are you sure?" Helen asked the hedgecat.

Mikoto nodded, "Yes. I am also curious about these flowers."

A smile spread on Helen's face before she suddenly got sad again and looked down. Mikoto got slightly worried. "What's wrong, Helen?"

"Actually… It's kind of dangerous at the island", Helen confessed.

"What?" Mikoto's eyes widened slightly.

"Because…recently, there have been rumors that a dragon lives on the island", Helen explained.

"A dragon? You mean those mighty beasts from the folktales I've been reading about?" Mikoto remembered some books of myths on Earth she had read about.

"Yes… Some people say they had seen a big silhouette flying from the island and they had heard low roars echoing in this area…"

Mikoto glanced for a moment at the island before she returned her eyes on the girl. "If you still really want to go to the island, I promise I will protect you with Dia."

"Really?" Helen's voice was filled with hope.

"Yes", Mikoto nodded.

"Promise?" Helen held out her pinkie.

Mikoto looked at the pinkie with confusion. "What is this?" she asked.

"I read on the Internet that when the Japanese people promise each other something, they link their pinkies together", Helen explained with a smile.

Mikoto looked at the pinkie before a smile kept on her face and she linked her own pinkie with Helen's. "I pinkie-promise."

The girls and the Chao smiled at each other. They stayed for a while before they departed and went of different ways. Mikoto asked if Helen needed some help to go back home, but the girl kindly declined the offer. They also agreed they would have their outing in two days.

Dia climbed onto Mikoto's shoulder once again before the lilac hedgecat ran off, back to the mansion. But outside the mansion, Mikoto accidently bumped into Sonic who came running from the opposite direction. The two Mobians fell down on their rears while they groaned in pain. Dia almost fell off of Mikoto's shoulder by the collision. Mikoto rubbed her forehead while Sonic rubbed his backside.

"Ow, that hurt!" Sonic slightly whined.

"It sure did…", Mikoto groaned.

"Chao, chao…"

Sonic opened his eyes and saw the hedgecat in front of him. "Miko? Where have you been?" he asked.

Mikoto stood up and walked over to the blue hedgehog. She helped him up on his feet before she answered, "Out for some fresh air. And you?"

"For a walk", Sonic replied.

"You mean a run, right?" Mikoto smirked while she crossed her arms.

"Yeah", Sonic nodded.

The two Mobians and the Chao went inside the mansion and walked to the living room where everyone else was gathered. Sonic pushed the door open with one hand.

"We're back", Sonic said.

"Sonic, Miko!" Chris called out their names and ran over to their side. "It's amazing… The President sent you an invitation to a party!"

"A party, you say?" Mikoto asked.

"Chao?"

"Yeah, we'll all go together, okay?" Chris told them.

"When will he hold this party?" Sonic asked.

"In two days…", Chris answered.

"Oh… I'm afraid I can't make it", Mikoto said in a low voice.

"Why not, Miko?" Chris asked.

"I promised Helen to take her out on an outing", Mikoto answered.

"Chao, chao", Dia nodded.

"Who's Helen?" Sonic looked puzzled.

"Helen, that Helen?" Chris wondered.

"The blonde girl who sits in a wheelchair. Your classmate, Chris", Mikoto answered.

Mikoto explained shortly for Chris and Sonic how she and Dia met Helen and promised the blonde girl to take her to the island and protect her if that rumored dragon would appear.

"And that's the story", Mikoto finished.

"Chao."

"But are you sure you can protect Helen by yourself?" Sonic questioned.

Mikoto nodded, "Yes, and I will take one of the Chaos Emeralds with me for just in case." She walked over to Chuck who sat on the couch with the letter from the President. "Chuck, where can I find a boat and some life jackets?"

"Just go to the storage for them", Chuck answered without looking up from the letter.

"Arigatou", Mikoto thanked him before she walked out the door that led outside.

Mikoto closed the door behind her and jogged over to the garage. Dia flied up and floated after the hedgecat while she walked into the garage. She found the boat very fast and looked for the life jackets.

"Dia, can you look at the other side of the room, please?" Mikoto asked her Chao partner.

"Chao."

Dia flied to the other side of the storeroom and kept searching for the life jackets. She noticed something orange and found two pairs of life jackets. "Chao, chao!"

Mikoto turned around and saw her Chao friend pointing down at an open chest. She walked over and looked down to see the life jackets. "There they were. Thank you, Dia", Mikoto smiled. Dia smiled in return.

Mikoto picked up two of the life jackets and put them in the boat. Now the boat was ready for the outing. The lilac hedgecat just wondered which Chaos Emerald she should take along. She decided to bring the cyan Chaos Emerald. Mikoto and Dia went up to the attic and went to a machine where the Chaos Emeralds were stored. Mikoto opened a slot and grabbed the cyan Chaos Emerald. The Chaos Emerald lightly shone before it calmed down. Mikoto walked downstairs and out from the garage with Dia floating by her side when Amy ran towards them, waving her hand in the air.

"Miko!"

Mikoto stopped walking and waited for the pink hedgehog to reach her. Amy panted as she clutched her knees.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm fine!" Amy straightened up her body. "Anyway, Cream and I wondered if you can help us pick out our dresses for the party."

Mikoto nodded, "Sure, I can help you."

"Yay! Thank you, Miko!" Amy grabbed the hedgecat's hand and dragged her to the mansion with enthusiasm. Mikoto didn't protest; she just smiled at Amy's happiness. Dia flied after the two Mobians while she hummed a Chao song.

**XXXXX**

The day finally came. Mikoto walked into Ella's room and saw Amy and Cream dressed up for the party. Amy wore a white long sleeved shirt underneath a red dress and it covered her hands. To match her dress, she had on red heels. Cream wore a light pink dress with white gloves. She had on light pink slippers with a white little flower on top to match the dress. Cheese even replaced his red bow with a light pink bow to match Cream's dress.

"You look wonderful, girls", Mikoto smiled. "And you too, Cheese."

"Thanks, Miko!" Amy smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Mikoto", Cream bowed.

"Chao!"

Mikoto walked out to let the girls finish the last preparations and went downstairs to the hall. The boys were waiting for the girls and Dia was waiting for the lilac hedgecat. Tails wore a dark green suit and a red bow tie. Chuck wore a black tuxedo with a yellow bow tie and Chris had on a dark blue suit with a teal bow tie. Even Sonic was dressed up for the party. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a red bow tie.

Mikoto decided to play matchmaker and went over to Sonic. "Hey, Sonic."

"Yeah?" Sonic looked up at the hedgecat.

"Take a closer look on Amy when she walk downstairs", Mikoto said.

"What are you-"

"Sorry you've waited for us!"

Everyone looked up at the stairs and saw Amy, Cream, and Cheese coming down to the group. Mikoto saw how Sonic stared at the pink hedgehog with big eyes. She knew Sonic had a weak spot for Amy, but she wondered why he always turned her down.

"How do we look, boys?" Amy asked.

"You look great!" Chris gave the girls a thumbs up.

"You are cute in your dress, Cream", Tails smiled at said Mobian.

"Th-Thank you, Tails", Cream blushed.

"Chao!"

"Oh, and you too, Cheese", Tails quickly added.

Amy glanced at Sonic with a wink, "What do you think, Sonic?"

Sonic blinked twice to return to real life. "Oh, um… You look…beautiful…", he slightly stuttered.

"Yay! He said I'm beautiful!" Amy hugged Sonic with her dead-grip and put a kiss on his muzzle. Sonic's muzzle turned into Knuckles-red. Mikoto and the others couldn't resist chuckling by the blue hedgehog's reaction.

"Well, Dia and I need to go now. Have a good time, everyone", Mikoto told the group as Dia grabbed onto her shoulder.

"You too! See ya later!" Sonic said.

Mikoto sped off to Helen's house to fetch the girl. Said girl had given the hedgecat her address from the other day, so Mikoto didn't have any problem to find the house since she had looked on a town's map.

Helen was waiting outside of the house in her wheelchair and got a big smile when she saw Mikoto running over to her.

"Good morning, Miko and Dia", Helen greeted.

"Ohayoo, Helen", Mikoto greeted back.

"Chao, chao."

Mikoto walked to the back of the wheelchair and grabbed the handles. "Are you ready for the outing?"

"Yes, I'm so excited!" Helen nodded happily.

"Hold on tight, because I'll go with super speed", Mikoto warned before she ran off. Mikoto looked like a lilac blur as she ran across Station Square and out to the landscape. While Mikoto ran, she heard sounds from the sky and glanced up. Choppers and military jet planes were flying above the ground and seemed to prepare for something.

Pretty soon, Mikoto, Dia, and Helen reached the lake while Mikoto still heard the sound of propellers and engines from the sky. *_What's going on here?_* she thought.

Dia noticed too that something wasn't right. "Chao…"

Mikoto turned her head towards Helen, "Okay… Wait here while I fetch the boat. Dia, you stay with her."

"Chao!" Dia flied up from Mikoto's shoulder and sat down on Helen's lap.

Mikoto rushed back to the Thorndyke's mansion and went first to the kitchen. Ella was there and had just finished packing a small picnic basket with food and a thermos with hot tea.

"You came just in time", Ella smiled and handed over the basket to the lilac hedgecat. "I hope you, Dia, and Helen will have a good time together, but I'm still worried about that dragon…"

"Don't worry, Ella. If the dragon appears, I will teach him a lesson. And thank you for making the food for the picnic", Mikoto said before she ran to the garage where the boat was. She put the basket in the boat and then picked up the boat with her hands. She held the boat above her head and rushed back to the lake.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. Let's go", Mikoto put down the boat in the water. She picked up the two life jackets and gave one to Helen. They pulled on the life jackets before Mikoto skillfully put Helen's wheelchair in the boat. Dia still sat on Helen's lap while Mikoto rowed the boat. The sun was about to get down, so the sky was orange colored by the sunlight.

"It's hard to believe that the time rushed by so fast", Mikoto mumbled.

Helen was excited and looked up at the sky with a smile. "I'm so excited! I've been dreaming to see this island for so long, Miko!" But then her smile was replaced with a sad expression. "I wish my father could've come with me. If only he didn't had to work so hard. We could be together more…"

Dia looked up at Helen before she slowly flied up and gave Helen's face a hug. Helen got very surprised by the action, but then she smiled and hugged back Dia. Mikoto smiled at the duo before she looked over her shoulder to see how close they were to the island.

"We're almost there", the hedgecat told the girls.

Suddenly, Mikoto's ear twitched by a familiar sound and looked up. Three choppers were flying towards the island.

"What's happening?" Helen questioned.

"Chao!"

"I don't know, but I think they're looking for that dragon", Mikoto replied when the wind from the propellers ruffled the boat. Dia grabbed onto Helen and struggled to not fly away by the strong wind.

A hook shot off from one of the choppers and hit the boat. Mikoto and Helen gasped and then the chopper pulled the boat backwards. A man with a megaphone shouted from the chopper, "The island is sealed off! We are going to catch the dragon and eliminate it tonight!"

Mikoto glared at the man, "I still won't give up!" She looked at Helen who held Dia close to her chest. "Helen, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Helen assured the hedgecat.

"Good", Mikoto said and pulled out the hook. She placed it on a handle of the wheelchair and climbed on. "Hang on tight!"

Now the chopper was lifting the wheelchair and to the girls' luck, they headed towards the island. At the right time, Mikoto took off the hook and the wheelchair flew towards the island. Luckily, the wheelchair landed safely and no one got injured. Mikoto let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Helen had her head bent down and sounded like she was crying. Dia looked very worried at the girl.

"Are you okay? Did you get scared?" Mikoto worriedly asked.

But then the hedgecat and the Chao saw Helen was laughing happily. It confused the duo very much.

"That was great! You're really interesting… I've never met such a person before. This is just like a big adventure!" Helen smiled happily.

Mikoto and Dia smiled back when the hedgecat saw the choppers approach the island. "And it looks like it's becoming even more like a big adventure", Mikoto grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. "Helen, would you like to go with me and Dia on this adventure?"

"Of course!" Helen nodded. Dia sat down on her lap once again.

"Iku yo!" And with that, Mikoto ran into the forest.

**XXXXX**

It became evening and Mikoto finally found an opening in the forest where the girls could gain back their breaths. They haven't encountered the rumored dragon yet, but something told Mikoto they would soon meet the mighty beast. Helen kept explaining for Mikoto and Dia about her situation with her parents.

"I really do love my Mom and Dad. They're so good to me. That's why they work so hard, so that I can have everything I need. They make sure I have the best doctors, the best medicine. Even this wheelchair must have cost them a lot of money. There's only one thing I want more than anything else, and that's just spend more time with them and have more fun…", Helen's sad expression turned into a happy one. "But I had lots of fun today, Miko! I've never been so excited in my whole life!"

Dia noticed something in the forest and suddenly growled. Mikoto heard her Chao friend growl and looked at the direction where Dia was looking.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked.

"I think the dragon is coming", Mikoto whispered.

Helen gasped quietly and her eyes showed fear. Mikoto summoned her Diamond Wand and transformed it into Diamond Sword while she held the cyan colored Chaos Emerald in her other hand. The girls stayed quiet as they heard footsteps approach them. Mikoto and Dia glared at the direction as they saw a pair of brown eyes glow in the darkness. A silhouette was slowly moving towards them and its shape was based on a dragon, but this was too small to be a big dragon.

The figure stopped walking when it was a few meters from the girls and now Mikoto could see the dragon. It was a Mobian-looking dragon with orange scale, tan skin, brown spikes on its head and tail, and it wore a pair of white gloves as Sonic and a pair of brown and white sneakers. It also had a pair of brown wings on its back. It looked like to be at the same height as Sonic as well.

The dragon stared at the girls with a raised eyebrow, "Visitors? So there are humans who are brave enough to come on the island."

"Who are you?" Mikoto demanded.

The dragon took a step forward and glanced at the hedgecat. "Another Mobian?" He looked at Dia. "And a Chao too? So I am not the only one who ended up in this strange world."

"Excuse me, but WHO are you?" Mikoto asked once again.

The dragon snapped out from his thoughts. "Oh, my deepest apologizes! I am Hatori the Royal Dragon, the last descendant of the Royal Dragon family." He bowed to the girls.

"Royal Dragon family? Never heard about it", Mikoto shook her head as she dismissed the Diamond Sword and put away the Chaos Emerald.

"I'm not surprised", Hatori shrugged. "I come from my ancestors' village and it's hidden in a mountain area on Mobius."

"Mobius? Is that the name of the world where you and your friends are coming from, Miko?" Helen asked the lilac hedgecat.

"It is, from what I've heard from Tails", Mikoto replied. "But I'm not sure if I come from that world…" She looked up at Hatori. "I'm Mikoto the Hedgecat. This is my Chao friend; Diamond, but we all call her for Dia. And this is Helen, a friend of mine."

"Chao!"

Dia noticed some strange lights approach the group. Hatori looked over his shoulder and saw the lights too.

"They haven't given up yet?" Mikoto mumbled. "Hatori, the military is looking for a giant dragon that appeared on this island. Could the rumored dragon be-"

"Me? Well, I do transform to my adult form when I feel for it, so I guess I'm the bait", Hatori walked over to the girls. "Do you mind if I accompany you ladies for a while?"

"Sure!" Helen nodded with a smile.

Mikoto grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, "It seems this adventure will last even longer." Dia sat down on Helen's lap again.

"Enemies spotted from the rear!" Helen told the Mobians. Four military soldiers were riding on flying bikes.

"Forward, march!" Mikoto shouted and ran off. Hatori stretched out his wings and flied after the girls.

"Helen, hold Dia, 'cause I'm going to trick these guys!" Mikoto alerted the human girl.

"Okay!" Helen hugged Dia closer to her chest.

"I'll fly up to the sky, my ladies!" Hatori yelled as he flied higher up in the air.

Mikoto zigzagged among the trees and tricked the military soldiers. Well, at least one of them knocked right into a tree and fainted. Another soldier got tricked as well and crashed in another direction from Mikoto, Dia, and Helen. Mikoto ran out from the forest and went to another direction as she looked over her shoulder. "I hope that worked!" Mikoto said.

"Miko, in front!" Helen yelled out.

"Chao, chao, chao!"

Mikoto looked ahead and saw a wall of a cliff. She braked just in time before the girls would have crashed into the wall. They stared up at the cliff and it was a long way up. Hatori landed beside them. "Need a helping hand, ladies?"

"Yes please, but hurry", Mikoto said as she looked over her shoulder. Three lights from those flying bikes were approaching them.

Hatori grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, "Climb onto my back." Mikoto complied. "And you, hold onto very tight." He referred to Helen.

"What are you going to do?" Helen questioned.

"We are…", Hatori skillfully opened his wings, even though Mikoto was on his back. "…going to…" The military guys came even closer. "…FLY!" Hatori suddenly flied up with supersonic flying speed and landed on the cliff. The soldiers didn't have time to brake, so they crashed right into the wall. The group from the cliff glanced down at the soldiers before they looked at each other and laughed.

Dia flied up from Helen's lap and looked ahead. She gasped loudly and got everyone's attention. They looked ahead and gasped as well, except Hatori. Before them was a meadow filled with beautiful small white flowers that shone in the moonlight.

"These are the small white flowers that Dad mentioned", Helen said.

"It's very beautiful here, don't you think so, ladies?" Hatori asked. "I'll always fly up to this cliff every evening to watch the flowers."

"Kirei…", Mikoto mumbled with shiny eyes.

"Chao…"

"Let me pick some of them for you, Lady Helen", Hatori kneeled down to pick a flower when Helen yelled out.

"Don't! Leave them just as they are. I want to come back someday with my mother and father", Helen told the orange dragon.

"I get it. That way, it will be just as beautiful", Hatori straightened himself up.

"It was worth coming to the island today. Right, Dia?" Mikoto glanced at her Chao friend.

"Chao, chao!" Dia nodded with a smile.

But the peace ended when Mikoto heard some sounds behind her. She looked down and saw a couple of hooks at the edge of the cliff. The soldiers were climbing up the cliff.

"They can still chase after us?" Mikoto said out loudly.

"These guys are really troublesome", Hatori sighed.

"Chao…"

"The flowers will be trampled on if they come up here!" Helen pointed out.

"Leave it to us to deal with them!" Hatori said.

The dragon grabbed the wheelchair as Mikoto climbed onto his back with Dia on Helen's lap before Hatori flied away from the cliff and landed on a new cliff nearby. Mikoto jumped off and took over the wheelchair.

"Ooooi!" Hatori shouted and got the soldiers' attention. "We're over here, gentlemen!"

"They're there!" one of the soldiers shouted and jumped off the rope. Mikoto and Hatori ran or flied while they had the soldiers chasing after them.

Mikoto looked over her shoulder, "We have to get away from the island now."

"Mikoto, brake!" Hatori yelled out.

Mikoto looked ahead and saw the edge of a cliff ahead. She braked with her feet and managed to stop the wheelchair at the very edge. The group was on a dead end, because the lake was preventing them from running.

"It's the lake!" Mikoto gasped.

Mikoto and Hatori looked back and saw the three soldiers threating them with guns designed to shoot hooks. Helen and Dia looked at the adults with worry and fear. Then a chopper appeared out of nowhere behind the group, so they were surrounded now and had no way to escape. But Hatori seemed very calm for the situation.

"You, dragon", one of the soldiers spoke. "Are you the very same dragon who caused trouble and spread fear to the civilians recently?"

"I haven't caused any trouble. I just have to stretch out my wings sometimes, but I mean no harm", Hatori tried to reason.

"So you ARE that dragon…", the solider said. "We got special orders from the President to eliminate you."

"What?" Hatori raised an eyebrow. "Are you humans that stupid? Eliminate a prince?"

"A prince?" Mikoto and Helen said with surprise.

"Chao?"

Hatori lightly smirked, "I guess I have to show you." He quickly flied up while his whole body glowed in a strong light. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the light. Hatori's body grew bigger and in the next second, an adult form of Hatori flied in the sky, flapping his wings. Everyone stared at the mighty dragon with widened eyes.

"It's the dragon! Get him!" the soldiers turned their attention at Hatori and prepared to shoot him, even the helicopter.

"Leave him alone!" Mikoto ran towards the soldiers. She curled her body into a ball and knocked down the soldiers before they could shoot.

Hatori turned his attention at the chopper and missed a hook just in time. He hit the propeller of the chopper with his long tail and made it crash into the lake. "The humans doesn't understand the power of a dragon", Hatori mumbled.

Mikoto ran back to Helen and picked up the girl bridal style. Hatori flied down to the girls and bent down his head to let Mikoto climb up on him. Dia flied after the girls and sat on Mikoto's head. Mikoto maneuvered Helen so she sat in front of her before Hatori flied up in the sky, but first he grabbed the wheelchair with his big paws and brought it with him.

Helen held onto Hatori as she looked down and saw the meadow with the white flowers. "Miko, Dia, look!"

From the sky, the meadow looked like snow as white petals blew away by the wind. The girl looked at the meadow with big eyes while Hatori chuckled at the girls' reactions.

**XXXXX**

Hatori flied above Station Square and that caused some panic among the people. They screamed in fear and ran away, but they didn't know that Hatori was a kind dragon.

"Humans can easily be scared", Hatori pointed out.

"It's because they haven't seen a real dragon before and most of the dragons in stories are evil", Helen explained.

"I see…", Hatori mumbled.

Mikoto looked up at Helen, "Did you enjoy the adventure, Helen?"

Helen nodded with a smile, "Yes, very much!"

"Chao!"

"It is late now. Tell me where your house is and I'll take you home, Lady Helen", Hatori said.

"Wait! Weren't you supposed to go and meet the President, Miko?" Helen looked over her shoulder to look at the hedgecat.

"Yes, but Sonic is the main hero, so it doesn't matter if I don't go", Mikoto replied.

Helen looked down with a sad expression, "But…I'll feel guilty if you kept the others waiting just for me. You'd better go for a little while."

Mikoto thought about it a few seconds before she replied, "Okay. I'll go. Hatori, can you take us to the Presidential house?"

"I can, if you tell me the directions", Hatori replied.

Helen gave Hatori the directions and soon they found the White House. Hatori slowly flied down while people screamed and ran away. Hatori first placed down the wheelchair and bent down his head so Mikoto and Helen could climb off. Mikoto picked up Helen bridal style and jumped off from Hatori. Dia flied after the girls while Mikoto put down Helen on her wheelchair. Hatori's body glowed once again and he was now in his small form. The group walked over to a pair of open doors and smiled at everyone who noticed them now.

"Miko!"

"Ms. Mikoto!"

"Chao!"

A man got in front of Sonic's group with a big smile. "Mikoto, welcome! Mr. President! Mr. President!" the man called out to the President.

The President walked up to Mikoto and held his hand out, "Great to finally meet you, Mikoto."

Mikoto took his hand with a small smiled and shook it. "I'm for my late arrival. I promised a friend of mine to take her out for a picnic", she explained. "Also, you don't have to fear for the rumored dragon anymore." She turned to Hatori. "It was Hatori the Royal Dragon who lived on the island and can transform to his adult form anytime."

Hatori walked forward and bowed to the President, "I deeply apologize for scaring your civilians, but let me assure you; I never meant any harm."

"That's super news! Hurry, hurry! Reporters, photographers! What's wrong with those who came to get the news?" the man asked while looking around.

He paused at their table and widened his eyes in shock. The reporters were all sleeping on the tables with empty bottles of wine and other alcohol. The man smacked both hands on his cheeks, yelled out before falling backwards and landed on his back. Everyone watched that before they started laughing like crazy.

**XXXXX**

After the quick visit at the President, Hatori and Mikoto took Helen home, but they stayed outside to listen at the dinner conversation. Mikoto sat against the tree on a tree branch with a sleeping Dia in her arms while Hatori stood on the same tree branch with his arms crossed, but a few centimeters from the hedgecat. Helen sounded very excited when she told her parents about the adventure she had.

"In order to catch us… our enemies shot ropes with a hook from the chopper! It rushed over at us from the left at first and we wanted to stay clear, but because our boat was too small, it couldn't move fast enough to keep clear of them at all! So we got hit. But we just took it easy… had them pull us up, and then used the movements quickly…", Helen paused for a second before she spoke again. "Mom, please give me another bowl."

A woman's voice spoke, "Right, right! Your appetite is very good today!"

"And then…", Helen spoke again, only to be interrupt by a masculine voice.

"Just a minute! Dad wants another bowl as well. In order to listen to Helen's story, I'll need to get some more ready."

"Dad, hurry up! Now comes the good part! Then we rushed and jumped for the cliff… It was exciting!" Helen shouted.

Helen's Dad laughed with slightly excitement, "I got it, I got it. Now I'll have to prepare two bottles of wine."

Hatori raised an eyebrow, "Why do humans drink so much alcohol? I do not understand."

Mikoto shrugged, "Me neither." She looked back at the window of the kitchen and saw Helen's Mom smile with some tears in her eyes. Helen's Dad noticed that.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That child is so happy that she's having another bowl…", Helen's Mom said while Helen's Dad put a comfortable hand on her shoulder. "Because we're so afraid of danger… we just kept her at home."

"I'll start taking my work schedule into account… No, I'll just start to adjust my schedule from tomorrow onwards. I had forgotten where I should go with her", Helen's Dad spoke.

"Honey!" Helen's Mom smiled happily at her husband. Mikoto couldn't help but sigh happily at the couple.

*_I wonder if I'll find a husband too one day. No wait, _mate*, Mikoto corrected herself.

"Mom, Dad, you're so slow!" Helen shouted.

"We'll be right there", Helen's Dad responded.

"Just wait, the soup cooked by your mom is very special! Let us take some time", Helen's Mom smiled as the two parents walked back to the dinner room.

"Geez! Now comes the good part!" Helen said. "Guess what the enemy also used aside from the chopper? A bike that flies off the ground! It's something that was seen in a movie and can be driven on water or on the roads! Oh, that's right, I met the President!"

"Take it easy, slow down", Helen's Mom laughed a little.

"What happened when you hung from the chopper?" Helen's Dad asked.

"What shall I begin with?" Helen giggled.

Helen told her parents about the rumored dragon that turned out to be an innocent Mobian and how Hatori had the ability to transform into his adult form. Hatori chuckled when Helen told her parents that part. Mikoto rubbed her tired eyes and stood up with Dia in her arms.

"Do you want to come with me, Hatori?" she asked. "I'm sure you can stay with me and my friends at Chris's mansion."

Hatori glanced at the hedgecat before he looked up at the night sky. He closed his eyes to think and then nodded to himself. "I accept the offer, Mikoto", he turned to look at her.

Mikoto smiled at Hatori, "I'm glad."

Hatori chuckled and grabbed Mikoto from behind. "Hold onto tight." He opened his wings and flew up in the sky. Mikoto gave him the directions to Chris's mansion and found out that Chuck was still awake to welcome the new guest.

**I really liked the part with Ella and the bodyguards in the English version. The replies were funnier on English than on Japanese.**

**Japanese words**

**Arigatou = Thank you**

**Ohayoo = Good morning**

**Iku yo = Let's go**

**Kirei = Beautiful**

**Oi = Hey**


	12. A Calm Shopping Day?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 12: A Calm Shopping Day?**

Mikoto woke up by an uncomfortable feeling that Dr. Eggman wasn't defeated and somehow she felt he would strike today. Mikoto tried to shake off the feeling and went downstairs with a half-sleepy Dia flying after her.

"Good morning, Miko, Dia!" Amy excitedly greeted the duo.

"Good morning, Mr. Mikoto and Dia", Cream greeted with a smile.

"Chao!" Cheese smiled along with Cream.

"Ohayoo…", Mikoto rubbed her tired eyes when she had reached the ground level. "What's all the excitement about?"

"Chao…", Dia yawned.

Amy grinned, "Well, today we're going for shopping!"

"Shopping?" Mikoto repeated the word.

"Yeah, since we don't have to hide anymore, we can visit Station Square anytime!" Amy explained.

"I'm so excited! Are you too, Cheese?" Cream questioned her Chao friend.

"Chao!" Cheese excitedly nodded.

Mikoto groaned mentally because she didn't really like shopping, but she knew she had to get out of the shell and go out to the public if she wanted to melt into the community. Mikoto didn't see Chris, Sonic, Tails, or Hatori anywhere so she entered the living room with Dia to find two of the boys.

"Ohayoo, Chris, Sonic", Mikoto greeted them.

"Chao."

"Good morning", the boys greeted the duo back.

Mikoto noticed something in Chris's hand and took a closer look. It was a plaid yellow colored cell phone.

"Is that a new phone for you, Chris?" Mikoto questioned.

"No, it's for Sonic. Here, take this!" Chris handed Sonic the phone.

"What? A communicator?" Sonic asked while he held the cell phone in between his fingers and gave the phone a dull expression.

"It's called a Mobile Phone! With this phone, I can contact you even when you're out, okay? But only if I'm where the electric signal can reach", Chris explained to him. Sonic still stared at the cell phone with the same expression.

*_He obviously doesn't want the phone_*, Mikoto thought.

"You also can't get it into the water", Chris pointed out while winking at the blue hedgehog. The door suddenly opened.

"Hey, Chris! It's time to get going!" Tails yelled out.

Amy, Tails, and Hatori walked in the room. The pink hedgehog had her arms crossed while looking at Mikoto and Chris.

"We've been waiting outside for you guys!" Amy told them.

"Gomen. I didn't know we were about to go out now", Mikoto apologized.

"Chao."

"It is understandable", Hatori said.

"Ops, I forgot!" Chris apologized as well.

"Where're you guys going?" Sonic asked.

"I told you several times yesterday that…we would go to Station Square to shop. It's very rare for us that we don't have to stay home all day. Let's enjoy the freedom to the best of our ability. Although I guess Sonic only likes running around… He just wouldn't understand us", Amy explained at first, and then crossed her arms and complained about Sonic.

*_Did Amy mention the shopping yesterday? …Can't remember… I was busy practicing with the grand piano…_*, Mikoto wondered to herself.

Amy noticed the cell phone in Sonic's hand. She ran up excitedly to him and looked down at the cell phone.

"Sonic has a Mobile Phone!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic just threw the phone, which Amy caught with a surprised expression, and stood up.

"It's for you!" Sonic lied before he ran out of the room to freedom.

"Wait, Sonic! What about your cell phone?" Chris called out.

Sonic rushed back and stood on one foot on a recliner. He had his other leg up behind him with a hand on his hips and the other under his chin. "Leave a message for me!" He said before he ran out once again.

"I guess he wants to be left alone", Tails shrugged.

Hatori glanced at the fox, "So this happens all the time?"

"Yeah", Tails replied.

"But why can't he be left alone with me?!" Amy yelled.

Mikoto stared at the door where Sonic had run out through. She wondered why Sonic didn't want to spend more time with Amy. Sure, Amy could hug people to death, but she was still kind and cared for the people around her.

*_Could it be…Sonic is just too shy to confess?_* Mikoto thought.

**XXXXX**

The Mobians and Chris were sitting in a small yellow limo as Ella, dressed in a green dress, drove the vehicle towards Station Square. Dia sat on Mikoto's lap while Cheese sat on Cream's lap during the ride. The Mobians had some drinks when they heard Chris sigh.

"Surely enough, I figured Sonic wouldn't like this thing", the boy admitted.

"He doesn't like everyone else always contacting him", Amy explained.

"But he always disappears so suddenly… Won't you feel worried when you can't make contact with him?" Chris asked.

"It's alright. Whenever you're in trouble, Sonic will always come out on his own", Tails assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Count on it!" Tails, Amy, and Cream answered with a thumbs up.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese answered.

"Always, you say?" Hatori mumbled and turned his head towards Mikoto. "I find it hard to believe."

"I know, it was the same for me", Mikoto replied. "But it's true."

After a while, Ella parked the limo in the parking lot outside of a tall yellow building. The group got out and headed inside. Mikoto's eyes widened when she saw how big it was inside. There were stores anywhere she looked. The girls went to the clothing store while the boys headed off to the toy store.

Mikoto noticed people stared at them, and it made her feel a little bit uncomfortable. But she understood they were slightly curious and a bit scared because they didn't see walking or talking animals every day.

Ella picked out clothes for Cream while Cheese bounced on some folded clothes. Dia made sure he was okay and safe from the humans. Amy asked Mikoto if she could say which clothes looked better on the pink hedgehog. Mikoto agreed and waited outside of a small changing room.

A few minutes later, Amy moved the curtain to the side and let Mikoto take a look at the clothes. Amy was wearing a dark green dress with light green ruffles around the bottom of the dress. The sleeves were puffed up and were the same color as the ruffles. At the bottom of her dress, there was an upside down yellow thick V with a mini light green triangle in the middle. To finish it off, a big yellow bow was around her neck and she wore a pair of brown boots.

"What do you think?" Amy asked Mikoto.

Mikoto examined the dress a few seconds before she replied, "It looks good."

Amy smiled and closed the curtain again. After a couple of minutes, the curtain opened up again. Now Amy wore a dress which reminded Mikoto of a girl school uniform. It was dark purple and the dress went down to her thighs. A yellow sash went around her waist and tied up on her left hip. There was a purple/indigo tie around her neck and her short sleeves were white.

"How about this one?" Amy asked.

"I like it", Mikoto smiled. "And it looks good on you."

Amy giggled before she closed the curtain again. A few minutes passed by before the curtain opened up. Amy wore a light purple jacket with a light blue shirt underneath. The hat on her head was dark magenta color. The line around the hat was a dark lilac color and a yellow flower was on the left side of the hat. Before Mikoto could comment, she noticed how Amy stared at something behind her. Mikoto looked over her shoulder and saw the people staring at them. One second later, the humans ran off quickly when they noticed the two Mobians saw them staring, except one human girl who turned her head to look through the clothes again. Amy grimaced and pulled her hat down at little.

"Maybe we should go", Mikoto noticed Amy's uncomfortable aura.

"Yeah…", Amy agreed before she changed back to her regular clothes.

Luckily, Ella and Cream were done looking for clothes. They paid for the clothes before the group left the store. They met up with Chris, Tails, and Hatori who waited for them.

Mikoto noticed how Tails looked kinda uncomfortable. "What's the matter, Tails?"

Tails groaned, "A kid dragged me in my tails, thinking I was a stuffed animal."

"Oh…", Mikoto said.

Hatori looked at Mikoto with an odd look. "Mikoto, where is Diamond?"

"Diamond… You mean Dia? She's right-", Mikoto turned around, but didn't see Dia flying beside her. "Dia?" Mikoto started to get panicked. "Where are you?"

"I knew she was with us when we left the store", Amy said.

"I'll go back and see if I can find her!" Mikoto said before she ran off.

"Ah… Miko, wait! I'll come with you!" Chris ran after the hedgecat.

Mikoto ran through the halls and tried to find Dia. She noticed how a small group of people stared at something in front of a jewelry store window. She walked through the crowd and excused to the humans until she made it through. There was Dia flying in front of the window and stared on an indigo collar with a diamond symbol. Mikoto saw how Dia seemed to like the collar.

Chris made it through the crowd and walked over to the Mobian and the Chao. Mikoto turned around to look at him. "Chris… I hope it's not too much to ask for, because…Dia seems to like this collar."

"Chao…", Dia nodded and never took off the glance from the collar.

Chris smiled, "It's okay. I'll buy the collar for her."

"Really?" Mikoto asked, quite shocked.

"Yeah!"

The trio walked in to the store and one of the staff fetched the diamond collar. Chris bought it before Mikoto put on the collar around Dia's neck. Dia was so happy that she first hugged Mikoto's face and then Chris's face. The boy and the Mobian smiled and laughed lightly by Dia's actions and happiness.

The trio walked back to the group and decided to go and eat lunch in a restaurant. They found a table and the waiter took their orders before walking away. While they waited for the food, people started to stare at them. Well, Mikoto got quickly used to it, but still felt uncomfortable. The waiter came back with the food and the group began to eat. But after a while, the uncomfortable aura made the Mobians and the Chaos very nervous. Even Chris and Ella felt the tensing aura.

"Chris…", Amy spoke as she looked down.

"Yeah?" Chris asked her quietly.

"This is…very weird", Amy confessed.

Mikoto took a quick look around. The humans in the restaurant stared at them and mumbled to each other. Even humans stared at them through the window from outside. Dia sat on Mikoto's lap and huddled closer to the lilac hedgecat while shivering in fear. Mikoto put quickly a comfortable hand on her head.

"I'm scared!" Cream leaned closer to Ella.

"Chao, chao…"

"Indeed, this is very uncomfortable", Hatori muttered. "We cannot even eat a simple lunch alone without having humans staring at us?"

"How come everybody keeps staring?" Tails asked with a confused look.

"You're all the times celebrities. Ever since you had knocked out Eggman's base!" Ella explained to him.

"But we didn't go after Dr. Eggman to become famous! Of course, if they ask me to appear on TVs or magazine covers, I won't turn them down", Amy persisted at first before she bragged a little. Tails and Hatori gave her odd stares by her comment.

"Sorry. Guess it will take a while for people to get used to you guys here", Chris apologized.

"I'm not so sure they'll ever get used to us here", Tails sighed.

"I agree, Tails", Mikoto said.

All of a sudden, flashes were seen from the outside. The humans were taking pictures of them. Amy covered her eyes while Tails and Hatori widened their eyes in surprise. Ella, Cream, and Cheese closed their eyes from the flashes. Chris closed one eye and had his arm up to block the flashes. Mikoto and Dia closed their eyes from the sudden flashes.

Pretty soon, Ella had enough and rose up from her chair. "No more photographs!" she screamed at the camera man through the window.

Mikoto and Dia opened their eyes and saw Ella glaring at the camera man. When she looked at someone in the restaurant, the crowd turned their heads to avoid her death glare.

Chris sighed, "Let's try someplace else."

"Good idea", Hatori agreed, while standing up from his chair.

The group stood up from their seats and followed Chris. The boy shared some words with a waiter and then they were guided to a VIP room. Mikoto wondered if it was a good idea to move to a room filled with rich people.

*_After all, humans are still humans_*, Mikoto thought while she held Dia in her arms.

"This way, please!" the waiter told them.

The group followed him. Mikoto looked over her shoulder and saw Amy staring at the humans from behind. Amy, being childish for her age, stuck her tongue out at the humans. Mikoto just sighed and shook her head lightly. *_She almost copies Sonic's actions._*

"Amy", the lilac hedgecat called out.

Said Mobian looked over her shoulder to see Mikoto and Dia waiting for her. She ran to them before the trio quickly caught up to the group as they walked to a table. The VIP room was bigger and elegant than the last room. Chandeliers hanged from the ceiling and the humans that sat and ate wore formal clothes.

"Hey, look at that", Mikoto heard a woman whisper in the background.

"The young master Thorndyke is said to live together with those strange creatures…and surely enough, it's true!" another woman whispered. Mikoto heard more gossip while the group sat down at a round table.

"Please wait here!" the waiter told them before he walked away.

"This is members only, so it'll be alright", Chris assured the Mobians.

Hatori glanced around before he grimaced. "I'm afraid it's going to be the opposite of alright, Christopher."

"Wha-", Chris got interrupt when two women appeared behind him and one had her hand on his shoulder while smiling.

"I watched the news on TV! They were really brave!" the woman praised.

Mikoto watched as another woman rubbed Cheese's head. He was in Cream's arms and he didn't like the attention he got from the woman.

"It's so soft!" the woman squealed.

Mikoto saw how another woman reached out to rub Dia, but she quickly protected Dia's head and didn't allow anyone to touch Dia. They could be after her floating diamond and she knew it was a very important part of the white Chao.

The group was being crowded by a lot of women. They had their hands on them and rubbed their heads and pulled on their fur.

"What're you doing? Didn't you say that this is members only so we can get some peace and quiet?" Amy demanded from Chris.

"Oh shoot, I guess the people in here are very funny as well…", Chris struggled in the women's grips.

"I knew this was going to be even more difficult than in the normal restaurant…", Mikoto growled when one of the women pulled on her ponytail.

"This is the most terrible thing we've met yet", Tails struggled.

Cream and Cheese huddled into Ella's arms and shook by pure fear. Mikoto couldn't help but feel bad for the young duo.

"I'm scared!" Cream admitted.

"Can your ears move?" a woman asked Amy as she pulled on her ear.

Amy laughed sarcastically at the woman's comment and was about to snap when Hatori suddenly and quickly stood up from his chair, making a sharp sound which made everyone stop their movements. They stared at the dragon who had his eyes closed and a killer smile and a aura of red, orange, and blue color enveloped him.

"Now, my ladies, I hope you can leave us alone because we want to have our lunch", Hatori said and then opened his glare eyes. The women got startled by Hatori and slowly backed away, returning to their tables.

Chris let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks for the help, Tori."

"I was getting very annoyed by those humans", Hatori simply said.

**XXXXX**

After the hectic lunch, the group went to a small quiet seating room, away from the public to rest from all the action they had. Mikoto loosened her ponytail and let her quills rest for a moment from all the pulling she had to endure. Dia relaxed on the hedgecat's lap while Hatori sat beside Mikoto with his arms crossed.

Amy sighed, "Just forget it… Let's give up and head out on the road."

"It won't be long, everyone will get used to it", Chris assured them.

"But the question is; WHEN will they get used to us", Hatori said.

Mikoto turned her head to look outside when something in the horizon caught her attention. She stood up and walked over to the window, while Dia flied beside her.

"What's wrong, Miko?" Tails asked.

"Look!" Chris pointed outside.

The rest of the group walked over to the window and joined Mikoto and Dia. A huge warship floated in the sky outside. It had a big drill as the nose when it came closer to the building, and the warship was twice as big compared to the building.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"It's Dr. Eggman", Mikoto said. "I had a feeling since the morning that he would return, and it seems I was right."

"Chao…", Dia whimpered.

A shuttle from below the ship opened up. Robots fell down to the ground and caused any holes when they landed. They caused more destruction when they swung their cranes around and let the huge wrecking ball smash against the buildings. The group ran out the room and down to the ground level to reach the limo. People were running in panic and screamed of the robots. During the running, Mikoto tied up her quills into a ponytail again.

"When did Eggman build such a warship?!" Tails asked, but no one answered because they didn't know.

"So this is the legendary Dr. Eggman I've heard about from you guys?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, and he wants to build an Eggman Empire to control the world", Amy explained.

"At this time…if Sonic would come here…", Chris started off.

Tails interrupted the human boy. "Ah, the car is over there!" the two-tailed fox pointed out.

But unfortunately, before the group could reach the car, a wrecking ball destroyed the limo right in front of them. They stopped running and found themselves surrounded by the other robots. Two of the robots stepped closer to them. Mikoto and Hatori stepped forward while the lilac hedgecat summoned her Diamond Wand and transformed it into Diamond Sword. The two Mobians were ready to fight when a blue beam went through one of the robots' side, caused it to wobble a bit.

"Let's move it! Hurry!" Tails ordered.

Mikoto and Hatori listened to him and ran after the group quickly. Dia grabbed onto Mikoto's shoulder while they were running. The robot fell sideways and bumped into the other robot. The two of them exploded at the contact. More robots fell down to Sonic's attack and then Sonic ran up a building and stood at the very top of it. Everyone looked up to see the blue hedgehog and was happy to see him.

"It's Sonic!" Chris called out happily.

"Impressive. He seems to know when to appear and rescue us", Hatori said impressed.

"See, I told you that he would definitely appear!" Tails told them.

Chris and Hatori nodded to him with smiles. Sonic and Dr. Eggman seemed to have some kind of staring contest before missiles were suddenly let loose. Sonic ran down the building with the missiles right behind him. On the ground, Sonic ran under one robot and let it take the missiles head on. He ran around the other one, stood on its head, and ran off as soon as the missiles made impact on the robot. With the missiles out of the way, Sonic went off to destroy the other robots. After destroying them, he ran up the same building with full speed and jumped backwards to land on the war ship. He floated towards the warship, but he didn't make it. Sonic ended up falling back down.

"Oh no! He can't reach Eggman's ship!" Amy said.

"This won't work without the X-Tornado! Let's hurry back!" Tails told Chris.

"But how?" Chris asked.

Cream looked around and noticed something. "Ms. Mikoto, Mr. Hatori, and Diamond are gone!" she pointed out.

The group got their attention on that and looked around. Cream was right. Mikoto, Hatori, and Dia couldn't be finding anywhere.

"What happened to them?" Ella asked worriedly.

"Did they get hurt by Eggman's robots?!" Amy exclaimed.

A roar from the sky interrupted the group's worry. They looked up and saw Hatori's Adult Form flying towards Eggman's warship. Mikoto sat on him, holding his neck for safety. Dia was still on Mikoto's shoulder as they flew in the air.

"Let's go and help Sonic first, Hatori!" Mikoto ordered.

"Got it!" Hatori nodded and dived towards the ground.

Sonic was running and tried to shake off orange bird-looking robots which shot at him. Hatori flied towards the robots as he inhaled deeply.

"**Dragon Breath!**"

He squirted out a beam of flames and lava from his mouth and hit the robots. They either melted by the strong heat or exploded at the warm contact. Sonic stopped running and turned around to see the big orange dragon flying towards him while Mikoto stretched out her hand. "Need a lift?"

Sonic grinned happily, "_Yeah!_"

Just as Hatori passed the blue hedgehog, Sonic jumped up and grabbed Mikoto's hand. Mikoto helped Sonic up on Hatori's back as said dragon flied up towards Eggman's warship.

"That was cool! Thanks, Tori!" Sonic thanked.

"The pleasure's all mine", Hatori replied.

Before they could reach Eggman's warship, multiple green mini robots floated down and surrounded the dragon. Hatori stopped moving and glared at the mini robots. The three triangles surrounding the eyes started blinking.

Hatori growled, "I can't destroy them all at once!"

Mikoto handed quickly Dia to Sonic. "Take care of her!"

Before Sonic could ask, Mikoto jumped up in the air and felt her energy and power overwhelm her. Her body shone brightly as a cloud of colorful gems surrounded her. "**Gemstone**…" Before the mini robots could attack, Mikoto unleashed the gemstones. "**Shower!**" The gemstones hit the mini robots and destroyed them before they could attack Hatori. Hatori and Sonic closed their eyes and made sure no gemstone could hit them. Dia huddled closer to Sonic and had her eyes closed as well. When every mini robot was destroyed, Mikoto landed on Hatori's back and the boys and the Chao opened their eyes.

"That was amazing!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Chao!"

"I agree with him, Mikoto. You seem to be the strongest among us", Hatori said.

"Thank you, boys, but we need to lure Dr. Eggman out to the sea. We can't let him do more destruction, and it's too dangerous with all the people here in Station Square", Mikoto told them.

"Leave it to me!" Sonic handed Dia back to Mikoto. "Tori, fly up to the bridge!"

"Okay!" Hatori flied up towards the bridge of the warship.

However, there were turrets on the warship and they began to shoot towards Hatori. But the dragon avoided the shots skillfully and flied gracefully to the view room. Hatori bent down his head so Eggman could see Sonic stand in front of Mikoto. Sonic smirked at Dr. Eggman before he turned around and smacked his butt while sticking his tongue out at him.

"Come after me, you fool!" Sonic taunted.

Hatori stretched up his neck and then flew around and flew off into the direction to the sea. Mikoto looked over her shoulder and saw the warship coming after them. A few moments later, they made it to the sea.

"It worked!" Sonic yelled out.

The warship was right behind them. The drill almost poked Hatori from behind, but the dragon flied faster ahead. The turrets were still trying to injure him, but missed the whole time until they suddenly stopped shooting. Instead, a large amount of energy was blasted towards Hatori!

The Mobians and the Chao were shocked and surprised by it, and Hatori flied quickly up to avoid the blast. Unfortunately, the blast hit a part of his left wing. Hatori grunted in pain and tried to keep flying, even though it was painful.

"Hatori!" Mikoto exclaimed with worry.

"You okay, pal?" Sonic asked.

"No… The blast hit my wing… I won't be able…to fly for much longer…", Hatori grunted.

"You have to keep flying! I REFUSE to fall into the ocean!" Sonic panicked.

Mikoto, who held Dia in her arms all this time, glanced down at her Chao friend. "Dia."

"Chao!"

Dia understood the message and flied up from Mikoto's arms. She flied over to Hatori's injured wing and closed her eyes. Her diamond started to glow in a gentle light and slowly healed Hatori's wing.

"_Wow!_ I didn't know Dia can heal injures!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Dia and I discovered that move a while ago. I call it 'Blessed Light'", Mikoto explained.

Hatori's wing got healed and they couldn't see a trace of the blast. Hatori waved his wing to see if he could feel any pain. "My wing is as good as new. Thank you, Diamond."

"Chao", Dia smiled and flied back to Mikoto and Sonic.

"Now we have the chance to attack Eggman with a killer move!" Sonic said.

Mikoto grunted, "If I only had one of the Chaos Emeralds…"

"You mean this one?" Sonic held out the yellow Chaos Emerald in front of Mikoto's face.

Mikoto gasped in shock when she saw the yellow emerald. "How…?"

Sonic grinned, "Before I ran off in the morning, I made a quick visit in Chuck's attic and grabbed one of the Chaos Emerald for just in case." He ended the sentence with a wink.

Mikoto smiled at Sonic, "Arigatou." She grabbed the Chaos Emerald and felt its power overwhelm her. "Hatori, turn back to Eggman's warship!"

"Hai!" Hatori turned around and made sure he flied several meters from the warship.

Mikoto closed her eyes and concentrated on the power of the Chaos Emerald. Slowly, a yellow light enveloped her body and her quills and tank top moved slightly by the power. "**Element Control**…", Mikoto started off and opened her eyes as they glowed in the same color as the yellow Chaos Emerald. "**Lightning!**" She stretched out her hand with the Chaos Emerald towards the sky and a lightning shot out from the emerald. The lightning hit the sky and the clouds formed a black thunder cloud above Eggman's warship. A few thunders were heard before a large lightning hit the warship. The bridge exploded along with the rest of the warship. Sonic, Mikoto, Dia, and Hatori watched as the warship fell down to the ocean and caused a huge water blast. Hatori looked forward and saw Navy ships heading their way. Hatori flied above one of the ships and let Mikoto and Sonic climb off of him before he changed back to his Mobian form.

"We did it", Hatori said simply.

"_Yup_", Sonic grinned.

"Hai…", Mikoto smiled lightly.

"Chao."

The three Mobians and the Chao saw the X-Tornado flying towards them and landed on the ship in X-Cyclone form.

"Great job, guys!" Chris cheered.

Amy jumped quickly out from the back cockpit and ran up to Sonic to give him a hug. "My hero!" she praised him.

"Ah… But today, I wasn't the hero. It was Miko, Tori, and Dia who did all the work", Sonic motioned towards the three. Mikoto, Dia, and Hatori looked at each other and smiled.

"But Eggman won't give up so easily", Tails said as he stared out at the ocean.

"Even when his base was ruined, he still built that thing. He'll come back again!" Chris told them.

"Yeah… and the battlefield will be enlarged little by little", Tails said.

The water slowly fell back down into the ocean. Mikoto knew this was just the beginning of a huge war with many obstructions that she and the others had to fight through to make it home…by finding the rest of the Chaos Emeralds.

**I liked the second dress Amy tried on, but I felt sorry for Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Amy when the humans couldn't leave them alone to have lunch.**

**I love Bocoe and Decoe so much! They sound so funny in the Japanese version, and have funny replies in the English version.**

**Japanese words**

**Ohayoo = Good morning**

**Gomen = Sorry**

**Arigatou = Thank you**

**Hai = Yes**


	13. Underwater Exploring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 13: Underwater Exploring**

Mikoto sat by the grand piano in the ballroom of the Thorndyke mansion and practiced once again. She had grown very fond to music and loved to hear the tunes of the musical instrument she played with now. When she was done with the song she played, she flipped through the pages of her music book to find a new song to play.

"Hmm… Which one shall I play now?" she questioned.

"How about the 'Lunch Is Ready' song?"

Mikoto looked up and saw Hatori and Dia at the doorway of the room. Both of them were smiling at the lilac hedgecat.

"Is it lunch already?" Mikoto asked.

"It certainly is", Hatori nodded.

Dia flew over to Mikoto and grabbed onto her shoulder while Mikoto grabbed the song book and closed the grand piano. "Thank you for telling me, Hatori", the hedgecat said as she walked out of the room with her Chao friend.

"You are mostly welcome, Mikoto", Hatori said as he followed said Mobian.

Mikoto left the book in her room and then joined the others in the dining room. Mikoto and Dia sat between Tails and Chris while Amy, Cream, and Cheese sat on the other side, and Hatori sat beside Tails. Ella was teaching them about the utensils again to see how much they remembered.

"Then, let's go over that again. Which fork and knife should you use first? Can you remember that?" Ella asked them.

"Leave it to me!" Amy reassured her before picking up the right knife and fork. "This one."

Everyone else had the same utensils, while Hatori looked a bit curious at the cutlery.

"Correct! All of you remembered. What a bunch of good kids", Ella praised.

Amy and Cream giggled happily while Cheese chaoed away. Mikoto noticed Hatori's curiosity at the cutlery. "Is something the matter, Hatori?"

Hatori shook his head, "No. It is just…my people have always been using chopsticks to eat the food, so this is very new to me."

"Your people?" Chris asked.

Before Hatori could explain, Chuck came in with Mr. Tanaka behind him. He was carrying a tray with some kind of documents on top.

"Oh, so everyone's gathered here", Chuck said.

"What is it, Chuck?" Tails asked.

"Right now, I have important documents to hand over to you guys. So, go through them carefully", Chuck told the Mobians.

"Documents?" Tails questioned.

"Yes, to verify your identity", Chuck explained.

Mr. Tanaka went to everyone, except Ella and Chris, and handed them different documents. Mikoto looked down at the ones she received. One was a social security card while the other was a passport, but the third was something called pet certificate for Dia.

"But what for?" Amy asked Chuck.

"They'll help you prove who you are when you're traveling around. And for Tails, we have special licenses that allow him to fly any kind of aircraft he can build and any destination on the planet", Chuck explained.

Mikoto saw that Tails had the most documents out of everyone at the table.

"All these just to fly?" Tails asked with surprise in his voice.

"He never needed them before", Chris pointed out.

"Well, that's the price Tails and the others will have to pay for being made residents of this place. From now on, they're going to have to follow the same rules and regulations as the rest of us", Chuck explained. Mr. Tanaka nodded in agreement from behind.

"But how come I do not need so many documents as Miles?" Hatori asked.

"Tori, you know you can just call me 'Tails'", Tails said with a small sweat drop.

"It's a different case with you, Hatori. You can shapeshift into your Adult Form, but there aren't special licenses for you", Chuck kept explaining.

"Mr. Chuck… What is the license that Cheese has?" Cream asked.

The license around Cheese's neck read "Pet Certificate", just like Dia's license. It had Cheese's name on it and Cream's name was beside the word 'Master'.

"Dia has the same thing", Mikoto included.

Dia's license looked just like Cheese's, but the differences were; there was a photo of Dia, it had Dia's full name on it and Mikoto's name beside the word 'Master'.

"Ah, they're pet certificates to certify Honored Citizen Cream's Proud Ownership of her pet, Cheese, and Mikoto's Proud Ownership of her pet, Diamond", Chuck explained.

"Pet?!" Cream shouted angrily.

"Chao!" Cheese was as upset as her.

"That's terrible. Cheese is not a pet. He is an important friend of mine. I'm so angry!" Cream turned her back on Chuck. Cheese did the same thing.

Chuck and Mr. Tanaka smiled nervously at the young duo. "Nah…don't say that…", Chuck said.

"You seem very calm, Mikoto", Hatori said.

Mikoto shrugged, "Well, if that's how it works in this world, we have to accept it."

"Chao", Dia nodded in agreement.

"I look terrible!" Amy suddenly shouted, which startled everyone in the room.

Mikoto saw that she was glaring at her passport and it was something inside the document that upset her.

"Really?" Mr. Tanaka asked, leaning over to see the passport.

"You do?" Chris asked, looking over her shoulder as well.

"Let me see", Cream asked, looking as well.

Amy was shaking in anger, still glaring down at the passport. "Why did they have to use THIS picture? I look like a lunatic!"

"Now now, Ms. Amy, I wouldn't say that it makes you look like a lunatic…exactly", Mr. Tanaka assumed.

"It makes me look I'm an insane, off the wall, out of control maniac! I HATE IT!" Amy complained and pushed everyone that was close to her to the side.

Now Mikoto could take a peek at the passport since it was wide open. She grimaced slightly when she understood why Amy was so angry. It was a picture of Amy having an angry face and about to attack someone with her Piko Piko Hammer. Mikoto opened up her passport and looked at her picture. It looked like she was about to attack with her Diamond Sword, and her face had a determined expression.

*_It's approved_*, Mikoto thought.

"Let me see your picture!" Amy said, before snatching the passport from Mikoto's hands.

Mikoto blinked twice in confusion before she turned her head to Amy who compared her picture with the lilac hedgecat's. Amy pouted after she was done with the comparing.

"Miko's picture looks a lot better than mine! That's so unfair!" Amy complained before she gave the passport back to Mikoto.

Just then, Sonic came into the room. "_Hey guys!_ Sounds like you're having fun!"

Hatori raised an eyebrow, "I didn't expect you to be the last one coming to the table, since you are the fastest hedgehog."

Sonic rubbed his quills in modest, "I was out for a run when I saw a clock that it was lunch-time, so I hurried back."

"Ah, Sonic, perfect timing. Here, this is for you", Chuck handed a passport to the blue hedgehog.

"Hm, what's this?" Sonic asked while he took the passport and looked at it.

"It's called a 'passport'. With this, you can go abroad", Chris explained.

"Hmm…Abroad… I've almost covered every inch around here. Sounds like fun", Sonic chuckled.

**XXXXX**

After lunch, everyone decided to head out somewhere since the Mobians were now allowed to go out to public. Amy and Mikoto packed the girls bathing suits as Tails was getting the X-Tornado ready. When the two girls were finished, they went out to the garage where Hatori had transformed to his Adult Form. Mikoto and Dia, who was on the hedgecat's shoulder, climbed on Hatori and then he flew up in the air to make way for the X-Tornado. Mikoto felt the air hit her face and it had a calming feeling on her. The trio stayed in the air and waited for their friends to join them with the X-Tornado.

"Ah, the air is so fresh", Mikoto exhaled loudly.

"Indeed, but I think the air will be a lot fresher when we reach the sea. We couldn't really enjoy our time yesterday when Dr. Eggman attacked us", Hatori said.

Mikoto nodded, "Yeah."

"Chao."

The sound of engine reached Mikoto's ear and then the X-Tornado suddenly flied next to Hatori. The others waved to them as Mikoto and Dia waved back before they took off together to the sea.

**XXXXX**

They had been flying for a while. Mikoto held onto Hatori's neck and had her quills down to let them ruffle in the wind. Dia enjoyed the flying too before she glanced down and her mouth widened into a big smile.

"Chao, chao, chao!"

Mikoto glanced at her Chao friend, "What's the matter, Dia?"

Dia pointed down and Mikoto followed the gesture and gasped. The sea was suddenly so beautiful that the water sparkled by the sunlight.

"Uwaa… Hatori, look down for a moment!" Mikoto said quickly.

"Hm?" Hatori mumbled before he looked down and gasped as well. "Incredible… What a beautiful sea."

"This is the perfect place to go swim", Mikoto said.

Suddenly, the dark blue diamond on her black belt started to glow. The hedgecat and Dia glanced down at it with shocked eyes.

"The diamond is glowing… Hatori, fly over to the X-Torn-!"

"Hey, what's going on?!" Sonic suddenly exclaimed.

Mikoto, Dia, and Hatori looked over at the X-Tornado and saw it was shaking quite violently. Hatori made sure to fly in a distance from the jet plane before the wings could hurt him or Mikoto.

Mikoto remembered when Tails told her and the others how the X-Tornado reacted in the same way at Diamond Stadium. So it could only mean one thing…

"There's a Chaos Emerald around here!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Hatori blinked, "So the fourth Chaos Emerald is under the water?"

"I think so", Mikoto nodded.

Tails flied the X-Tornado towards a port that was nearby to find a place to land as Hatori followed the jet plane. The turbulence ended when the X-Tornado landed. Hatori landed beside the X-Tornado and laid down to let Mikoto jump off of him before he transformed back to his Mobian form. The others climbed out of the X-Tornado and looked around. It was just a regular port with boats and people walking into different fishing shops. The group made their way to the main path to head out to the ocean.

"Nice place here", Sonic stretched his body before he walked with the others. "So then… Anyway, let's go to the seaside first."

Mikoto saw how the people stared at them. She knew it was going to trouble very soon.

"Mikoto, do you get the same feeling as I do?" Hatori asked her.

Mikoto nodded, "Yes."

"Chao…", Dia felt nervous by all the glances from the humans.

"Aren't they Sonic and Mikoto?" a man asked.

"Sonic and Mikoto? You're kidding", a woman said in disbelief.

"There sure are Sonic and Mikoto!" another man exclaimed.

"Hey, please sign my autograph!" a third man from a distance yelled out.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned around to see a group of people heading their way. Most of them had notepads and pencils in their hands to get autographs from the two famous Mobians, or take some pictures with camera.

Mikoto realized the humans never acted like this before when Sonic wasn't with them or when Mikoto was in the group. But it seemed that after she beat Dr. Eggman last time, it made her as famous as Sonic.

"What the?!" Chris shouted in surprise.

"Here they come again! Let's run!" Sonic told his friends before they run away from all the fans.

**XXXXX**

The group managed to shake off the fans when they came up to a bunch of rocks and cliffs. The group took the time to catch their breaths. Mikoto wiped off the sweat from her forehead and checked Dia if she was okay, and she sure was.

"We can't escape crowds, no matter where we go", Chris sighed.

"Being famous isn't any fun. I wish we could just blend in with the crowd, but that seems impossible", Amy said.

"We all stick out too much", Cream said while she held Cheese in her hands.

"In that case, I'd rather pretend to be a doll…", Tails admitted.

"Because you guys are the stars, I can't do much to help you", Chris said.

"Providing us a house to live in and food is more than enough for us", Mikoto assured him.

The other Mobians nodded in agreement before Amy took off her backpack. "Anyway, let's go change into our swimsuits first", she smiled.

"Strange… Where did Sonic go?" Cream asked.

Everyone looked around, but didn't see a blue hedgehog anywhere.

"Huh? He couldn't have gone to look for the Chaos Emerald alone, could he?" Chris wondered.

"Probably", Hatori shrugged.

"Okay. I'll go look for him", Chris said before he ran off toward the rocks.

"Time to change!" Amy told the girls. "And YOU boys… Don't you dare sneak a peek!"

"Why would we, Ms. Rose?" Hatori asked.

"Ms. Rose?" Amy blinked in confusion.

"Your surname is very attractive", Hatori said with a gentleman smile. Amy couldn't resist blushing at his comment. Mikoto secretly chuckled at her reaction.

Tails, Cheese, and Hatori turned around to let the girls change. Amy and Cream were wearing the same swimsuits from before, but Mikoto had a new one. It was a two piece as her last one, but the top was strapless and black while the edges were white and a small ribbon in the middle of her bust. The bottom piece was the same as the top. Once the girls were done, Amy and Cream jumped into the ocean to swim. Mikoto had her feet in the water and smiled at the girls. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tails and Cheese were sitting up against the rocks with shades covering their eyes. Hatori laid on his stomach at the sand and sunbathed, but Mikoto heard some light snoring from him. Mikoto chuckled and shook her head before she and Dia went off to find Chris and Sonic. Mikoto jumped over the rocks and saw the two boys having a chat.

"Chao!"

Chris and Sonic looked up and saw the hedgecat and the white Chao approach them. "Miko! Dia!" Chris smiled. "You came to help?"

"Help?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah. Sonic is going to look for the Chaos Emerald, since I'm not wearing my swimming trunks right now", Chris explained.

"Okay", Mikoto nodded at him.

"Chao."

Chris smiled at them before he handed Sonic a blue rubber tube. "Our problem's solved. Now you can get to the emerald", he told the blue Mobian.

"I hope you stick the other end of this thing in a milkshake" Sonic said after putting it in his mouth with a dull look.

"No, it's an air hose. I'll keep this end up here so you can breathe. Just make sure you don't lose the hose or you'll be in trouble", Chris assured him.

Mikoto turned to an invisible audience of children, "Children, DON'T study this and try it at home."

"Chao?"

"Who are you talking to, Miko?" Chris asked.

Mikoto snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the human boy with a confused look. "Good question…" She turned her head back to the invisible audience. "Who AM I talking to anyway?"

"So then… Okay, I'll give it a shot", Sonic said.

"Since there's only one inner tube, you'll have to go alone", Mikoto told him.

"Good luck, Sonic!" Chris cheered before said Mobian jumped in the water.

Mikoto sat on the edge of the rock and look down at the water with Dia on her lap. Chris sat two meters from her, holding the air hose so Sonic could get fresh air. But suddenly there was a splash sound and Mikoto saw the air hose was going pulled a couple of times. Before Mikoto could dive in, another bigger splash was heard from the ocean. Sonic had swum up to the surface with a crab on his tail.

"Ahh, he came back", Sonic pointed out.

"With a crab?" Mikoto questioned.

"Chao?"

"What are you doing, crab?!" Sonic pulled off the crab and threw it back to the ocean.

Mikoto let go of Dia and dived quickly into the water to help Sonic swim to the shore after he fell back into the ocean. Sonic caught his breath quickly before he explained the crab cut the air hose. While Chris went to fetch something, Sonic rubbed his sore tail.

"Damn crab… Now my tail hurts", Sonic groaned.

"Be glad you're not seriously injured", Mikoto said.

Dia flied over to Sonic and used her Blessed Light to heal Sonic's tail from the pain. Just then Chris returned with a large golden bell. Sonic, Mikoto, and even Dia sweat dropped when they saw the bell.

"Here! This will work! You can bring air with you! It's a diving bell. See?" Chris said nervously while he had his own sweat drop.

"This is the most dingeling-thing I've ever heard of!" Sonic exclaimed.

Mikoto took a closer look at the bell. "They forgot to put in a window", she mumbled.

"How will I be able to see where I walk?" Sonic added.

"Oh…", Chris was speechless.

Mikoto shook her head with a sigh. "I guess I'll be your eyes, Sonic."

With that said, Sonic put the bell over his head and jumped into the water with Mikoto behind him. Sonic began walking on the ground while Mikoto swam beside him. The water stuck her eyes, so she had a difficult time to see her surroundings.

*_I should have brought with me goggles_*, Mikoto thought.

A thud was heard from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the bell had fallen down and Sonic was stuck inside.

*_Oh no!_* Mikoto thought worriedly before she suddenly choked.

She was running out of air, but she needed to save Sonic first. Mikoto summoned her Diamond Wand and used it to pull off the bell of Sonic. Taking his hand, they swam quickly up to the surface. Once they broke through the surface, they were catching their breath.

"What happened, Sonic?" Mikoto asked.

"I tripped over a pebble", Sonic answered, holding a hand on his heart and still caught his breath.

"Gomen. I should have kept a better look out, but it was difficult to hold my eyes open", Mikoto apologized.

"No, it's alright. Thank for the save", Sonic panted and gave her a weak grin.

Mikoto just nodded back before she helped him back to the shore. Chris and Dia were there to greet them. Mikoto and Sonic climbed out of the water, but Sonic collapsed on the ground.

"I thought I was gonna die…", Sonic mumbled.

"Now now, you shouldn't die THAT easily", Chris said nervously.

**XXXXX**

"I think that I should have used a scuba diving outfit. It was dangerous to use any other kind of outfit", Chris explained while the group walked to a shop.

"You should have done that right from the start, Chris", Mikoto sighed.

Sonic walked two meters from the group with his arms crossed and had an anime vain on his head. Mikoto couldn't blame him for being angry, after what he had to go through.

The group arrived at a diving shop. Amy, Cream, and Tails were looking through some life jackets while Sonic still held a distance from the group. Chris was going to pay for the equipment. Mikoto, Dia, and Hatori stood by his side to look at a painting behind the manager.

"Including the rent for the diving suits…and the small boat, how much is it total?" Chris asked the manager.

"All of that is free!" the man told Chris.

"Huh?" Chris, Mikoto, and Hatori questioned in surprise.

"Chao?"

"At the Government meeting, they passed a bill that'll budget for Sonic…so the Government will pay for all that", the man explained.

"Impressive", Hatori said with his arms crossed.

"But back to that…what do you want to do with a small boat?" the man asked Chris.

Chris hesitated and didn't know what he could say an answer to the question. Mikoto noticed a small model boat on the desk and realized it looked exactly as the boat in the painting.

"Is this Model boat the same one as in the picture, sir?" Mikoto asked.

The manager looked back at the painting, "Ahh, yes, it is. A long time ago…It just sunk into the Grand Blue Sapphire Sea. Legend says the boat met a typhoon in the age of Exploration."

"A legend? Interesting", Hatori said. Mikoto and Dia nodded in agreement.

Soon, everyone got what they needed and headed out the door.

"So then, everyone, let's go!" Chris told the Mobians as they walked out the door.

"Take care! And have fun!" the manager bid them well.

**XXXXX**

The group found a speed boat to use and climbed in, but only after the girls went to change into their swimsuits again. Once everyone got inside, Tails started the boat and they took off. They reached the ocean within a few minutes when the Chaos Emerald from the X-Tornado started to glow weakly.

"It's right here!" Tails told everyone as he stopped the boat.

"Tails and I will take care of Sonic…", Amy assured Chris.

"Thanks. Give us a little training…", Tails said to Chris.

"You should breathe lightly when in the sea", Chris told the Mobians.

"_Okay_", Sonic nodded.

"Then let's go", Chris said before he put on his water goggles and his breathing mask. He dived into the water with flippers on his feet and swam deep into the ocean floor.

"Dia. You and Cheese stays here while we look for the emerald", Mikoto told her Chao friend.

"Chao", Dia nodded.

"You all set, Sonic?" Amy asked him.

"Yep. Let's dive!" Sonic hesitantly agreed with her.

They put on their flippers and breathing masks before they all dived into the ocean. Tails and Amy were holding Sonic's hands while they were descending. Chris was waiting for them at the bottom. The two of them set Sonic on the ground and then they were off. Sonic walked on the ocean bottom while the others swam beside him. Tails held out the green Chaos Emerald to let it guide them.

"The Chaos Emerald reaction is growing stronger and stronger…", Tails' voice echoed.

Chris looked up and his eyes widened when he saw something in the distance. "Hey, look!"

The others looked out to the distance. A huge shadow laid on the ocean bottom. The closer the group got, the clearer the shadow became.

"This… This is…", Chris started out.

"The ship from the painting", Hatori filled in.

"Could the Chaos Emerald be inside this?" Tails wondered.

"Okay, let's enter and look for it!" Sonic told them.

The group swam up closer to the wrecked ship. There was a hole so they could get inside the ship. They found a locked chest up ahead and the locked was rusted.

"How can we open it?" Cream asked.

"Allow me", Mikoto summoned her Diamond Wand and transformed it to Diamond Sword. She made sure she didn't use strong moves when she slashed off the lock from the chest. Hatori opened the lid of the chest and everyone's eyes widened by the sight. The group had found a treasure chest, filled with gold coins, jewelries and gems.

"It's sparkling!" Cream exclaimed.

"This ship is just like a box full of jewelry", Amy said in awe.

"So this means the legend was true…", Mikoto mumbled.

"The reaction of the Chaos Emerald is MUCH stronger. Maybe the Emerald is among these…", Tails assumed.

"Yeah. It must be", Chris agreed.

The group just stared at the treasure before Hatori suddenly held up a small bag and kneeled down in front of the treasure chest. He grabbed a handful of gold coins, a few jewelries and some gems and put them in the small bag.

"What are you doing, Tori?" Sonic asked.

"I'm taking some of the treasure to the manager as proof that the legend of the Grand Blue Sapphire Sea is true", Hatori explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Mr. Hatori", Cream smiled.

Suddenly, a claw came out from within the treasure, which made some of the gasp.

"What's that?" Chris said.

A crab came out from the treasure and in its right claw was a dark blue Chaos Emerald.

"That's…", Sonic started.

"The Chaos Emerald!" Chris exclaimed.

"Surely enough, it's here", Tails said.

The crab merely stared at them all before…

"_Hey!_" Sonic yelled, startling the crab.

He had crawled on top of the treasure to confront the crab. He also had an anime vain on the side of his head.

"Give it to me…you damn crab!" Sonic glared hatefully at the crab.

The crab sweated bullets and got very intimidated by Sonic's glare. When it just glanced up at the others, Hatori had a death-glaring look which made it even more nervous. The crab threw the Chaos Emerald and Sonic watched it go.

"It's gone!" Sonic yelled.

Mikoto caught the Chaos Emerald in her hands and by the contact, the emerald started to shine brightly. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the light. Mikoto heard a new voice in her head.

_"I protect the ocean you swim in, give the life source to the earth from the rain. I am the guardian of the element water…"_

The light disappeared so everyone could open their eyes.

"What was that?" Hatori asked.

"You see, every time I touch a new Chaos Emerald, a voice speaks in my head and tells me which element the emerald is guarding", Mikoto explained.

"And I bet the element this time is water!" Amy said.

"That's correct! How did you know?" Mikoto asked.

"Simple, the Chaos Emerald has the same dark blue color as the bottom of the ocean", Amy explained.

"Your vacation is over, Sonic!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Everyone looked out from the wrecked ship and saw the same warship that Mikoto destroyed before. Now, it was floating under water like a submarine.

"How can you be in such a place? Go, E-57!" Dr. Eggman ordered.

A giant glowing robotic jellyfish swam up in front of the warship. Everyone quickly walked out from under the ship.

"Everyone, hurry up and escape to the surface!" Sonic told them. "Let me deal with that thing!"

"I'm staying", Mikoto said.

"_What?!_" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

"You're under water, so you going to need help", Mikoto explained.

"But-"

Mikoto gave him stern glare and made him shut up. "Alright. Then the rest of you have to go!" Sonic told the others.

"Got it. Everyone, hurry up and go", Chris understood before the five of them quickly swam up to the surface.

"I'll help you going faster!" Mikoto held up the Chaos Emerald as it began to shine again. "**Element Control: Water!**"

The currents in the water became stronger and headed to the group of five. The currents gave them a push to swim faster up to the surface.

E-57's arms rushed toward the two and they dodged out of the way. Sonic and Mikoto went on two different directions, giving the robot a hard time to get rid of both of them at the same time. Mikoto noticed how Sonic struggled to run, so she swam over to him. However, the arms of E-57 hit the wrecked ship and destroyed it, making rotten woods and small boulders fill the water around Sonic and Mikoto. The two Mobians grabbed each other to not getting separated. Mikoto saw something shining among the junks and quickly grabbed it. It was a golden bracelet with red rubies. She put it on her right wrist when E-57 began shooting bullets at them and destroyed even more the wrecked ship. Sonic and Mikoto struggled before the lilac hedgecat decided to lend some of the Chaos Emerald's power once again.

"**Element Control: Water!**"

The currents around Mikoto and Sonic became stronger and guided them up to the surface. Once they were thrown out of the ocean, the Mobians pulled off their breathing masks and prepared themselves to fight E-57. Said robot came up to the surface like a real jellyfish. Mikoto realized she had her chance now.

"Sonic, take this!" she handed the Chaos Emerald to Sonic as they were slowly falling down to the ocean.

"Ah, Miko-!" Sonic started before he was grabbed by his arms by Hatori.

"Let Mikoto handle this, Sonic", the dragon said and flied to a big luxury yacht where the others were.

Mikoto summoned once again her Diamond Wand and transformed it into a sword. E-57 stretched up its arms to grab her, but she slashed them off. Then she reached to the top of E-57 and slashed the robot faster than the speed of light. Mikoto jumped quickly away before the robot exploded. She floated in the air when she saw how everyone cheered for her from the luxury yacht. She winked at them and held her Diamond Sword over her shoulder.

*_The vacation turned out to be very adventurous_*, Mikoto thought. *_But it was very rewarding. We found the fourth Chaos Emerald and..._* She glanced at her golden bracelet with a small smile. *_I got something to have my memories of this event._*

**XXXXX**

The day finally came to its end. The sun was setting as Mikoto and her friends were on the luxury yacht with Mr. Tanaka driving it. Amy, Cream, and Cheese watched the sunset while Chris and Hatori told Tails about what they heard from the manager.

"It turned out the captain of that ship was the ancestor of the Diving outfit shop's manager", Chris explained.

"Really?" Tails said impressed.

Hatori nodded, "Yes, and when I gave him the small bag of treasure, he said he was eternally grateful for us proving that the ship was real. He also said he was going to display the small amount of treasure at his shop as proof the legend is true."

"What a pretty sunset!" Cream complimented.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Finally, it's like a vacation once more", Amy said.

Mikoto sat beside Sonic with Dia on her lap at the front of the luxury yacht. Dia played with the golden bracelet while Sonic seemed to be in deep thought. The lilac hedgecat stared at the sunset as well and felt her inner soul relax after the adventure.

Now they had to find three more Chaos Emeralds to go back home, but the question was and always will be; where are they?

**I loved it when Decoe and Bocoe complained that they didn't have a vacation ever since they were activated in both versions.**

**I'll skip Episode 17 since it's more about Knuckles and his adventure.**

**Japanese words**

**Uwa = Wow**

**Gomen = Sorry**


	14. The Secret of the Castle

**Note! I skipped Episode 18 because it's one of my least favorite episodes of Sonic X, so we jump directly to Episode 19.**

**I don't accept others' OCs now. But when I do, I'll only accept from the ones I'm friends with or known for a while.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 14: The Secret of the Castle**

Mikoto, Sonic and their friends went with Chris and Ella to meet Chris's mother, Linsey, at a castle which laid on a plateau in the middle of a big lake. Linsey was a very famous actress and her next movie was going to take place at the castle the group had arrived to. People of the film crew greeted them and showed them the way where they could stay out of sight from the camera.

But! Mikoto and Dia could feel something strange and a very uncomfortable aura from the castle. Both of them stared at the big building before they looked at each other. They both nodded, as if they could read each other's mind, and Mikoto went over to her close friend Hatori.

Mikoto tapped lightly on Hatori's shoulder to gain his attention. "Hm? What is the matter, Mikoto?" Hatori asked as he turned to the hedgecat.

"Tell Chris and the others that I and Dia went to look around in the castle", Mikoto told him.

Hatori raised an eyebrow, "You mean you two are not going to look at the next scene the humans will soon take?"

"No, but tell Linsey to do her best", Mikoto said before walking away with Dia flying after her.

"Okay. Be careful, you two!" Hatori told the duo before he turned back to look at the preparation the humans did for the next scene.

Mikoto looked around for an entrance to the castle. Dia noticed something and flew ahead. She found an opening and waved to Mikoto to hurry up. Said Mobian walked over to it and looked around for a second. Then she went inside. However, the uncomfortable aura became slightly stronger that gave Mikoto goose bumps. She and Dia still went deeper inside and saw several doorways, even though it was very dark.

"This must be the basement or something", Mikoto said.

"Chao…"

"_Yo!_"

Mikoto and Dia jumped slightly when they heard the sudden voice. They looked around and saw Sonic stand at the opening with his hand held up in greeting and winked. Mikoto and Dia let out sighs of relief.

"_Sorry._ Didn't mean to scare ya", Sonic apologized as he walked towards the duo.

"It's okay. We were just very surprised", Mikoto said.

Sonic suddenly stopped walking when the air around them got awkward. Mikoto and Dia could very clearly feel an evil force was about to be unleashed. Mikoto looked around the area cautious, but the feeling disappeared as fast as it came.

Sonic looked around in confusion, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it felt like a spell was about to being lifted", Mikoto said, still cautious.

The trio was about to go deeper in the corridor when the feeling came back once again, but stronger than before. The two Mobians and the Chao felt a cold breeze coming from behind them. They looked at the end of the hallway.

"A spell was just lifted…", Mikoto mumbled.

"Chao, chao…"

"What heck was that just now?" Sonic asked, which meant he didn't hear what Mikoto just said.

Mikoto glanced at him as he pondered about the feeling. *_I think it's better if I keep this broken spell secret to myself and Dia. I can't really confirm if it __REALLY__ was a spell_*, she thought.

Dia looked extremely worried and prayed for herself before she saw Mikoto and Sonic walk away. The Chao flied quickly after them, not wanting to be alone.

**XXXXX**

The castle was huge compared to the mansion. The two Mobians and the Chao had been walking around in the building for hours and before they knew it, it was already evening. Mikoto was on the balcony of the castle and looked at the view. The film crew was gone at the garden, and the only sound in the air was the water running at the water fountain, nocturnal insects and an owl. Dia flied beside Mikoto as Sonic looked over Mikoto's shoulder to see the scenery as well.

"They were filming at the garden earlier", Mikoto pointed out.

"Well, let's go check it out now when no one's there", Sonic told the girls.

Mikoto and Dia nodded before the trio ran through the corridors. Sonic, being the speed-demon, made it out first, but stayed to wait for Mikoto and Dia. Once they were outside, they went to the garden. Mikoto inhaled deeply and filled her lungs with fresh air and then exhaled through her mouth. Dia did the same thing before the two girls walked after Sonic. There were big flower vases in the garden, but a suspicious pedestal got the group's attention. While they walked to the pedestal, Mikoto could feel a strong aura from the pedestal.

*_How come I can sense such auras so…extremely well? Could it be an ability of mine?_* Mikoto looked up at Dia. *_I think Dia has the same ability as well…_* Dia looked more scared and concern than before as they approached the pedestal.

Once they got closer, Mikoto saw ancient texts on the pedestal. Mikoto and Dia looked very closely at the symbols, but couldn't indicate them.

"Can you read them?" Sonic asked while he held up an hourglass artifact in his arms.

Mikoto shook her head, "No. Ancient language is not my strongest side."

Sonic inspected the artifact he held. He looked at the bottom when he noticed a shape. "Moon? And this side shows the sun. I wonder what this thing is for." He looked on both ends of the artifact before he gave it to Mikoto so she could inspect it too.

The moon was a crescent with a star in the middle. The sun was a large circle with small triangle surrounding it. The whole artifact had an hourglass-shape, and was made out of stone. Mikoto looked back at the pedestal and saw Dia look at something at the top of it. Mikoto stood up on her toes and stretched her body to look. There was a large circle dent on the top of the pedestal and some sentences at the bottom.

"Appears under the moon. Disappears under the sun", Mikoto read out loud.

Before Sonic could speak up, the trio heard people calling out Lindsey's name. The name kept repeating over and over again. Mikoto stood down on her feet and handed back the artifact to Sonic.

"Dia and I'll go and look what happened", Mikoto told him before she grabbed Dia and ran off towards the yelling.

Mikoto ran across the lawn with Dia in her arms when she saw Chris, Tails, and Hatori up on the balcony with the film crew.

"What happened, boys?" Mikoto yelled from below.

Her yelling caught the three boys by surprise before Hatori looked over the balcony.

"Someone heard Mrs. Thorndyke yell and went to check out what happened. When they looked in the room, she was gone! We are looking for her right now!" Hatori explained the situation.

"Wakatta. I'll look at the basement! You guys keep looking!" Mikoto shouted up at him.

"Chao!"

"Okay!" Hatori nodded.

Chris looked down at the hedgecat and the Chao, "Ella, Amy, Cream, and Cheese went to the basement too. Find them and help them look for Mom!"

"Got it!" Mikoto nodded.

"Chao, chao!"

Mikoto ran back to the entrance of the castle she and Dia had found earlier and started roaming around. Dia flied very close to Mikoto and looked around while her diamond shone like a flashlight in the darkness. Mikoto also summoned her Diamond Wand to have a weapon, ready to fight if an enemy appeared. And it did…in an unnatural form.

"CHAO!"

Dia screamed in fear when four small ghosts appeared out of nowhere in front of her and Mikoto.

The small ghosts had a creepy smile on their faces. Four x's were on top of the smile, as if they were stitched closed. Their eyes were big and black, like a bottomless pit. Mikoto and Dia heard children's laughter echo in the hallways, but they knew it wasn't coming from actual children. They came from the little ghosts in front of them. Dia hid behind Mikoto's ponytail while the hedgecat turned her wand upside-down to transform it to the Diamond Sword. The small ghosts' eyes became red with a small yellow circle in the middle and a black dot within that circle. Their mouths open up to reveal black sharp teeth. That scared Dia even more. Mikoto glared at the ghosts while she held up the sword in a position.

"I know you did something to Linsey, ghosts. You better release her before something bad happens to YOU", Mikoto said seriously.

The ghosts just ignored her and were about to attack her, but Mikoto was faster.

"**Shiny Slash!**"

Mikoto slashed the ghosts and they exploded like balloons. Dia stopped shivering in fear and nuzzled closer on Mikoto's muzzle. The hedgecat chuckled and rubbed the Chao's head in comfort before they heard the girls scream so loudly that it made the whole castle shake.

"Amy! Cream! Ella!" Mikoto yelled and took off running with Dia flying after her.

"Chao! Chao!"

Mikoto ran through many hallways and tried to find the girls. She and Dia bumped into Chris, Tails, and Hatori. They didn't exchange any words, just kept running to find the source of the scream. Soon, the group ran around the corner where Mikoto heard some struggling noise and the children's laughter.

"What's happening, Amy?!" Chris asked in concern.

Amy was pulling on Ella's arm from a wall. There were also ghostly arms poking out of the walls.

Amy turned to the group while she kept holding Ella's arm. "Help me save Ella!" she yelled at them.

The group of five immediately ran over to Amy and started pulling on the arm. Cream and Cheese were nowhere in sight. The ghostly arms that were on the walls disappeared all of a sudden, but they got a small prey.

"CHAOOO!"

"DIA!" Mikoto screamed and let go of Ella's hand to save Dia.

Dia struggled in the ghostly arms, but it didn't help. Mikoto summoned the Diamond Wand and was about to transform it into its sword form when it was too late. The ghostly arms pulled Dia into the wall at the same time as Ella's arm slowly moved into the wall. Chris, Tails, Hatori, and Amy fell back and hit the ground.

"Ella! Cream! Cheese!" Amy screamed.

"DIA!" Mikoto knocked on the wall with her fist until her hand became sore. She grunted in pain of her hand and her loss of Dia. Her other hand clenched her Diamond Wand.

Sonic finally came to the scene and skidded to a stop in front of the group. He still had the artifact in his hand.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"We were looking for Chris's mom and all of a sudden, we were attacked by ghosts!" Amy explained, her voice quivering with fear.

"Did you say 'Ghosts'?" Sonic questioned.

Mikoto's shoulders shook by anger. She looked up with angry and half-watery eyes when four ghosts poked their faces out at the group. Mikoto glared at the ghosts and jumped up with her Diamond Wand above her head. She moved the wand forward and made an impact on the wall. The wall crumbled down to show a purple light.

"What is that?" Chris asked with a shaking voice.

Mikoto was too angry to answer. The ghosts took her precious Chao friend and Dia was somehow connected to her. She remembered the warning the voice told her in her dream before she ended up in Chris's world.

However, the ghostly arms were coming towards them from the realm. Amy, Tails, Hatori, and Chris ran off to safety, but Mikoto and Sonic stayed behind. Sonic jumped right toward them, but he couldn't hit them. His attack just went through them.

"Damn it! None of my punches could hit them!" Sonic cursed.

To make it even worse, the ghostly arms grabbed Tails and Hatori and pulled them into the purple light. Chris, Amy, and Mikoto called out to them, but it was too late. Tails and Hatori disappeared and were now trapped. The arms were now heading in both Mikoto's and Sonic's direction.

"Look out!" Amy warned.

Sonic and Mikoto quickly jumped up and away from the arms, but they were caught in mid-air. They were slowly dragged to the purple light.

"SONIC! MIKO!" Chris and Amy yelled.

Mikoto still held her weapon which was now the Diamond Sword. With a determined glance, she slashed the arms that held her. A scream was heard from the ghosts as the arms slowly disappeared, except the ones that still held Sonic.

"Chris, catch!" Sonic shouted and threw the artifact to said boy.

Chris caught the artifact with a confused expression. "What's this, Sonic?" Mikoto, with Amy by her side, noticed how the wall was fixing itself.

"I'm not sure, but it fell from a pedestal outside and I think it's got something to do with all this!" Sonic told them before he was trapped behind the repaired wall.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled and slammed her hammer to the wall. "Return Sonic to me! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! All of you! All of you!" It didn't help how much and hard Amy slammed her hammer to the wall. It didn't collapse or dent at all. When Amy realized that, she curled up to a ball and started to cry. Mikoto let her Diamond Sword disappear in a small light before she kneeled down beside the pink hedgehog and hugged her in comfort. "Sonic…", Amy whimpered.

Mikoto was just as upset as Amy, but she controlled her emotions. She never felt so afraid and worried that she would lose her friends and Dia. But it was not over yet. Chris had the artifact and Mikoto knew it was the key to save Sonic and the others.

**XXXXX**

In the early morning, Mikoto led Chris and Amy to the courtyard where she and Sonic had found the strange pedestal last night. Chris brought the artifact with him when Mikoto told him it could be the key to solve the mystery.

"It's here", Mikoto stepped closer to the pedestal. "My theory is a spell was sealed here, but someone did something to lift the spell and then the ghosts appeared."

"Then someone must have pulled the artifact out here during the shoot yesterday", Amy pointed out. Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"That may be", Chris agreed before he saw the sentences on the pedestal. "There's something written on it."

"Appears under the moon. Disappears under the sun", Mikoto repeated while walked closer to the pedestal.

"I wonder what that means…", Chris said.

Mikoto shrugged when her ears suddenly twitched by a strange sound. It sounded like wind blowing from under the pedestal. Mikoto swung her tail down to truly feel wind coming from under the pedestal.

"What is it, Miko?" Amy asked.

"Wind blowing from the grass. Something is beneath the stone table", Mikoto told her friends.

Amy brought out her Piko Piko Hammer and slammed it against the stone table. It moved aside to reveal a staircase.

"Staircase?" Chris said in confusion.

*_A secret underground basement!_* Mikoto thought.

"Sonic should be there. Let's go", Amy told the group.

Before Amy could get to the stairs, Chris grabbed her arm. Mikoto noticed that he was shaking a little. Maybe he was scared to lose another friend, or he was scared of the ghosts.

Amy looked back at the boy, "What?"

"It's dangerous. And we don't know what we might find in there", Chris persisted.

"What's the meaning of this?" Amy questioned.

"I mean, the cops are here. I think all of us should go together", Chris explained.

Mikoto sighed as she stepped forward. "The police can't help us. Besides, I think this whole thing will turn wrong if we involve more people", she said before she walked down the stairs with Amy.

"Miko… Amy… Goodness", Chris sighed before he hesitantly followed them.

They went down the stairs and into the darkness. The only sound they heard was their own footsteps echoing and some water droplets. Chris held onto the artifact tightly and looked around nervously to see if ghosts would appear out of nowhere. Mikoto walked beside the boy while Amy took the lead.

"I thought you were scared, Chris", Amy said to Chris all of a sudden.

"Of course I'm scared. Aren't you?" Chris asked back the same question.

"No", Amy shrugged and smiled off the fear.

Mikoto looked up at the ceiling and saw water droplets falling down. One came down and hit Amy at the back of the neck. Amy screamed in surprise and fear while shuddering. She ran back and wrapped her arm around Mikoto's and started to shake. The trio continued their walk down to the bottom. Mikoto patted Amy's shoulder to calm her down. It seemed to work because Amy opened her eyes again and smiled nervously at Mikoto.

"I'm thinking of living alone one day. I'd rent an inexpensive apartment. I don't mind if it's small. I'd name it 'Amy's Kitchen'. And I'd cook there", Amy suddenly rambled, probably to calm herself down.

"That's wonderful", Chris told her with a nervous smile.

Mikoto looked around when giggles were heard again. Four small ghosts came their way and swarm around the trio. Out of instinct, Amy snatched the artifact from Chris's hands and held it up. The ghosts suddenly stopped swarming around and stared at the artifact in fear. Mikoto noticed their behavior as they flew off screaming. Chris and Amy calmed down before they stared at the artifact.

"Eh… It seems like they are scared of that thing", Chris pointed out.

"Alright… Let's show those ghosts that we can spook them!" Amy ran forward with determination.

"Amy, wait for us!" Chris called out to her as he and Mikoto followed her.

They ran through a huge doorway and found themselves in another room.

"Where'd the ghosts go?" Amy asked while looking up at the high ceiling.

"They must around here someplace", Chris said.

"They can go through walls. Maybe they already escaped", Amy pointed out.

Mikoto looked to the left and saw the ghosts heading to that direction. Amy and Chris then saw the ghosts as well. The cursed spirits went inside a door that probably led to another room. The trio ran down the stairs and stood in front of the door. Mikoto could actually feel sweat drops run down her muzzle, because she felt the dark aura coming from the other side of the door. They must have found the source where the ghosts have their residence.

Chris swallowed nervously, "Are you ready, Amy, Miko?"

"Let's do it", Amy glared with determination.

Mikoto opened the door a little and then let Amy stand in front of her to hold the artifact out to keep the ghosts away. When they weren't coming, the three of them entered the room, which was surprisingly empty.

"Sonic?" Amy called out, but no reply.

"What could be inside here?" Chris asked.

"And where are the ghosts?" Amy asked as well.

Mikoto saw a wall that looked exactly like the wall where Ella and Dia had been sucked into last night and the ancient text from the pedestal.

"That's funny. I'm sure they came in here", Chris said.

"They are hiding here…", Mikoto said.

"Sonic? Sonic?" Amy called out her prince's name.

"Amy! Miko! Chris! I'm up here!"

The trio looked up and saw Sonic look down at them through a purple light. Behind him were Linsey, Hatori, Dia, Tails, and a part of Ella, still knocked out.

"Sonic!" Amy and Chris exclaimed in relief.

"Amy, my beloved!" Sonic's voice called out.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow immediately when Sonic called Amy 'his beloved'. She knew Sonic wasn't the type of boy who would call a girl 'his beloved' in a situation like this. *_Something is wrong_*, Mikoto thought. *_And Sonic's voice sounds a bit…off._*

"W…Why all of a sudden?" Amy lightly blushed at Sonic's comment.

"I have a request! Insert that sandglass right into the hole in the wall", Sonic's voice requested.

"I know. All I need to do is to insert it in", Amy understood as she looked around.

There, by a wall, was a glowing hole. Since it was the only hole in the room, Amy ran over to it. Chris called out to her, but she didn't hear him. Mikoto and Chris ran over to her, both of them having a very bad feeling about this.

"Is this the place?" Amy looked up at Sonic.

"That's right, Amy. Insert it in with the moon pattern facing up", Sonic's voice told her.

"The moon pattern…", Amy turned the hourglass. "Here?"

"Better not do it, Amy", Chris warned her.

"It's fine, since it's Sonic", Amy assured him and was about to place the artifact in the hole when Mikoto grabbed her arm. "Miko, what are you doing?" Amy glared at her lilac friend.

"I don't think it's actually Sonic telling us. His voice doesn't sound normal. It could be the ghosts trying to trick us", Mikoto told the pink hedgehog.

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked.

"I trust my instinct", Mikoto answered.

"So you mean you don't trust Sonic?" Amy smacked Mikoto's hand away and placed the artifact in the hole.

"I love you, Amy", Sonic's voice admitted.

"Oh, Sonic… Don't you feel embarrassed saying that in front of Chris and Miko?" Amy blushed.

Suddenly, the moon pattern started to glow and shot out a beam of light. Amy, Chris, and Mikoto stared at the light as a brighter light covered the room, making the three of them cover their eyes. The light died down to reveal a huge ghost and the small ghosts Mikoto saw before floated behind their leader. The huge ghost had claw-like hands with huge blue lips and sharp triangle teeth. His tongue had multiple colors on it and his beady eyes consisted of a red and yellow circle under the black eyes.

"W…What is this guy?" Amy stared at the ghost before her.

"The ghost's leader…", Mikoto mumbled.

"_I love you, Amy_", the huge ghost imitated Sonic's voice before he started laughing with the small ghosts.

"Hey! That was you, pretending to be Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, looking surprised and angry.

"I told you it wasn't Sonic who said those lovely words! He's not that kind of guy!" Mikoto said, glaring at the ghosts.

"That's right! That monster was imitating me", Sonic's real voice told his friends.

"How dare you toy with a girl's emotions! That is unforgivable!" Amy shouted at the ghost, King Boom Boo, before leaping at him.

"Amy! Don't!" Mikoto yelled at her.

Amy jumped toward King Boom Boo and swung her Piko Piko Hammer down. The king ghost disappeared and Amy started to fall down. She landed on one leg and was trying to balance herself when King Boom Boo grabbed her. Amy shouted while the king ghost brought her up to his face.

"Amy!" Chris, Sonic, and Mikoto shouted.

"No! Let me go!" Amy struggled against King Boom Boo's grip.

A small ghost went inside Amy and made her pass out. King Boom Boo placed her on the ground while Chris ran over to her.

"Amy! Amy! Are you all right?" Chris asked worriedly.

Amy's eyes suddenly opened up to reveal the same scary expression the ghost had. Her body stood up and floated with her head tilted to the side like a marionette.

"I will offer your life as a sacrifice to King Boom Boo", a high-pitch voice exclaimed before Amy's body lifted up her Piko Piko Hammer, and began swinging her weapon to hit Chris.

"No way!" Chris screamed and barely avoided the hammer. King Boom Boo and the small ghosts just laughed at the scene in front of them.

Chris tripped on a rock and closed his eyes when the possessed Amy was about to swing her hammer at the poor boy.

**CLANG!**

The clang sound echoed in the room. When Chris opened his eyes, he saw Mikoto standing in front of him with her Diamond Wand, blocking the Piko Piko Hammer. The possessed Amy kept pushing the hammer against the wand until a small crack was heard from one of the weapons.

"Miko!" Chris yelled worriedly.

Mikoto looked over her shoulder to speak with Chris. "Listen up, Chris! The ghosts appeared when the moon pattern was up. Maybe they'll disappear and will free Sonic and the others if the sun pattern points upward! Remember the two sentences on the stone tablet?"

Chris widened his eyes when he realized that. He quickly got up and nodded to her. He looked at Amy before running towards the artifact. Just then, the Piko Piko Hammer crushed into several pieces against the Diamond Wand. Mikoto widened her eyes in shock when she realized her weapon was made by an extremely solid material. She heard how the ghosts went after Chris to stop him. Mikoto knew she would regret what she was going to do; she kicked Amy on her stomach. The impact knocked Amy out and the ghost flew out of her mouth. Mikoto quickly grabbed Amy and put her against the wall before running towards the ghosts as her Diamond Wand transformed into the Diamond Sword.

"**Shiny Slash!**"

She slashed first the small ghosts, making them explode like balloons again, and then slashed King Boom Boo so hard to make him stumble back several meters.

Chris made it to the artifact and turned it around before placing the sun pattern upward. The sun shape started to glow and shot out a beam of light. The ceiling had a glowing sun shape and then a bright light was seen. Mikoto and Chris covered their eyes from the light. When the light died down, they uncovered their eyes and saw Sonic with the others. Sonic rushed immediately to Amy.

"Amy? _Are you alright?_" Sonic shook her body gently.

Mikoto smiled as she realized Sonic DID care for Amy on his own way. Dia flied to the hedgecat and hugged her muzzle as she cried.

"Chao! Chao!"

Mikoto hugged Dia close to her. "I'm glad you're okay, Dia… I thought I lost you and the others…" A small tear ran down Mikoto's muzzle which Dia wiped away.

Amy finally woke up and saw Sonic in front of her. "Sonic? Sonic!" Amy hugged him tightly in happiness.

"Hey! This is not the time for such things!" Sonic told her.

The small ghosts started charging at them, but electric waves suddenly toasted them and made them fall down to the floor. Sonic and Amy looked up and saw Mikoto holding the yellow Chaos Emerald in her left hand while her right hand was covered by electric waves.

Five small ghosts fused into one bigger ghost and went to attack the lilac hedgecat, but Hatori stepped in front of her. He inhaled deeply before he used his fire attack.

"**Dragon Breath!**"

He squirted out a beam of flames and lava from his mouth and barbequed the ghost, making it float down to the floor and explode. The five small ghosts laid now on the ground instead, all of them knocked out.

Chris tried to wake up his mother and it seemed to work since her eyes opened up.

"Chris…? How was I in that take?" Linsey asked them with a smile.

"This isn't a movie, Mom", Chris sighed.

"Chris! Minna! Hurry and run, now!" Mikoto ordered. "I'll take care of King Boom Boo!"

"By yourself?!" Tails exclaimed in shock.

Hatori pushed Tails on his back forward with Dia on his shoulder. "Do not talk back, and run!"

Everyone, except Mikoto evacuated the room, but Sonic rushed back to the hole in the wall to grab the artifact. During that time, Mikoto felt the electric power from the yellow Chaos Emerald rush through her body as she prepared herself to attack. King Boom Boo smirked at the lilac hedgecat. As soon as Sonic leaved the room in a flash, Mikoto held up the Chaos Emerald as it shone in a bright, electric light.

"**Electric Shock!**"

Electric waves shot out of Mikoto's body and hit the king ghost strongly. King Boom Boo was shocked by the electric waves and got pushed back into the wall. The wall crushed and collapsed down at the ghost, burying him. Mikoto smiled proudly to herself while the light from the Chaos Emerald died down, and then ran out of the room and up the stairs.

The others had made it out and were waiting for Mikoto to rush out so Amy could slam the pedestal close with her summoned Piko Piko Hammer and then put the artifact on it. When Mikoto was a few meters from her friends, she heard some destruction sounds and King Boom Boo's growl echo at the stairs. Mikoto pushed herself up and made it out.

"Hayaku!" Mikoto shouted as she collapsed on her knees and panted heavily.

Amy slammed the pedestal and it moved to cover the hole. Chris quickly slammed the artifact down on the stone tablet. As soon as he did so, the bottom tablet glowed up, causing everyone to close their eyes. Soon, the light died off and everyone uncovered their eyes.

"Did I put the right side up?" Chris asked, afraid to look.

*_Does that mean he didn't made sure he put the right side facing up?_* Mikoto cold sweated.

"The moon's facing up", Amy answered.

"Is that all right?" Chris asked again.

"_Don't mind!_" Sonic assured him with a thumbs up.

"Eh, was that filming? Is the next film based on…fantasy?" Linsey asked.

Hatori face-palmed as he sighed, "She CANNOT be serious…"

Mikoto lightly sweat dropped while she held Dia close to her chest. *_Does she seriously think everything that happened just now was filming?_*

The director of the film crew, one of the camera men and a policeman called out to the group while they ran over to them.

"You really had us worried", the director sighed in relief and patted Linsey on her shoulder.

"Did something happen?" Linsey asked.

"It's a good thing that you could escape from that thing", the policeman said.

"That thing… You mean…you actually know about those monsters?" Chris asked.

"Correction; ghosts", Hatori pointed out.

"Yes. My grandpa told me about it", the policeman answered.

The policeman started to tell the group a story about King Boom Boo. How his grandfather was a child and went to the forest to see some sightings with his friends. That was when he encountered King Boom Boo.

**For some reason, King Boom Boo reminded me a lot of the Groke from the Moomin. I used to watch the TV series when I was young, and when I saw the Groke for the first time…I got very scared. Even now when I'm an adult, I'm still scared of her. I can't help it…**

**Japanese words**

**Wakatta = Understood**

**Minna = Everyone/Everybody**

**Hayaku = Hurry**


	15. How to Relax

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 15: How to Relax**

Chris's father suggested the Mobians and Chris to take a trip with one of his cruise ships to relax after all the searching of the Chaos Emeralds and the fighting with Dr. Eggman's robots. So right now, everyone including Chuck was on the cruise ship in the middle of the sea relaxing. Mikoto laid on her stomach reversed on a beach chair, resting her head on her left hand and read a book about Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Dia rested on the top of her head and snored lightly. Chris laid on another beach armchair next to the duo and wore some shades.

A burst of wind blew by, which made Mikoto place a finger on her page. When the wind calmed down, she continued to read. However, another wind came by, and also another in every five seconds. A very tiny anime vain appeared at the side of Mikoto's head as she closed her eyes. She reached out her right arm and summoned the Diamond Wand. Mikoto lowered the wand almost to the floor.

**CRASH!**

Sonic's feet tripped on the wand and fell face down on the floor. Dia got startled by the crash sound and slowly flied up from Mikoto's head to see what happened. Sonic groaned while his face was still on the floor. Mikoto dismissed the Diamond Wand and watched as Sonic got up on his feet while rubbing his sore face.

"Why'd you do that, Miko?" he groaned.

"To make you stop running around like a maniac. Why can't you calm down? We are, after all, on a vacation to relax", Mikoto replied.

"I can't calm down! We're in the middle of an ocean and on a small and slow ship!" Sonic yelled.

"Chao?" Dia looked very confused.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, "You call this ship small?"

"There's not enough space to run around!" Sonic told her.

Chris lifted his shades to look at the two Mobians. He had heard the whole conversation, but couldn't really do anything. The group was going to stay at the cruise ship for ten more days, and the glaciers were four days away from the location the cruise ship was on now.

Sonic rushed over to the human boy and clung onto his side, having a pitiful expression. "Hey, Chris, what did I do wrong? Let me know honestly! I'll change! I'd do anything you say."

"Sonic…", Chris laughed nervously.

"Please, I beg ya! I'm going crazy! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" Sonic cried as he ran around the ship once again.

Mikoto just shook her head, definitely not impressed by Sonic's pleading and his aquaphobia. Dia sighed as well and kept looking at the blue hedgehog that ran around the ship several times.

Hatori walked over to Mikoto and Chris while looking at Sonic who ran around like a maniac. "I have never seen Sonic act like this", the dragon-Mobian said while crossing his arms. "He is way too stressful, and extremely immature."

Mikoto nodded in agreement, "Yes, he sure is, Hatori."

"Chao…", Dia nodded.

**XXXXX**

At the evening, everyone except Sonic gathered in a room to talk about the cruise ship and how they were supposed to relax. Chuck and Hatori were drinking some alcohol while the others drank some juice.

"Ah, that's the problem…", Chuck slurred, the alcohol getting to him. Hatori just kept drinking his drink in a slow pace to not get drunk so fast.

"Grandpa, are you really thinking seriously?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but I am thinking… Don't I look like I'm feeling great after some booze?" Chuck asked.

Everyone nodded to him, except Mikoto, Dia, and Hatori. He then suddenly smacked himself, apologized, laughed, and then went to sleep in a split of a second. Mikoto and Dia felt a sweat drop coming down the side of their heads.

"Grandpa sure is enjoying himself", Amy commented.

Hatori placed his empty glass on the table to refill it with some red wine. Cream looked while Hatori poured the liquid into the glass before she looked up at said Mobian. "Mr. Hatori?"

Hatori picked up his glass before he turned to Cream. "Yes, Ms. Rabbit?"

"Aren't you under-aged? There is a law saying children in this world shall not drink alcohol until they are of age", Cream said.

"Chao", Cheese said.

Hatori sipped on his drink and licked his lips. "Yes, it is true, but I am actually older than all of you together."

"What do you mean, Tori?" Chris asked.

Hatori placed his half-empty glass on the table again. "We dragon-Mobians mature slower than normal Mobians. It is because my kind is a special species, as in the storybooks about the dragons here on Earth."

"Okay…?" Tails said, very unsure.

Hatori sighed, "Long story short, my physical body may look like I am 15 years old, but I am actually 150 years."

"150 YEARS?!" everyone, except Mikoto and Chuck, exclaimed.

"Unbelievable! You're older than Grandpa!" Chris said in shock.

"And probably the oldest Mobian we've ever met", Amy said. "We used to go on a lot of adventures back home when Dr. Eggman tried to conquer our planet, but we never met someone so…old than you, Tori."

"I can understand that, Ms. Rose", Hatori replied.

Mikoto calculated in her mind. "So if you are 150 years old and your body looks like a fifteen years, then could 10 years be 1 year for Royal Dragons?" she asked Hatori.

"Chao?" Dia questioned.

"Exactly", Hatori nodded.

"Chris… Is leisure time like this really necessary?" Tails suddenly asked the human boy.

"It's not like you have to force yourselves to…", Chris replied.

Suddenly, Sonic rushed by and out of the room quickly. Everyone ignored him for the moment.

Amy stood up and glared slightly at Tails. "Why can't men simply be graceful and gorgeous?"

"That's right, after all the trouble Chris's dad went through to give us this wonderful cruise as a present", Cream spoke up.

"Chao…", Cheese whimpered.

"If we don't enjoy this cruise, why did we even go in the first place? And just like Cream said; Chris's dad, Nelson, wants us to recover and relax after everything we've been through", Mikoto added.

"Chao!" Dia nodded in agreement.

"I am agreeing with her", Hatori nodded.

"I am enjoying…", Tails told them, even though it sounded a bit forced.

"Really?" Amy asked as she quickly went up and stared down at the twin-tailed fox.

"Erm…though it's a little boring", Tails confessed while laughing nervously.

"We're okay, but Sonic's the problem. To Sonic, this ship is too narrow and congested for him. At this rate, he'll crack up", Chris said.

"I think he is already", Tails pointed out.

Sonic ran through the room again, gaining everyone's attention except Chuck who was sleeping deeply.

"Surpassing the speed of sound within the ship", Amy said.

"That's incredible", Cream said in awe.

Sonic ran behind the couch this time while everyone kept watching him.

"He's more difficult to control than Chaos Emeralds", Tails said.

"Hmm… Interesting comparing, Miles", Hatori pondered.

"All right, let's ascertain this", Amy walked up Sonic's path and put a hand up. Sonic skidded to a stop and merely stared blankly at her.

"Let's have a little talk, Sonic", Amy told him.

"What about?" Sonic asked.

"About you!" Amy slightly glared at him.

"About me?" Sonic asked.

"And about the way you're acting! I've never seen such an immature behavior! We're on this ship for ten more days and ten more nights! Get used to it! Be brave and just remember; bravery is not the absence of fear but the facing on it. Nobody wants to see their hero carrying on like a big crybaby. They want him to meet every challenge head-on! Remember that, Sonic!" Amy lectured him, and being a bit harsh at the same time.

While Amy was explaining all of this, Sonic panicked in one spot before bending down in shame. Mikoto, Hatori, and Dia have never seen Sonic act like this. The others watched while Amy kept up with the talking.

"Think Amy's really getting through him, guys?" Tails asked in disbelief.

"Mhm…", Chris nodded.

"I think so", Cream agreed.

"I don't really think so", Mikoto said.

"I am on Mikoto's side", Hatori agreed with the lilac hedgecat.

"Now, go for it, hero! And keep your head heels-high!" Amy told Sonic.

Ladies and gentlemen, you won't believe it, but Sonic actually started walking away down the hallway. But… Oh no! He looked over his shoulder to look at the group, bent down, wrapped his arms around his legs, and then fell to the side while crouching in a ball.

"He collapsed! I was too overwhelming!" Amy exclaimed while pointing at him in shock.

*_I don't think it was just of that, Amy_*, Mikoto narrowed her eyes at the pink hedgehog.

"We've got to do something! I think he's sick!" Tails said a bit in panic.

"Okay, I'll call Dad", Chris assured them.

Hatori stood up from the couch and walked over to Sonic to pick him up. "I'll take him to our room."

"And I'll go early to bed with Dia", Mikoto stood up from the armchair she sat on and held Dia in her arms. "Oyasumi."

"Chao…", Dia yawned and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Good night, Miko/Ms. Mikoto/Mikoto/Chao."

**XXXXX**

In the early morning, a helicopter came closer to the cruise. Everyone was outside and waited for it. Sonic looked refreshed and back to his normal self.

"Sorry, guys. Take your time and have fun. _See you!_" Sonic apologized while giving the group a thumbs up.

"What's this? Suddenly so energetic!" Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Can't help it. If Sonic cracks up at this rate, he'll be pitiful", Chris told her.

The helicopter had landed and opened the door. "That's all. I'm going first", Sonic said and was about to enter the helicopter when a group of elderly people walked out with big smiles. They all looked ecstatic to see Sonic and surrounded him to get a good look at him.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Chao?" Dia wondered as well.

"Good morning! Nice day", Mr. Tanaka suddenly showed up beside them.

"The butler…", Hatori mumbled.

"He can still show up out of nowhere…", Mikoto mumbled as well.

"Tanaka! What are you doing here? Who are all these people?" Chris asked him.

"They are all from Silver Star Home. Master has requested them to be everybody's coach for this trip", Mr. Tanaka answered.

"Coach?" Chris and Mikoto asked.

"What are the coaches going to coach us on?" Amy asked.

"On 'Leisurely Relaxation'. So as to educate all of you young ones about true relaxation, also known as 'leisurely relaxation'. And they are the 'Professionals' at…", Mr. Tanaka explained.

"Wait a minute. I asked Dad to come and fetch Sonic…", Chris told him.

Mr. Tanaka's glasses glowed for a moment. "He will remain here! A true warrior needs rest. Continuously exerting oneself at full strength. Not only the body, but the soul will tire out. From a leisurely stance, one brings himself forth in a single attack…", he then punched the air to make the group of Mobians and the human boy understand his explanation. "Ah…truly a lethal blow!"

The helicopter's propellers started moving quickly before it rose up to the sky. Sonic struggled out of the elderly people, but he was too late. The helicopter flew away and Sonic could only watch helplessly.

"_No! Come back!_" Sonic fell down on his knees and begged the helicopter to return.

Hatori shook his head. "It is not my usual self what I will say now, but…pathetic."

"I have to agree on that, Hatori", Mikoto said.

"Chao, chao", Dia nodded.

**XXXXX**

So in the next few days, the elderly taught the youths how to relax. Everyone was spread out all over the cruise, coaching them how to relax. Mikoto was with an elderly woman and read some books together outside in this fine weather while listening at the splashing waves. Dia sat on a table beside the duo and drank some ice-tea through a straw. Then all of a sudden, a shout echoed from somewhere at the cruise. It sounded very much like Tails, but Mikoto chose to ignore it. However, Sonic suddenly ran by and ran off the boat…for the fifteenth time. A loud splash was heard and then a pair of giant wings was heard which meant Hatori had changed to his Adult Form to fetch Sonic back to the boat.

"He will never give up", Mikoto looked up from her book to look at the big dragon that flew by and dropped a wet blue hedgehog somewhere nearby them.

"Chao…", Dia sighed.

"Indeed, but he has a lot of energy. That is a good sign for the youths", the elderly woman commented.

"Yes…", Mikoto nodded.

"But only if he could use that energy to relax", the woman sighed.

"Sonic is a person, or a Mobian, who has very high adrenaline and can't stand still", Mikoto explained.

"Oh, that's too bad", the woman said.

Mikoto began humming "Moonlight Sonata" by Ludwig van Beethoven while continuing reading her book.

"My, you seem to have a good taste of music, dear", the woman commented.

"Thank you, Mrs. I've been playing piano for a while now, and I must confess; I love music", Mikoto smiled lightly.

The woman smiled back, "I used to play the guitar when I was a young girl, but now my fingers won't obey this old woman."

"Guitar?" Mikoto looked up from her book, very interested.

"I think you might be able to play the guitar, if we can find one in this gorgeous cruise", the woman clapped her hands together.

Mikoto closed her book and put it on the table where Dia sat with an empty glass beside her. "I'll go and look if I can find a guitar and you can teach me how to play", the lilac Mobian stood up from the chair while the white Chao flew up from the table to join her "owner".

"I'll be waiting", the woman nodded with a bright smile.

Mikoto and Dia went to find Chuck and ask him if he could find a guitar in this giant cruise. The lilac hedgecat looked around and saw everyone having a good time with the elderly. Mikoto was about to turn a corner when she heard Sonic's voice, making her stop in her tracks. Dia almost flied right into Mikoto's head, but stopped in time. Very carefully, Mikoto looked over the corner and saw Sonic block Amy's way from escaping. Mikoto knew this was very privacy and walked away, but her ears caught something like Sonic apparently liked to see Amy use her hammer.

*_Sounds like a confession, but…something is a bit off…_*, Mikoto thought.

When Mikoto entered the main room, she accidently ran into Hatori who was about to walk out from the room.

"Oh, gomen, Hatori", Mikoto apologized.

"It is fine. But are you okay, Mikoto?" Hatori asked.

"Hai", Mikoto nodded.

"Chao."

"I just told Christopher and Mr. Chuck that I saw Miles being very upset for something just a few minutes ago", Hatori told the duo.

"Tails was upset?" Mikoto said in pure shock.

The trio went to the main room together when Sonic came to talk with Chuck and Chris. They stayed a few meters from them and listened.

"What?! Amy's gone berserk?" Chris asked.

Sonic was on his hands and knees, trying to look miserable. "Uh-huh… This boat's gonna drive everybody banana sooner or later."

"What should we do, Grandpa? I think I should ask Dad again", Chris offered.

"I think you should. If something happens, it'll be too late", Chuck said.

Hatori stood beside Mikoto and leant in closer to her. "Did you see that?" he whispered.

"I did…", Mikoto nodded.

"Chao…"

What Chuck and Chris didn't see before was when Sonic began grinning when he heard he might be able to leave the cruise soon. Just then, Amy, Cream, and Cheese walked into the main room, gaining Chris's and Chuck's attention.

"Did he really truly say that, Amy?" Cream asked the pink hedgehog.

"It's the truth, Cream! He said his little heart beat faster every time I swing my hammer! He's so dreamy…", Amy sighed in happiness.

"Wow, that's so sweet!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao", Cheese agreed.

"I have a feeling one day soon, Sonic's gonna ask me to be his girl", Amy said which Cream and Cheese squealed in joy.

Sonic crawled out of the room like a soldier would in a battlefield. Mikoto, Hatori, and Dia followed him with their eyes before they walked after him. Once Sonic was out of the room, he looked around to see if someone followed him. Once he realized there was no one, he sighed in relief and was around to leave.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

**BANG!**

Sonic kneeled down while holding his head and groaned in pain. There was a huge bump on his head, after Mikoto had hit him with her Diamond Wand from behind. And the one who screamed his name was Hatori. Dia flied beside Mikoto as she dismissed her wand and then crossed her arms. The three of them were glaring holes on Sonic's back while said Mobian stood up and still held his head. Sonic turned around to meet the glares from the trio. His expression told the angry Mobians and Chao that he was in trouble now.

Hatori stepped forward. "Sonic, we do understand that you want to leave this ship because you cannot run freely as you normally do, and dislikes water. But using the cheap ways to make excuses to get off the cruise makes you very pathetic."

"And I don't tolerate when you play with Amy's heart, especially when you know she deeply loves you and cares for you. She is like a little sister to me, and I would suggest you to run", Mikoto said.

"Chao, chao!" Dia nodded.

"SONIC!" a girlish yell came from the main room.

The hair on Sonic rose up in fear when he heard Amy yell and ran off to hide. Mikoto, Hatori, and Dia stepped aside when Amy ran out with her Piko Piko Hammer in her hands, and went to the same direction Sonic went.

**XXXXX**

An hour later, Mikoto, Dia, Tails, and Chris went to the front of the ship to watch the ocean. They saw ice glaciers just ahead of them, and icebergs floating in the water.

"They're drifting icebergs", Chris said.

"Very soon, we'll be able to see the glaciers", Tails pointed out.

"I can't wait to see it", Mikoto smiled.

"Chao!"

Chuck walked over to Chris and put a coat over the boy's shoulder. "Put this on. It's a bit chilly out here."

"Thank you, Grandpa. Guess Amy's still pretty upset with Sonic, huh?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Well, it wasn't very nice of him to lie to her like that", Chuck replied.

"But Amy can't stay mad forever", Tails told them.

Mikoto and Dia looked ahead and saw Amy still holding her Piko Piko Hammer and had a determination glance. Sonic was at the top of a tall pole, not wanting to be hit by her weapon. Cream, Cheese, and Hatori was there to watch Amy and make sure nothing bad would happen.

"Come on down, Sonic. Don't you want to see me sway my hammer around? Do you think you can stay up there forever?" Amy asked Sonic.

"_Sorry_, Amy! Stop using the hammer! I'll apologize!" Sonic yelled back, terrified.

"Then, show me how you're going to apologize!" Amy ran up to the pole and began slamming it with her hammer.

Cheese got closer to Cream, who hugged the little Chao in comfort. Hatori placed an arm around Cream's wait and pulled her closer to him.

"Amy is scary…", Cream whimpered.

"Chao…", Cheese whined in fear.

The whole cruise was shaking by the banging. Dia floated slowly backwards to hide behind Mikoto. Tails, Chuck, and Chris squeezed together to stay out of trouble.

"Let's not get involved", Chuck told the group.

"That's right…", Chris agreed.

Tails and Mikoto looked at the water when they both oh'd for seeing a huge black whale coming up to the surface. The animal sprayed water from the top and then cried out.

"That's a whale!" Chris exclaimed in happiness.

"Wow!" Chuck exclaimed as well.

"Splendid!" Tails smiled.

"Chao!" Dia smiled as well.

Mikoto heard another splash from the right and everyone turned to that direction. However, it was no whale. It looked like three giant hovering crafts, and the lilac hedgecat quickly realized who it was.

"Dr. Eggman is back", Mikoto announced simply.

"What?!" her friends exclaimed.

"Chao…", Dia got closer to Mikoto and held onto her shoulder.

Then everyone heard Dr. Eggman's voice from the main hovering craft, probably speaking behind some loudspeakers.

"When I wondered why you were not at home, I found you fleas here on a cruise. Intolerable!"

"Absolutely!" Decoe yelled from the hovering craft at the left of the main hovering craft.

"I think we deserve better!" Bocoe spoke from the other hovering craft at the right of Dr. Eggman's hovering craft.

"When I wondered what was going on, you were actually stealing the limelight with that thing you were riding in. It's amazing you could find us here", Sonic spoke.

Mikoto looked up, only to see him on the top of the cruise and Amy sitting on his back. She had managed to get Sonic down off the pole.

"You were not at home, so we searched", Bocoe explained.

"You won't know how long we took to find you!" Decoe yelled.

"Stop all this yammering at once! You two tin heads are forgetting who's in charge here!" Dr. Eggman yelled to his two robots. "Listen carefully, Sonic. Today, I will vent ALL my day-to-day accumulated frustration on YOU!"

"Ain't that interesting? I'll accept that challenge!" Sonic said playfully.

"Stop changing the subject!" Dr. Eggman yelled at him.

All of a sudden, the cruise ship stopped completely to move, which alerted everyone.

"The ship stopped?" Chris exclaimed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Chuck asked.

"Mr. Thorndyke, we have reached the glaciers! It's very beautiful", the captain of the ship spoke behind a loudspeaker.

Everyone fell down in surprise while Mikoto and Dia had each a sweat drop on the side of their heads.

"This is not the time for saying that!" Chris yelled at the captain.

Sonic jumped off of the ship and landed on the ice. "_OK_, iceberg or whatever, if it ain't for the sea, I'll be turning the tide."

"As if you were that great, Sonic. Now's my turn to impress you. This Egg Fort II has a secret", Dr. Eggman laughed. "And that is… Merge Egg Fort II, Bang-module!"

"BaBang-module!" Decoe yelled.

"BaBaBang-module!" Bocoe yelled as well.

"Scramble Combine Egg Fort II!"

The three hovering crafts of the Egg Fort II combined together and became a bigger warship than the last one.

Dr. Eggman laughed, "Have you seen it?"

*_Of course we did, who is he asking?_* Mikoto thought with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

The speakers were still on so everyone could hear telephone calls from the Egg Fort II and Dr. Eggman answering them. "Yes! … What? Too small? … I could not see it, so merge again? … Then WATCH IT WITH A BIGGER TV!"

Hatori flied down to the others and stood beside Mikoto. "What did he mean? Are we in an anime or something?"

"I think you just broke the fourth wall, Hatori", Mikoto told the orange dragon.

"Chao", Dia said simply.

Everyone turned their attention back to Sonic, who was running. However, he was running in one spot and not moving at all. But he didn't notice it.

"Hah! Stop crapping around and come get me!" Sonic taunted Dr. Eggman.

"Sonic!" Dr. Eggman called.

"_Yeah what?_"

"You're not advancing."

"NO WAY!" Sonic shouted and stopped running.

A laser beam shot out from the front of the Egg Fort II and hit Sonic in the back, sent flying over to another ice platform.

"Sonic!" Chris yelled worriedly.

Dr. Eggman continued to fire at Sonic, causing the hedgehog to continue flying in the air without touching the ground. "This is fun! Hitting again and again!" Eggman laughed.

"Sonic!" Tails and Chris yelled.

"Sonic! Go for it!" Amy tried to cheer for him.

Hatori growled, "I better go out there and help him."

Just when he was about to open his wings, a female voice laughed behind the speakers, causing everyone to listen.

"Young lad, that's a pretty tough fight. It's no use running so fast on top of the ice. Now, just slowly, steadily… Calm your heart down. Go step by step, and don't get so anxious", the woman told the blue hedgehog slowly.

Sonic landed on the ice and slightly slid to the right. Mikoto noticed he looked more enlightened and maybe understood what the lady had told him. Dr. Eggman suddenly turned the Egg Fort II to the cruise ship and threatened to shoot them. But before he could do anything, Bokkun suddenly flied towards the Egg Fort II crying. He landed on the glass and hugged it for dear life. Mikoto's ears caught something like "Let me in!" when her ears heard a familiar sound from behind. The others heard the sound of a familiar engine and looked up. They saw the X-Tornado flying at high speed towards the Egg Fort II.

"It's the X-Tornado!" Chris exclaimed.

"But who's flying it?" Tails asked in shock.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU BRAT!"

It was no other than Ella herself who flied the jet plane.

"It's Ella!" Chris exclaimed.

"But how?" Amy said.

"How'd she learn to fly the X-Tornado?" Tails asked.

"Recently I've been teaching her the controls, when I had nothing to do", Chuck confessed, rubbing behind his head.

"It looks to me she might be able to beat Dr. Eggman", Hatori told them.

"I think it must be by her anger and it gives her power to do anything", Mikoto added.

"Chao", Dia nodded.

The X-Tornado changed into the X-Cyclone. Then the X-Cyclone flied over to the Egg Fort II with its leg ready to beat down the ship. Bokkun ran up the window glass and away from the crazy maid before the X-Cyclone kicked the cockpit and sent the ship flying up high in the sky.

"Ah! Here we go again!" Dr. Eggman and his robots screamed until they were gone from the view.

The battle was over, so Hatori flied over to the glaciers and carried Sonic back to the cruise ship.

**XXXXX**

Everyone gathered outside to have more relaxation time together. Tails did some adjustments to the X-Cyclone. Sonic leant against its foot, and actually relaxed.

"Sonic! Preparations are okay. Shall we go back first?" Tails called down to him.

"Tails! Come down! It's not like we get to cruise every day. Let's enjoy it slowly to the fullest", Sonic chuckled.

Mikoto sat on a chair with a guitar in her hands and lap. She strummed the musical instrument before she began playing it and singing at the same time.

_"Watashitachi no Sekai wa Mahou o Kakerarete_

_ Aisuru tokimeki sae Namida ni Fuujirareteu"_

Everyone turned their attention on the lilac hedgecat, who had her eyes closed and played the right tunes. Dia sang softly beside her.

_"Boy_

_ Furari de Jumon o Sagashi ni ikou_

_ Kinjirareta Yume o Kanaerareru Kuni he"_

Almost everyone closed their eyes to enjoy the music and singing while Sonic grinned at Mikoto. Hatori sat beside Mikoto and smiled at her.

_"Dare ni mo isho de Ashita Machiawaseshiyou_

_ Itsuka kotori o Umeta Yoake no Mieru Oka de_

_ Tsumetai Asa mo ya Kimi to Te o Tsunaidara_

_ Hikaru Michi no Fuuin ga Tokeru yo_

_ Hateshina ku"_

Everyone opened their eyes again and started clapping. Mikoto felt her muzzle getting warm by blushing and lightly bowed. It was finally confirmed; Mikoto had great sense of music.

**I so love this episode, especially the Japanese version when Bocoe and Decoe argue with Dr. Eggman about names for the three parts of the Egg Fort II. Every time I see that scene, I always laugh. ****AND!**** When they all are breaking the fourth wall.**

**Now a question, shall I write next episode or skip to Episode 22?**

**Japanese words**

**Oyasumi = Good night**

**Gomen = Sorry**

**Hai = Yes**


	16. The Secret Chao Garden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 16: The Secret Chao Garden**

Summer vacation had begun for Chris and his friends. So the boy and his friends, including the Mobians, were invited by Mr. Tanaka to visit his hometown in Japan, so they flied all the way from the U.S. to Japan. Then from the airport they took the sub train to get to their destination. Mr. Stewart was going with them too and he was the most excited among the group. Believe it or not, but Sonic actually behaved while they had been flying, but he had run away as soon as they had stepped out from the airport.

The sub train had arrived at the group's destination, so everyone grabbed their backpacks and stepped out before the sub train continued its journey.

"Tanaka's hometown?" Tails asked.

"Yep. It's a small village among the hills", Chris explained while looking on a map he held. "We'll be switching buses here. It should take another hour."

"Eh? Are we taking a ride on something again?" Amy asked, looking exhausted from sitting in hours at the plane and then at the sub train.

"One of the enjoyments of camping is actually the process of traveling to the campsite", Danny explained for her.

"I feel tired after sitting for so long", Amy sighed.

"Too bad there isn't an airport nearby", Frances said while giving Amy a massage.

"Ah! There, there. A little to the right", Amy relaxed her tensed shoulders.

Mikoto and Hatori chuckled at this while Dia just smiled happily. Then Mikoto saw how Mr. Stewart was over by a board to read the signs and the map. But then Hatori began massaging Mikoto's shoulder, making the hedgecat close her eyes and relax.

"I thought you looked tensed, so I give you a massage, Mikoto", Hatori told her.

"Mm. Arigatou, Hatori", Mikoto purred, making the others chuckle and giggle at her.

"Well, isn't it better to go on foot relaxingly once in a while?" Tails questioned.

"The rivers on the other side look really beautiful. There are many insects and fishes", Chris pointed out.

"Ahh! I'm looking forward to it. It would be wonderful if we could swim, right, Cheese?" Cream told her Chao pet with a smile.

"Chao!"

"Are you excited as well, Dia?" Mikoto opened her eyes to look at her Chao.

"Chao, chao", Dia nodded.

Mr. Stewart raised a yellow flag and had a happy smile on his face. "Alright, students, line up! The bus will be here any minute now", he blew a whistle.

"Mr. Stewart sure is excited", Danny said.

"Mm", Chris silently agreed.

"Here in this world, does camping involve the teacher as well?" Tails asked Frances.

"No, he is just free", Frances replied.

"To watch over us?" Hatori whispered to Mikoto.

The lilac hedgecat nodded, "Probably."

"Chao…", Dia mumbled.

"But, to think that he has no appointments during this vacation season. That's lonesome for a youth", Amy sighed.

"How true", Hatori added.

Everyone walked over to the bus sigh and waited. The bus arrived shortly and the group climbed aboard. Chris sat beside Danny, while Tails and Amy sat together. Mikoto and Hatori sat together with Dia on Mikoto's lap, and Frances and Cream sat in front of them with Cheese in Cream's arms. Mr. Stewart was at the very front of the bus, talking with the bus driver.

"Where's Sonic anyway?" Chris suddenly asked.

"He said that coming to an island country is a rare occasion. So he'd be running all over the place the whole day", Tails informed him.

Chris looked a bit disappointed, but cheered up as soon as the bus drove past the beautiful view of the scenery. It was giant hills clothed by green trees, and a big blue sky with few white clouds.

"Beautiful", Cream admired.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"I used to travel back on our planet and I have seen many beautiful places, but nothing cannot compete with this", Hatori said.

"You used to travel?" Mikoto asked him.

Hatori closed his eyes for a moment. "When the time comes, I will tell you all my secret."

The bus crossed a bridge and made a turn. Mikoto could see a small town ahead and a familiar man at the bus stop. The bus stopped beside the bus stop and opened the door. Chris was the first to step out.

"Mr. Tanaka, we're here", he told the man.

"A warm welcome to everybody", Mr. Tanaka greeted them.

"Have you finished praying to your ancestors?" Chris asked.

"I prayed that they would protect Young Master as well as Master Sonic", Mr. Tanaka answered.

"Thank you", Chris smiled.

When Mikoto stepped out of the bus, she felt something new in her heart. The town gave her some kind of harmony, like she was born to live in a small Japanese town. After all, her name "Mikoto" was a Japanese name, like Hatori's.

The bus drove off when Amy finally asked the essential question. "Where do we go from here, Mr. Tanaka?"

"Well, just follow me and I will take you", Mr. Tanaka told them.

All of a sudden, Mr. Stewart started panicking. "Now hold on just a minute there, sir! Just let me get out my flag here", he took out his yellow flag. "I will be your official guide. Step lively here, kids!" He started skipping ahead of the group.

Cream inhaled deeply, "The air is so fresh."

"Chao", Cheese nodded.

"The sky is so clear as well", Amy added.

"After all, this is Tanaka's hometown. It's wonderful that everybody loves it here", Chris turned to look at the Mobians.

"It's really so wonderful. Right, Cheese?" Cream asked him.

"Chao!"

Hatori leant in closer to Mikoto to whisper. "Do you have the same feeling as I do, Mikoto?"

"The harmony feeling?" Mikoto asked.

"Correct. I feel like I was born in this town. The feeling also reminds me of…", Hatori started off, but remained silent.

Mikoto looked at him, "Is it a part of your secret?"

"Yes", Hatori nodded.

Dia remained silent and looked around, like she was searching for something. But no one noticed her strange actions.

**XXXXX**

The group walked deeper into the forest and came to the campsite. There was a huge green dome tent and then two long green roofs. There were tables under one green roof and a kitchen counter under another one. The children, teacher, and Mobians put their backpacks inside the main tent and then split up into several group. Chris, Danny, and Tails went to catch cicadas in the forest while Frances, Cream, and Cheese walked to a nearby river to play in the water. Meanwhile, Mr. Tanaka, Mr. Stewart, and Amy remained at the campsite and prepared some lunch. What about Mikoto, Dia, and Hatori? Well, the two Mobians practiced martial arts for defense a few meters from the campsite. Mikoto decided not to use her Diamond Wand for once. She needed to learn self-defense without her weapon. Dia just sat up on a tree branch and watched the practice below her, but her floating diamond began to glow like it sensed something.

Mikoto just blocked a kick from Hatori when she heard upset voices from the campsite. Hatori and Dia heard them as well before the trio ran back to the camp. Everyone, except Sonic and Cheese, were all gathered and Cream looked extremely upset.

"He didn't come here at all", Mr. Stewart said.

"Not too far from here, the river will divide into two", Mr. Tanaka pointed at the river. Cheese may have been washed up there."

"What happened?" Mikoto asked as she and her two friends walked up to the group. Everyone turned to look at them while Cream ran over to the hedgecat and buried her face on her abdomen while crying.

"Cheese… Cheese got washed away…by the river…", Cream sobbed. Mikoto embraced the sad rabbit and patted her head.

"Cheese is good at swimming, and he wouldn't drown, so don't worry, okay?" Amy tried to comfort Cream.

"Amy is right", Tails added.

"A fine young lady like you does not look good with tears on her face. Now, dry them and smile with hope of finding your friend", Hatori said gently.

"Y-Yes…", Cream nodded, still sobbing.

"You sound just like a gentleman, Tori", Amy said.

"Because I AM a gentleman, Ms. Rose", Hatori smiled, making Amy blush.

"I'm sorry. I was there and yet this happened", Frances said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Frances", Chris assured her. Danny nodded in agreement.

"The water flow may be fast, but there are many catchments and lakes", Mr. Tanaka explained. "He may have ended up getting stuck there."

"Let's all search! Right away!" Danny exclaimed.

"Okay! We'll start an official search party!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah!" everyone, except the adults, exclaimed with fists up in the air.

Dia still kept looking around while her diamond had stopped glowing during these circumstances.

**XXXXX**

They split up into two groups; one with Mr. Stewart, Chris, Danny, Frances, Tails, and Cream and the other one with Mikoto, Hatori, and Dia. Mr. Tanaka and Amy remained at the campsite for just in case and if Cheese would return there.

Mikoto, Dia, and Hatori followed along a river when Dia's diamond began glowing again. This time, the two Mobians noticed it.

"Dia? Why is your diamond glowing?" Mikoto asked with concern.

"Chao…", Dia mumbled and looked around once again.

"I think Diamond might sense something nearby", Hatori shrugged.

Mikoto sighed through her nose and looked up at her Chao friend. "Okay, Dia… If you think you can lead us the way…" Dia nodded and flied ahead, Mikoto and Hatori following her.

Pretty soon, the trip came to the bottom of the river where there was a hole in the wall. Dia flied down in the water and let it guide her through the small tunnel. Mikoto and Hatori looked at each other and nodded at the same time. With that, Mikoto walked into the tunnel with Hatori following her. Their feet made splashing noises as they walked forward. It was pitch-dark in the tunnel, so the two Mobians used the wall as a guide. After a few minutes of darkness, the two of them finally reached the other end of the tunnel to see an interesting and shocking view.

"In-Incredible!" Hatori exclaimed.

"W-What is this?" Mikoto stuttered.

It was a big place with beautiful green grass with tiny colorful flowers, some trees with strange fruits that looked like oranges, bushes and in the middle a lake with clean water. But that wasn't the thing the Mobians were amazed about. A clan of Chao flied around and played in the water. It looked to be twenty of them, but it could be more. Dia was surrounded by the Chaos and they all were smiling, but then Dia exclaimed happily when she saw her "owner" and her friend. She flew over to them while the other Chaos followed her.

"This must be a Chao Garden!" Hatori exclaimed.

"A Chao Garden?" Mikoto questioned.

"I encountered a few of them while I was traveling on Mobius. Chaos only lives where the water is unpolluted", Hatori explained while patting a Chao's head.

"I see…", Mikoto nodded and then looked up at the Chaos with a smile. Hearing a familiar cry, she looked at the water to see Cheese swimming around. Dia flew over to him with a few other Chaos to play with him. One of the Chao tugged on her glove to get her attention. Mikoto looked at the Chao with a smile.

"I suggest we stay here until the others come", Hatori suggested.

Mikoto nodded, "Good idea."

The two of them sat down beside the small lake and watched the clan of Chao play around. Dia seemed to be the main attention. The other Chaos were interested by her floating diamond and some of them bowed for her, like she was a high ranked Chao.

Shortly, Mikoto and Hatori heard some voices from the tunnel and turned their attention to it. Chris and the others stared at the view.

"Oi!" Hatori shouted as he waved a hand in the air.

The group ran over to Mikoto and Hatori who stood up to meet up with them.

"You're alright!" Frances exclaimed. "I thought you got lost in the forest!"

"Why would we?" Hatori shrugged.

"And Cheese is fine, Cream", Mikoto nodded over to where Cheese was.

Cream looked at Cheese and ran across the water to reach him. She picked him up with a happy expression. The two of them hugged each other.

"That's great", Frances smiled. "Why did you have to hug so tightly, Cream? See, you're all wet."

"I'm fine. Thank goodness Cheese is also fine", Cream walked back to the group while a few Chao followed her.

"That's wonderful, Cream", Chris smiled.

"Yes", Cream nodded.

"That's wonderful, Cheese", Tails said.

"Chao!"

"Dia led us to this place. Her diamond started to glow all of a sudden and then she knew where to go", Mikoto explained.

"I believe she sensed this Chao Garden ever since we came to the campsite", Hatori included.

"Chao", Dia nodded.

The Chaos that were flying around them started moving with a happy squeal.

"What the…", Chris started.

"Every one of them looks very happy", Tails said.

"They must be saying, 'It's wonderful that you have found your friend'", Chris said.

"Chris, do you understand what they are saying?" Frances asked him.

"Though I don't understand their language, I feel it's something like that", Chris explained for her.

Frances looked at Cream who thanked the wild Chaos with a big smile. "Yep, that's what it is."

"Hey, how about we play with the Chaos for a while?" Danny suggested.

"Why not? We're not in a hurry", Tails agreed.

So that was decided. Danny played catch with the Chaos while Cream and Cheese watched. The others were by a small tree and picked some fruits out for the Chaos. Mikoto picked two of them and handed one to Dia and the other to a wild Chao. Both of them ate the fruits immediately.

"It's eating!" Frances exclaimed happily.

"Back in Tails's world, is a Chao's habitat something like this?" Chris asked the twin-tailed fox.

Tails nodded, "Yep. In places where the water isn't clean, these Chaos won't be able to live. But back in our world, places suitable for a Chao to live in are becoming more rare. So they receive special protection."

"It's the same as it is in this world", Frances pointed out. "This is my first time seeing wild Chaos."

"This has been a secret place", Tails mumbled.

Mikoto nodded in agreement, but a question remained in her head. Hatori noticed her being in deep thoughts so he didn't ask her.

**XXXXX**

Some time passed until the group decided to leave the Chao Garden.

"Goodbye, you guys", Chris said to the wild Chaos.

"Chao!" Cheese and Dia said.

The wild Chaos waved their hands and made goodbye noises as Chris and the others walked back into the tunnel. They made it out and walked on a path back to the campsite. Cheese and Dia looked down with sad expressions.

"Cheese, are you lonely?" Cream asked her Chao friend.

"Are you sad because we didn't spend so much time with your new friends, Dia?" Mikoto asked her Chao friend.

"Let's come again next year", Chris suggested.

"Next round I'll bring my basketball", Danny told them. "Let's form two teams and have a match."

"Of course, right, Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Chao!"

Mikoto's eyes looked down with a slightly sad expression. *_That is __IF__ we will return next year… Who knows what might happen within a year? We Mobians might return to our world once we gather the seven Chaos Emeralds… And it is my duty to protect them…_*

"A robot!" Hatori exclaimed and pointed at the sky, making everyone look up.

A huge robot flied toward the group's direction. It flew over their heads, which caused the wind to blow hard against them. The huge robot landed on one of the big hills. They could hear Dr. Eggman's laughs through a megaphone that the madman held.

"Found you, baby fox", Dr. Eggman said.

"Eggman!" Chris exclaimed.

"Alright, now spit it out! Where is the Chaos Emerald?" Dr. Eggman demanded.

"What Chaos Emerald?" Chris questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Frances shouted, since they were far away from the robot where Dr. Eggman and his two assistant robots sat on its head.

"It's no use to cover up! I know you must be searching for something in these hills", Dr. Eggman pointed at them.

"Huh?" Danny said.

"I think he'd seen us looking for Cheese and got the wrong idea", Chris explained.

"His mind is set on only one thing that he can't tell what is the fantasy or the reality", Hatori mumbled.

"Chao", Dia simply said.

"Just can't help it with these guys, for goodness sake", Tails said.

"We don't know anything about any Chaos Emerald!" Chris tried to persuade Dr. Eggman.

"Are you trying to play dumb?" Dr. Eggman asked, before Decoe and Bocoe spoke to him, but then he continued. "Disobedient kids deserve to be punished. Go forth, E-66 Da-Dai-Oh!"

E-66 took a step towards the group, which caused the ground to move under their feet. "We have to get out of here quickly!" Chris told his friends.

"There's no need to", Mikoto shook her head.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "But Miko?!" Tails exclaimed.

Mikoto nodded towards the hill, "Just watch."

E-66 started sliding down the hill by the soft and wet soil. The robot landed at the bottom, right in front of them. Luckily, they were up above instead of down there.

"What's with all this, for crying out loud?" Danny questioned.

"That mecha's body weight was too heavy", Tails replied. "And the soil of these hills is too soft."

"He doesn't even consider TPO", Frances pointed out.

"I beg your pardon, but what does TPO stand for?" Hatori asked.

"'Tree Preservation Order'", Frances answered.

"CHAO!" Dia exclaimed all of a sudden.

Mikoto turned her attention at the river water and saw it was full of dirt and mud from the hill, and the worst part was it was making its way to the secret Chao Garden!

"The river water…has been contaminated", Cream pointed out.

"This is bad. The spring of the Chaos will be contaminated", Chris said.

"Let's get back to the spring together", Danny told the group.

Everyone complied and rushed back to the secret area. But the water in the tunnel was already contaminated, so they didn't have so much time left to save the Chaos' home. The lake in the Chao Garden was completely brown and the wild Chaos were flying above the sad, crying at the dirty water. Tails, Chris, Hatori, and Danny went to help Tails with a small invention while the girls comforted the Chaos. Dia tried to use her glowing diamond as a distraction and sang a Chao song, but it didn't work so far. After a few minutes, Tails was done with his little invention. It consisted of sticks that formed a square in a middle and green thick leafs were on top of it. He also had made stick shovels.

"We can use these to dig out the dirt", Tails told his friends.

"What a good idea, Tails!" Cream praised him, earning a small blush by the twin-tailed fox.

Everyone got to work. Mikoto, Tails, and Danny were going to dig while Frances and Chris held the other invention. They would put the dirt onto the leaves and when it got too big, they would put the dirt on land. Ten minutes passed by and there was no change in the water. In fact, it came more dirt and mud every minute they worked hard to remove a small batch of mud.

"There won't be an end to this", Chris spoke up.

"Yeah, but if the water isn't clean, the Chaos won't be able to live", Frances told him.

"That's right. Don't give up. Let's put in our best, everyone", Tails encouraged them.

"But Tails! Do you not realize this will take months of cleaning? During that time, the Chaos will die by dehydration", Hatori spoke. "We need to find another alternative!"

Mikoto stopped working and threw her stick shovel. "Hatori is right. This will never be an end. Unless…" Mikoto dug her hand in her ponytail and took out the dark blue Chaos Emerald. "…I use this Chaos Emerald to clean the water."

Everyone stared at her before Chris glared at her. "Couldn't you have used it earlier?"

"Gomen, but I didn't want to reveal the emerald in front of Dr. Eggman or he would have stolen it from us", Mikoto explained.

"Good point", a familiar voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw Sonic standing by some flowers with a small group of Chao flying around him.

"Sonic!" Chris exclaimed with happiness.

"Yosh, minna! Get away from the lake. I don't know how strong the power will be", Mikoto told her friends.

Everyone got out of the water and stood far away from the lake with Sonic and the Chaos. Mikoto stood in front of the lake with the glowing Chaos Emerald in her hand. She closed her eyes and let the power of the emerald surround her body before she used her move.

"**Element Control: Water!**"

The Chaos Emerald shone stronger which made everyone, except Mikoto, shield their eyes. The muddy water began to glow as a small spot got purified and then expanded to swallow the dirt **(AN: I got inspired by the scene in the movie "Pokémon Celebi: Voice of the Forest" when Suicune purified the water in the lake.)** until the water was beautiful and clean again. The magic power even spread to the tunnel and purified the dirty water, so the small lake wouldn't get contaminated again. The strong glow of the Chaos Emerald died down and Mikoto let out a sigh of relief before she turned to the group. "It's all done."

The wild Chaos flew over to the water and dove right in. Everyone came up to Mikoto.

"Miko, thank you", Chris thanked her.

"Your power is incredible, Ms. Mikoto!" Cream said with shiny eyes.

Mikoto smiled lightly, "I'm amazed by my own power." Dia flew to hug Mikoto's face and even gave her a kiss on her muzzle. Everyone laughed and giggled at the duo.

"You are the second hero to the group, Miko", Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

Mikoto shook her head, "I'm no hero. I just want to help the ones who are in need."

"Just like me… I wish to help the ones who are weak and make sure they are safe. We have a lot in common, Mikoto", Hatori told her.

"How about we go back to the campsite? The others must be worried about us", Frances pointed out.

Mikoto put away the dark blue Chaos Emerald in her ponytail before nodding. "Iku yo, minna."

**XXXXX**

Mr. Tanaka, Mr. Stewart, and Amy were happy to see the group unharmed and all right. After spending the rest of the day till evening, Mr. Tanaka had a surprise for them all. He had brought sparklers to let the children and Mobians play with. Sonic was in a tree, watching from afar. The group was in awe at how beautiful the sparklers were.

"It's beautiful", Chris said.

"Awesome!" Danny exclaimed.

"It's beautiful", Cream agreed.

"Chao!" Cheese nodded.

Mikoto stood up to look at Mr. Tanaka. "Mr. Tanaka. I had this thought in my mind for a while, so I have to ask you. Did you know about the Chao Garden?"

"Of course I knew, Ms. Mikoto. I stumbled upon that Chao Garden when I was a boy", Mr. Tanaka answered.

"All the Chaos are all right, because I cleaned the water with the Chaos Emerald's power", Mikoto showed the dark blue emerald for the butler.

"Chao", Dia nodded.

"That's wonderful", Mr. Tanaka smiled.

Hatori looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly at the lilac hedgecat before returning his glance at his sparkler.

**It was not exactly my favorite episode, but I felt it this was necessary for the story plot. Also it seems Hatori has a secret which he will reveal sooner or later. The only thing I liked about this episode was the English version with Dr. Eggman and his two assistant robots as usual.**

**Japanese words**

**Arigatou = Thank you**

**Oi = Hey**

**Gomen = Sorry**

**Yosh = Okay**

**Minna = Everyone**

**Iku yo = Let's go**


	17. Chaos Emerald Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sonic X characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 17: Chaos Emerald Drama**

About a week later, Chris, his friends, Mr. Stewart, Mr. Tanaka and the Mobians returned to the U.S. after the camping. They sure had a great time, and even discovered a secret Chao Garden with a Chao colony. Mikoto stood on the balcony connected to her room and stared up at the sky with the white fluffy clouds. Her thoughts went to the voice she had heard before she and Dia ended up in Chris's world. The voice wanted the hedgecat to find and protect the seven Chaos Emeralds, and so far it went good. Mikoto and her friends had four Emeralds while they received the word of Knuckles who had found a Chaos Emerald himself a while ago. Mikoto's heart suddenly throbbed faster than usual when she thought of the red echidna. Shaking her head, she walked back into her room and found Dia still sleeping on her bed. With a small smile, Mikoto picked up her Chao friend and walked out to the hall. She met up with Chris, Hatori, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese by the stairs when they all heard a ringing from the first floor and saw Mr. Tanaka answer the phone.

"Yes, this is the Thorndyke residence. … Oh, Master, it's been a long time. … Yes, Master, it has been no different for everyone else", Mr. Tanaka spoke on the phone while bowing a lot.

"Why is Mr. Tanaka bowing to the wall?" Cream asked.

"Chao?" Cheese asked as well.

"He wasn't bowing to the wall. He was paying compliments to the other party on the phone. Because he is very conscientious", Amy explained.

Hatori hummed while crossing his arms. "He reminds me of a good friend of mine. I wonder how he is doing."

Dia rubbed her tired eyes when she heard the small commotion. Mikoto patted her head while giving her a smile. "Ohayoo, Dia."

"Chao…", Dia yawned.

"Young master, Master wishes to speak to you", Mr. Tanaka told Chris.

"Okay!" Chris nodded before walking up to the butler.

"Master, as in 'Chuck'?" Tails shrugged to the girls and the male dragon.

"No, it isn't", Amy sighed.

Chris ran up to Mr. Tanaka who handed him the phone. The boy thanked him before putting the phone up against his ear and spoke. Mr. Tanaka bowed to him before walking away.

"'Master' is Chris's father, and Chuck is Chris's papa's papa", Amy explained with a knowing look.

"Why not just saying 'Chuck is Chris's grandfather' instead for 'Chuck is Chris's papa's papa'?" Hatori said while raising an eyebrow.

"It sounded easier to explain", Amy shrugged.

"So I address him as 'Old Master'", Mr. Tanaka appeared next to the group of Mobians.

"He still amazes me with his ninja skills of appearing out of nowhere", Mikoto mumbled.

"Chao…", Dia said.

"That's what it's all about. Do you get me?" Amy asked the twin-tailed fox.

"Um, I get you, loud and clear", Tails smiled.

Chris still spoke on the phone with his father. "Mom? Mom's in the middle of filming a movie at Filmdom City. And she said she would not be coming back till next week. … Um, I see", the boy said.

Everyone walked up to him as he hanged up and put the phone down. He looked a little lost and confused. "That's weird. My dad wants us all to go to Filmdom City, but he won't say why", Chris informed them.

"Filmdom City? Where the movie stars live? YEAH! Let's go!" Amy shouted in excitement.

"That's great, isn't it, Amy?" Cream said with a smile.

"Chao!"

Everyone walked out to the garage to prepare the X-Tornado and the car before going to Filmdom City. Tails put the Chaos Emeralds in a small space inside the X-Tornado, except the dark blue one which Mikoto put into her ponytail. Tails pressed a red button which made the three other Chaos Emeralds move back and Tails closed the lid.

"We're all set", Tails said before turning to the others.

"Hey, Tails, how many more Emeralds to go?" Chris asked him.

"Here we have four, Knuckles has one… So that means 'two more' to go", Tails counted on his fingers.

"Not many left, that means?" Chris observed.

"But we have to be more careful when we encounter the new emerald. The four emeralds we have here are familiar with each other, so it's okay. But when a new emerald is added… a strong counter-reaction will occur… And strong electromagnetic waves will be emitted. It takes time for emeralds to be familiar with each other", Tails explained to Chris.

"The Chaos Emeralds are much stronger than I thought they were", Hatori said impressed.

"That's tough", Chris agreed.

"So, never mind about that sort of explanation, let's hurry up and start off!" Amy told him impatiently.

"Are you in a hurry because you want to have a role in a movie?" Mikoto asked her.

"Chao?"

"Maybe", Amy smirked.

So the group split up into two small groups. Cream, Cheese, and Hatori were going to ride in the car with Ella, Chuck, and Mr. Tanaka. The rest were going in the X-Tornado. Tails, Chris, Amy, and Mikoto climbed into their seats while Dia sat on Mikoto's lap. Sonic decided to join them by jumping on the wing and then leant against a smaller wing. The X-Tornado slowly rolled out of the garage and out to the driveway. The engines roared to life as the X-Tornado sped up and then flew up into the sky. Below them followed the other group in the car, onward to Filmdom City.

**XXXXX**

When they had arrived at Filmdom City and found the buildings that actors/actresses used to play their roles in different scenes of a movie, they asked after Nelson Thorndyke and were escorted into one of the studios by one of Nelson's bodyguards. They walked down one of the hallways until they came up to a door. The bodyguard bowed slightly before leaving the group. Chris knocked on the door and a voice to them to come in. Chris opened the door and saw his father holding a blue box in his hands.

"Hi, Dad!" Chris exclaimed and ran straight into his father's arms. The two of them hugged each other until Nelson spoke to the others.

"Welcome, everybody. I've been waiting", he greeted them.

Mikoto, Dia, and Hatori noticed that the Chaos Emerald in Mikoto's ponytail was glowing. It made the tree of them alert. Meanwhile, Nelson walked up to Sonic and shook hands with him.

"Dad, let me introduce Sonic's friends", Chris told him. "Tails."

Tails shook hands with Nelson while nervously rubbed behind his head. "Hello."

"Amy."

Amy slightly lifted up her dress as they shook hands and politely bowed to him. "Nice to meet you."

"Cream and Cheese."

Cream shook his hand shyly. "First greetings."

"Mikoto and Diamond."

Nelson shook her hand as Mikoto politely bowed her head to him. "Doomo."

"Hatori."

Hatori shook hands with Nelson while holding his left arm to his chest, like a royal. "Yoroshiku."

"And Mr. Stewart…"

Cut! Check the script! When did Mr. Stewart make an appearance?!

"Mr. Stewart is here?! No way!" Everyone, except Nelson and Mikoto, exclaimed.

"First greetings! I'm his teacher-in-charge", Mr. Stewart introduced himself.

"How is Chris at school?" Nelson asked.

"He is truly a remarkable student", Mr. Stewart answered with a smile.

"Is there a reason we're here, or did we travel all this way just to say hello?" Chuck questioned his son with a grumpy look.

"Oh yes, in fact, I'm…", Nelson began his story.

According to Nelson, today was it the wedding anniversary and he wanted to surprise his wife while she was shooting a film. Mikoto didn't exactly listen to the details of the plan. She had brought out the Chaos Emerald from her ponytail and saw it was still glowing, but weakly. Was another Chaos Emerald nearby? But where?

"-That's what it's all about", Nelson finished explaining.

Ella and Chuck sweat dropped at his idea as both of them and Mr. Tanaka had slightly unimpressed expressions.

"In other words…", Chuck started.

"Before the actual filming starts, Master wishes to swap with the hero?" Mr. Tanaka questioned.

"I guarantee you're going to leave Mrs. Thorndyke totally speechless", Ella finished.

"That's what I'm going for!" Nelson exclaimed, oblivious to their reactions.

"It's a Wedding Anniversary Surprise Party. That's GREAT!" Chris shouted in excitement.

Mikoto kept looking at the Chaos Emerald in her hand while she shifted her eyes on the blue box Nelson held. She could feel a similar power to her Chaos Emerald coming from that box. Dia looked a bit worried and flew nearby the lilac hedgecat for safety. Hatori glanced at his friend, but didn't say anything.

Nelson held up the blue box to show it to Ella. "By the way, Ella. What do you think of this ring?" he asked her opinion before opening the box.

Sonic and his friends exclaimed in shock when they realized the ring was actually a purple Chaos Emerald. Mikoto didn't make it to put back her Chaos Emerald because a reaction occurred. Electricity formed around the purple Chas Emerald in the blue box. The dark blue Chaos Emerald in Mikoto's hand started going out of control along with the purple Chaos Emerald. The electricity from both Emeralds crushed the lights from the ceiling, the TV, and any other electronics that were in the room. Nelson, shocked by the phenomena, closed the lid after overcoming his shock. As soon as he did, the dark blue Chaos Emerald went back to normal. Everything was now quiet. The room was filled with tension as everyone stared at the box in Nelson's hand.

"What happened just now?" Nelson asked, still surprised.

"The filming is about to begin. You should go get changed, sir", Mr. Tanaka changed the topic quickly.

"Yeah, you're right", Nelson agreed.

All of the humans walked out of the room. Chuck closed the door behind him, and then the Mobians had their own meeting of the situation.

"Sonic, that gemstone IS a Chaos Emerald. What should we do?" Amy asked him.

"How did a Chaos Emerald end up as a ring and as a wedding anniversary present?" Sonic questioned.

"How should we know, Sonic?" Hatori shrugged.

"Anyway, let's think of what we should do after the surprise party is over", Tails told them.

"Wait", Mikoto said, gaining everyone's attention. "You're forgetting something important." The Mobians and the two Chaos remained quiet. "Dr. Eggman. His Egg Fort II could have picked up the signal of the two Chaos Emeralds and might be on his way."

"Oh no, that's a big problem!" Tails exclaimed.

"What should we do if he does come?" Cream asked.

"Easy; we'll kick his butt!" Sonic answered as if it was obvious.

"I still cannot believe he can be so cocky and have so much confidence", Hatori muttered.

"Chao…", Dia mumbled.

**XXXXX**

The group of Mobians got to an open area where the staff workers were preparing for the next scene, including the actors. Chris and the others were already dressed up as camera people, but if you looked closely you could easily find out who they really were. Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Hatori joined them while Sonic and Mikoto decided to watch from afar. Dia floated beside Mikoto and looked around at the staff workers and the actors. Just then Mikoto heard some footsteps from behind and saw a familiar red echidna walking towards her and Sonic. Mikoto's heart beat faster when she saw Knuckles and looked away to hide her red cheeks.

"Hello, Sonic. Mikoto", Knuckles greeted them both.

"Yo, Knuckles, how are you?" Sonic asked.

"What's the commotion?" Knuckles questioned.

"It's a long story", Sonic shrugged.

Mikoto exhaled very quietly after she managed to control her heart and turned back to the two Mobians. Dia stared at her with worry, but then got her attention on the scene.

Chris called out action and the scene began. It was the same scene that Nelson had described before, except one small thing. Instead of walking up to Linsey, Nelson actually tripped. The box that was covering the Chaos Emerald opened up and the purple Emerald rolled out on to the fake grass. Once again, a reaction occurred, but this time, it was much stronger. With Knuckles's Chaos Emerald, the three Emeralds created more electricity. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the bright light. The strong electricity broke almost every electronic around the area, which caused small explosions. The lights were breaking and the glass was spilled all over the floor. It was a total chaos.

"Put that ring back in the box right away!" Sonic shouted.

Mr. Tanaka picked up the blue box and put the purple Chaos Emerald inside. The reactions stopped immediately. Everyone was stunned and quiet until one of the lights from above broke and slammed onto the ground. That caused another reaction of the married couple Thorndyke, or the next scene of a heating argument. Action!

"Darling, what are you trying to do? It's all your fault that the studio's in a mess!" Linsey yelled at her husband.

"I didn't expect things to turn out this way", Nelson confessed before he stood up and glared at his wife. "It would have been all right if you didn't say things that way."

"What?! Did you know how much effort I have put in to play this role well?"

"I just wanted to make you happy."

"What do you mean by 'It's for my sake'? Look at all the trouble you have caused me!"

Chuck decided to go in between them, which was a bad move. "Hey, hey, both of you…"

The married Thorndyke couple glared at the old man. "Shut up!"

"Sonic! What was that resonation?" Knuckles asked him.

"Yeah! Most probably a Chaos Emerald", Sonic said.

"Then, we better get it fast", Knuckles told him.

"Well, there are a few complicated reasons behind all this…", Sonic began to explain, only to be interrupted by a crash.

Everyone looked up and saw the Egg Fort II being stuck in a wall. Mikoto grimaced as she felt a sweat drop fall down from the side of her head. "Who thought Dr. Eggman was such a bad driver."

"Chao…", Dia sweat dropped as well.

Dr. Eggman flew in his Eggmobile while Bocoe and Decoe ran in front of him towards the group of Mobians. "Hand over that Chaos Emerald!" the two robots shouted.

"It's Eggman… Of course", Sonic, Knuckles, and Mikoto sighed before they split up.

Action! Dr. Eggman chased Sonic and ended up running right into a dinosaur's face, so he had a dinosaur's face stuck around him. Cut! Decoe chased Knuckles, who jumped over a metallic ball while Decoe tripped over it. Cut! So Mikoto and Dia were chased by Bocoe on a ship. Just when Bocoe was about to drop in the water, Mikoto saved him. But only to let go of him and Bocoe dropped in the water. CUT!

Bocoe was stubborn enough to keep chasing Mikoto until he suddenly stopped and turned around, running back to the scene where the others were. Mikoto realized Dr. Eggman had got the Chaos Emerald, so she had to take it back from him. After all, it was her duty to protect the Emeralds. Mikoto ran back, with Dia flying after her, to meet up with Sonic and Knuckles and to see Dr. Eggman shake off Rogue and her human friend off her and they bumped right into Mr. Stewart and the trio fell into a pool. Dr. Eggman laughed silently to himself, but only to be interrupted by the three Mobians and the Chao.

"Eggman! Hand over that Chaos Emerald or else!"

"Chao!"

"Or else what? Come. E-74 Weazo!" Dr. Eggman ordered as he pressed a button at the dashboard on his Eggmobile.

The windows broke as a green alien-like robot flew in and landed in front of Chris and his family.

"Not another robot!" Sonic, Mikoto, and Knuckles exclaimed in shock.

E-74 burst out fire of its mouth while stepping closer to the Thorndyke family. Nelson came up in front of his family to stop E-74 himself. "You get away! Don't you dare harm my family!" Nelson ordered E-74.

Before anyone could make a move to stop E-74, a familiar voice shouted.

"Hold it!"

Everyone, including E-74, looked over to see Mr. Tanaka. The wind was blowing by, making the scene more dramatic. His glasses were glowing and he had a serious expression.

"Protecting the Thorndyke Family…is my duty!" Mr. Tanaka shouted.

Everyone stared at him, not even moving an inch. The butler did some kicking moves and punched the air as if to make a point. Mr. Tanaka was now in a fighting pose, ready to strike. E-74's tail moved up in the air.

"Even if thy life were to cease, I would…", Mr. Tanaka started off, but could finish.

Why? Because E-74 hit him across the face with its tail and sent Mr. Tanaka flying across the room. His body hit a wall and slid down. Sonic, Knuckles, Mikoto, and Dia could only stare, sweat drops forming on the side of their heads.

"What's wrong with him?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic sighed, while covering his face with his hand. "He was such a kind person…"

"He's not dead yet, Sonic", Mikoto told him. "Anyway, we have to stop E-74!" She jumped down of the platform with Dia flying after her. Knuckles hesitated for a second before he followed the hedgecat as well.

E-74 continued walking closer to the Thorndyke family. However, before it could take another step, Knuckles grabbed its tail and stopped its movement. E-74 looked over its shoulder and merely raised its tail. Swaying its tail, he forced Knuckles to let go and he flew over to the crates in the corner. Seeing this as a chance, Mikoto ran up to E-74 while summoning her Diamond Wand. She jumped at the while E-74 was about to look over at her. Mikoto swung her weapon upwards and hit E-74's chin/jaw to make it stumble. Mikoto made a backflipping in the mid-air before landing on the floor.

"Don't forget me too!" Sonic yelled, making E-74 to look up.

Sonic jumped down from above and spin dashed E-74's head. It fell down and landed on its back.

"_Come on!_" Sonic taunted before running off.

E-74 looked up and followed the blue hedgehog at top speed. Mikoto watched them run off before running over to Knuckles. Dia was with him already and healed his few wounds with Blessed Light. Mikoto moved away some pieces of woods and helped Knuckles up. She also tried to ignore the warm feeling she had now when she was close to the red echidna.

"Are you okay?" Mikoto asked.

"I've been better. Where did Sonic run off?" Knuckles asked.

Mikoto grabbed Dia and put her on her shoulder. "Follow me." With those two words, she ran off at top speed. Knuckles followed close behind. He was quite fast for an echidna. Mikoto and Knuckles kept calling Sonic's name while running and looking around. They ran down multiple hallways and doorways. When the trio ran around the corner, they saw Sonic and E-74 to be…under water?"

"He's in the water? Sonic?" Knuckles questioned in surprise.

"Chao?"

Mikoto walked up and pressed her hand against the glass. She noticed the fishes weren't moving. So that meant Sonic wasn't in the water at all.

"No. It's an aquarium", Mikoto told Knuckles.

E-74 was prepared to burn Sonic when Mikoto got an idea. She took out her Chaos Emerald from her ponytail and turned to Knuckles. "Crush the glass!" she ordered.

Knuckles looked at her in confusion, but did as she said. He brought his fist back before hitting the glass hard. The glass broke and the water was going all over the place, but there was going to be a change of plan.

Mikoto held up the Chaos Emerald above her head. "**Element Control: Water!**"

The Chaos Emerald shone brightly as the water got controlled and turned into a whirlpool, trapping E-74 in the middle of it. Mikoto focused with closed eyes until she dismissed the power and let the water splash down to the floor. E-74 tried to blow fire, but failed. Knuckles jumped toward E-74 with a roar and punched it in the face. As E-74 was stumbling back, Sonic jumped up and then spin dashed right through E-74's chest, causing an explosion. Mikoto quickly used the Chaos Emerald's power once again to extinguish the flames of the explosion. Sonic made sure to stay away from the water and actually hid behind Knuckles who frowned at the blue hedgehog.

"Coward…", the red echidna mumbled.

"I can't help it! I hate water!" Sonic shouted.

"Chao, chao?"

When everything was over and done, the three Mobians and the Chao went back to the others. They came just in time to see their friends celebrating Linsey and Nelson's wedding anniversary.

"Dad, Mom, happy wedding anniversary!" Chris shouted.

"Congratulations!" the other cheered.

The Thorndyke couple thanked them and then looked at each other with love. Sonic leant against a crate with his hands behind his head. Knuckles crossed his arms while Mikoto held Dia in her arms while watching the scene.

"Anyway, it was a happy ending", Sonic said.

"Yeah, other than having the Chaos Emerald stolen by Eggman", Knuckles reminded.

"At least he doesn't have five Emeralds", Mikoto said.

"Chao."

"Right. Now we just have to find the last Chaos Emerald to go back home", Knuckles said.

"But we also have to prepare ourselves for a huge battle when the time comes", Sonic added.

Mikoto looked up at the ceiling, *_So there is only one Chaos Emerald left. But the question is; where is it? And…what is the feeling I get every time I look at Knuckles?_*

**All right, another chapter done. It looks like Mikoto's having a crush on Knuckles. And I will skip Episode 24 and go straight to Episode 25. The first season is soon done.**

**Japanese words**

**Ohayoo = Good morning**

**Doomo = Nice to meet you**

**Yoroshiku = Nice to meet you**


End file.
